The Political Ethos
by Atrox M
Summary: Fox, Wolf, and the rest of the team join to rebuild an entire system as they do their best to avoid media hounds, terrorists, and all the political BS that ensues. Fox x Wolf
1. Newly Selected

**The Political Ethos**

_This story is the sequel to Tyrant's Grip. Many developments occurred in the Tyrant's Grip that will make this fic hard to understand if you didn't read it. However you can still read this and enjoy it anyway._

_Nintendo owns Star Fox. I'm open to other people using the original characters in this story if you let me know._

_If you noticed, this story is listed as a romance. Keep that in mind. If M/M relationships bother you then it's recommended you not read past this point as later chapters will deal with that. (Sorry misty's double, you were right about your first guess)_

_Rated T for some language and innuendo._

**Chapter 1 - Newly Selected**

"You should have obeyed my orders. Now you shall face your death!" General Pepper pulled the trigger on his blaster and laughed viciously as he watched his advisor crumble to the floor in agony and pain, fruitlessly clutching his chest from the gunshot wound. After a moment of trembling and shaking his movements stopped and he receded into his death in a cold silence, staring upward with an open mouth expression of pain.

Pepper huffed and put the gun away in its holster with a smile. A flutter of beeps emanated from all over the bridge of the ship, which was filled with terrified faces.

"General Pepper sir, what should we do about Corneria?" asked an ensign meekly, wringing his hands in stress as the beeping grew louder.

"Kill them all, the entire planet!" he growled. "And you shall refer to me as Andross!"

"NO!"

Pepper flew up from his sheets and looked around, covered in sweat, the only sound being a series of loud beeps from the comm panel on the nightstand. He was in his bed, dressed in his usual sleeping attire, black flannel shirt, matching shorts and a quirky nightcap on top of his head. Tiredly, he rubbed his eyes, trying to extinguish the nightmare away, the trauma that filled his nerves, the terrified faces.

He picked up the receiver on the comm panel, pushing aside a group picture of old military officials.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Good morning General Pepper, this is Max Deveron. I'm just giving you that reminder that you'll be expected at the Lylat Unity meeting in two hours."

"Oh...yes, thank you Max," the fatigued canine sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Are you alright General? You sound...stressed."

"No..." he whispered quietly. "I mean yes, I'm fine. Of course, I'm fine...just a...," he paused for a moment thinking about the nightmare.

"Just a bad dream, that is all..." He shook his head as though still trying to wash out away the phantom faces in his head. "Pepper out." He clicked the comm panel off and slowly melted back into the sheets, clenching a pillow in his arms.

The sun glistened off the tips of skyscrapers as a countless number of hovercars rushed between buildings and through the skies above the city where balloons and confetti were floating around the crowds that filled the streets. News crews seeped through the streets, making their way through the densely packed masses of jubilant people. The populace hopped around in a collective euphoria that was most likely on everyone's mind at the moment, happy to be free from the chaos they were under before.

"Today is a new day for the Lylat System as citizens are rejoicing all across the four populated planets of Katina, Zoness, Macbeth, and Corneria herself in a festive atmosphere to usher in a new age for Lylat!"

The reporter stood in the street covering one ear as he spoke, trying to block out the roaring crowds around him. "I'll let our affiliate who is actually at the Lylat Unity building take it from here!"

"Yes! Thank you Daniel! I am here live at the Lylat Unity building where a massive meeting of Lylatian representatives will be taking place, which is currently being dubbed the 'Lylat Unity Conference'! 45 newly selected senators from Corneria's city-states and 105 representatives from Katina, Macbeth, and Zoness will fill the building you can see behind me. Inside they will listen to a speech by our newly selected leader, Chancellor Cardus, and discuss new policies such as what to do to rebuild the recently devastated planets of Macbeth and Zoness!"

Hovercars zoomed over the plaza the reporter was standing in as more and more senators and delegates pushed through an opening in the crowds to get inside the massive dome shaped building. They were about several blocks from where the remains of the old senate building were. The shell of the structure that once existed, laid in a crumbled heap several blocks wide as a reminder to where all the original tyranny had started.

"Can you tell our viewers who some of the notable guests to this meeting will be?" The squirrel news anchor behind the reporting desk pressed a hand to his ear to try and hear the ground reporter over the roaring crowds while he watched the telescreen with her image on it.

"Yes Daniel, if I heard you right, you asked me who will be arriving?"

"Yes that's correct! He laughed as he watched a group of canines behind her make peace signs and throw confetti on the vixen.

She quickly brushed it off and held her microphone with a firm grip. "Well, the most notable guest we're all waiting to see is the newly selected Chancellor of Corneria, Olivia Cardus. Included with her, we're also expecting the mercenary hero Fox McCloud along with the newly chosen Chairman of Extraplanetary Affairs, Wolf O'Donnell!"

Falco zipped up his jacket as he watched Katt try and unglue herself from the TV news, lying on the couch inside their high-rise condo.

"Aren't you supposed to be at that Lylat conference meeting thing, oh great Ambassador to Zoness," he asked in a mocking tone of her new title.

"Yes and you're coming too!" she replied with a smile. "I'm just waiting for Wolf to call me and tell me that he's leaving so we can all arrive at the same time."

Falco poured himself a cup of coffee, "Oh, I see and why exactly do I have to be there?"

"Hmm I wonder...to show your support of me maybe?" She took the coffee cup from him and drank the rest of it.

"I need that more than you do," she gasped after taking the gulp down.

He growled and got himself another mug, bypassing a group of large boxes on the way to the coffee maker. They were still settling in their new home, sort of a temporary solution until a new Great Fox could be constructed as Katt would say when she would look out the window to admire the view of the city.

"What do you think of my outfit?" She twirled around in front of him in her formal deep red pant suit that had her badge identifying her as an ambassador. Falco raised his chin in a smug manner,

"You look fine."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Why do women always have to fish for compliments? Of course you look great, you look spectacular! Now don't let all this formal uniform ambassador bullshit get to your head because then I won't be good enough for you!" He took a sip of his coffee while eyeing her behind the mug with a sarcastic glint in his eye. It was always difficult to read his face thought Katt as she watched him.

"Oh come on, you had a hand in saving this planet too, I think that puts you somewhere on the list of Cornerian celebrities."

Falco spat his coffee out, "Don't you dare call me a celebrity!"

"Why not Mr. Celebrity?"

"I'll tell you why Ms. Ambassador, because you know what they say about celebrity couples..." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him.

"Oh what's that?" asked Katt seductively brushing her whiskers against the feathers on his neck.

He moved near to her as well bringing his beak oh so very close to her face, but he still held a playful grin in his approach.

"They never last!" he finally said.

"Hey!" She slapped him on the arm, and took his coffee mug away again. "This is mine now!" She drank the rest of the mug as Falco went wide- eyed.

"Don't drink too much now." He crossed his arms. "You don't want to look like a crazy the first day on the job right?"

"You've already made me crazy," she scowled.

"Oh touché pussycat."

Fox walked across the lobby of the government building, passing under the glass skylight crown while slowly looking around. The atmosphere was upbeat, people standing in the marble tiled atrium among the indoor trees, chatting brightly about how good the times were. Corneria saved, Lylat restored and perhaps a new return to normalcy and prosperity was on the agenda for the future. The bemused mercenary entered a nearby hallway past the empty receptionist's desk and continued walking, taking notice of more people standing in the corridor and conversing. Not paying attention, he bumped right into a rabbit woman who tripped and dropped all the papers she was carrying with a loud crash of flapping debris.

"Watch out will ya!..."She looked down at the mess as her ears dropped down in disappointment. She glanced back up and her face snapped into a beaming smile,

"Oh...You're Fox McCloud!" She brushed herself off as her ears perked up.

"Yeah, last time I checked. Sorry about that, here let me help you." He rolled up the sleeves on his usual white jacket and kneeled down to scoop up the papers as she did the same across from him.

She laughed, "I'm one of the receptionists in this building. Everyone's been talking about you recently and how you saved all of us." She brushed a strand of brown hair out of her face. "Is there anything I can do for you Mr. McCloud?"

He smiled and scooped up more papers, "Actually yeah, I'm looking for Wolf O'Donnell."

"Oh, you mean the Chairman of Extraplanetary Affairs Wolf O'Donnell?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah I think that's the one."

She got up and took the papers from him. "He's in room 303 at the end of this hallway to the left."

"Thanks and uh...sorry about the..." he gestured toward the mess in her hands, "the papers."

She looked down again and noticed they were out of order and crumpled, "Oh don't worry about it. You have a nice day!" She walked away as Fox blinked incredulously. Without wasting another moment he paced down the marble tiled hallway, counting the door numbers until he came to the room number he was looking for. He quickly opened the door to a small carpet floored office which had a young orange tabby behind a desk. She was filing her nails with deep concentration.

"Oh I'm sorry...I'm looking for Wolf O'Donnell," said Fox with a bewildered glance. He noticed another door behind her desk.

It took her a moment, but she finally snapped from her meditation/nail filing and looked up. "Oh!...Nope you're in the right place! I'm his secretary!" She giggled loudly which made him cringe. "It's my first day on the job, but then again I guess it's everyone's first day isn't it?" She giggled again with the same fluttering high pitched sound, showing off her braces. Fox figured she couldn't have been older than eighteen. Her innocent sounding voice occasionally lisped when her tongue pressed between the metal rails on her teeth.

"So what can I do for you?" She paused for a moment and narrowed her eyes at him. "You know, you look veeery familiar..."

Fox looked around the room holding a mystified smile on his face as she pointed a finger at him.

"Oh my gosh! You're Fox McCloud!"

Fox put a hand on his forehead, "Yeah listen, if I could just see Wolf O'Donnell..."

"OH my GOSH! You know they say that we wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you and Wolf!"

"Well people have a tendency to exaggerate sometimes..."

"Oh no I know it's the truth! You've always been a hero Mr. McCloud! I used to always hear stories about you when I was a little girl and WOW, now I'm sitting right here in front of you!"

"Well thanks...I think. What's your name?" asked Fox with a slightly irritated tone.

"Oh my gosh where are my manners. I'm Cecilia Cicero!" She horribly lisped her name as she extended her paw and batted her eyes Fox took her hand slowly and clasped it with his other as she blushed.

"Hey Cecilia?" He leaned over the desk and moved closer to her. She nodded and smiled, radiantly showing off her braces. "Do you think it would be possible if I could see Wolf O'Donnell now?"

The door behind the feline secretary opened with a one eyed wolf crossing his arms. "Cecilia, would you care to tell me what all the commotion is out here?" came the smooth voice.

Fox smiled at him as he returned the wry grin "Well look who it is," said Wolf with a lazy surprised tone as he leaned in the doorway. "Get in here."

They made their way into the office. Fox took notice of Wolf's deep blue uniform and light gray eye patch as he walked over to his desk and placed a digital tablet on it.

"You're looking sharp it seems," added Fox as he strode over towards him in the living room sized office.

"Do I?" Wolf looked down at his official attire and brushed a gold trim arm cuff with a smirk. "You wouldn't believe how out of place I feel here."

"Don't worry, I feel out of place just being in this building," said Fox.

"Oh shut it." Wolf reached out and embraced him warmly. Fox couldn't help but notice how great it felt to hug him, just to have two feet both on the ground and to know that they made it through everything alive in one piece.

"Aren't we supposed to be at some Lylat conference meeting or something?" asked Fox.

"Oh it can wait just a little bit I think," answered Wolf. He smiled at Fox as he watched him flop down on the couch and lay back, looking out the large glass window with his hands behind his head. Wolf's office had a magnificent view of Corneria City, the opulent glass towers rising above a backdrop of lush green hills.

"Hey that couch is for my leisure only!" demanded Wolf with a grin. "Now scoot!"

Wolf slumped down on the couch after Fox sat up. He leaned against Fox with a sigh, partaking in the view of Corneria City outside the window which was behind his desk.

"I mean think about it Fox, just a few days ago we were saving the world and now here we are. I can imagine you got plenty of looks coming down the hallway right? People have given us quite a high status."

"It's almost...scary." he muttered. "The last time I saved Lylat was seven years ago. Back then I was able to run away in the Great Fox and not come back for several months to avoid all this heroism bullshit." His eyes lingered for a moment before setting on Wolf with a leering smile.

"So...the new job! What exactly does a 'Chairman of Extraplanetary Affairs' do?"

Wolf's eyebrows shot up, "I have no idea whatsoever! I think it might have something to do with foreign policy or something, who knows! Let's just hope I don't have to do anything important in the near future, since I can't rely on my secretary obviously."

Fox nodded in agreement. "You shouldn't be doing this desk job bullshit anyway. I tell you what. Right now Slippy is working with Arspace to design a new Great Fox. After it's complete I would want nothing more than for you to join the Star Fox team. Your piloting skills are renowned throughout the system..."

Wolf raised a paw up to stop him, "Ah but see, I really don't know if I want to do that either. I've had enough of the wham bam adventure Fox. This wolf is keeping both feet on the ground for now ok?"

"When did you decide this?" asked Fox astoundingly.

"I think somewhere between dodging Pepper's bullets and dangling out a speeding hover-train," he answered calmly as he poked around the computer on his desk.

"Whatever you say, but that's not going to stop me from trying to change your mind."

"Oh is it?" he grinned at him. "Speaking of action and adventure, what's going on with Bill and Elena?"

"They got away," responded Fox with a smile, "Bill, as Head Commander of the entire Cornerian fleet, is supposed be at this meeting, but I doubt we'll see him there. He's probably off on some private beach getaway in Zoness with Elena right now," he sighed.

Wolf smirked, "Sounds like he has the right idea. Anyways I need to call Katt and let her know that we're leaving for that government meeting we have to be at." He picked up the phone. "Ambassador Monroe?"

"Um, yes?" came a voice.

"This is Chairman O'Donnell speaking." Wolf tried his hardest not to laugh.

"Wolf! Dammit I hate you! You scared me! I thought someone important was calling me! Don't you ever do that again!" Katt spoke rapidly as she paced back and forth across the living room with the phone. Falco noticed the empty canister of coffee on the table.

"Relax, relax! I was just calling to say that Fox and I are on our way."

"Oh it's about time!...Falco!" She paused and yelled out behind her.

"Yoohoo, I'm sitting right here sweetheart." The avian waved his hand from the couch. "No need to shout when I'm two feet from ya."

She growled, "Get up! We're going!"

Wolf put the phone down, "Alright here we go!"

Fox curled up on the couch. "Nah, I think I'll stay here. I'm all comfortable and everything..."

Wolf waltzed over absently brushing his arm cuffs with one hand. "Oh but Fox, why lie there and relax when you can go to a stuffy bureaucratic meeting of talking heads with me!"

Fox groaned and buried his head in a couch pillow. Wolf laughed, grabbing Fox's tail with two hands before giving him a good yank. Fox held on with a strong grip and swiped his tail back.

"Hey no touching of the tail!"

"Oh c'mon I thought we were way past that," laughed Wolf.

Their chuckles slowly dwindled. An awkward silence took hold of the room. Wolf blinked a few times and looked away from the uncomfortable silence.

"Well...we're going to be late," he carefully announced.

"Yeah...you're right. Sorry."

Dozens of reporters and news crews ran up to an approaching hover- limo with flashing cameras behind a roaring crowd of people. Olivia stepped out the car door greeted by a news camera in her face along with hundreds of microphones and flashing cameras.

"Hell!" she squawked almost tripping over, but her shouts were drowned out by the flood of noise coming from all around her.

"Chancellor Cardus! How does it feel to be leader of the planet!"

"Chancellor Cardus! Can you tell us your thoughts on the Androssian takeover!"

"Get the hell away from me!" she shrieked, shooing away the cameras as several men pushed the reporters back, trying to help her get through the crowd.

Wolf's car landed further away from the hordes of people, parking itself at the edge of the plaza in front of the massive dome shaped building. Fox glanced out his passenger window as the doors unlocked.

"Look there's Olivia!" laughed Fox.

They watched her swat away at the buzzing crowd of people as they swarmed around her, an occasional red feather coming off her as she was jostled around.

"Man...I feel like I should go help her or something," added Fox.

"Good lord no," muttered Wolf as he pulled the keys out and opened his door. "She can handle herself. Trust me, she's a tough woman."

"Look everyone!" shouted a man as he pointed at their car. "It's Wolf O'Donnell and Fox McCloud!"

"Oh shit! Get down Fox!" Wolf ducked behind the door. Fox had nowhere to hide as he frantically looked around, but it was too late. A massive throng of people were already rushing towards them across the open plaza.

"Run!"

Wolf bolted away from the black sporty hovercar with Fox following as fast as he could. Reporters quickly took notice and joined in the pursuit, flashing cameras and gripping their microphones with determined intensity. Wolf burst through he crowd and made his way to the steps of the conference building with Fox quickly in toe. They rushed up the stone flight of steps with the reporters desperately following them.

"Hurry Fox we're almost there!"

They rushed through the massive front double doors which were held open and guarded by several canine police and military officials. They took notice of Wolf's uniform and let him pass, doing the same for Fox as they could easily recognize his face. They saluted him as he entered.

"Whew, ok, we made it out of...that...one..." Fox's voice trailed off as he turned his head up to look upward in the massive lobby. The Greek style columns reaching up several stories to a glass paned ceiling, passing by white marble balconies along the way. It was beautiful, thought Fox as he stared in awe and passed through the crowds of officials and government employees.

"Fox! Wolf!" Katt pounced towards the two across the wide open atrium with Falco in hand, dragging him along.

"Are you guys ready to go into the main senate chamber?" she asked anxiously. She seemed nervous even though she was dressed appropriately for the occasion.

Wolf looked her up and down slowly with a smirk. "Nice pant suit Katt."

"Screw you."

"Hey that was a compliment!" he retorted.

"I'd be careful around her, she's buzzed on caffeine," said Falco as he slowly tried to sneak away but Katt held a firm grip on him.

A mouse holding a digital tablet was headed towards the group. She was talking into her headset microphone fervently as she came closer.

"Yes?...Yes I have them here, I'm telling them now..." She looked up from her tablet. "Alright, Chairman O'Donnell, Mr. McCloud, Ambassador Monroe and Mr. Lombardi, I'm one of the ushers here at this event and I'll be helping you with your seats."

Everyone nodded.

"Alright for you four, Chancellor Cardus has asked you all to sit with her up in the main Cornerian balcony seats in the chamber room."

Falco smirked, "Translation folks, 'Help me guys I'm scared, I have no idea what I'm doing and I need you to sit next to me!"

Everyone laughed as the usher adjusted her square rimmed glasses. "What about the rest of the Star Fox team, where are they?" asked Fox curiously. The usher checked her tablet, "Let me see...ah Mr. Toad, Mr. Hare and ROB64 are already in the main seating area, section J-23. Unfortunately I'm afraid they won't be able to sit with you. There's no more room up in the main balcony with Chancellor Cardus."

Fox shrugged, "Eh that's fine, they can manage I guess."

She adjusted her glasses and pressed a button on her tablet, "Alright it looks like 90 of the delegates are here, so we're ready to seat you four. Follow me please."

She swiftly turned around and walked down the marble atrium. Sunlight glistened through the glass ceiling above as they passed by several sets of double doors, brushing against other formally dressed people. As they kept walking, Katt dragging Falco along, Fox couldn't help but feel like they were going to see a bull fight at a stadium or an opera at a theatre. The feeling was surreal, as they passed by the seat numbered doors and mingled through the crowd. Eventually they made it up another staircase, rising above the now crowded lobby until they came to large set of double doors.

"This is it!" said the usher out loud towards no one specifically as her large mouse ears perked up. She smiled and pulled open the doors to a fantastic sight. The next room ahead was nothing compared to the lobby that Fox thought was amazing in the first place. A spectacular circular room several hundred feet across with dozens of balconies overhanging a circular formation of seats below greeted their eyes. The room was crowned by a high marble dome that reached higher than the lobby's atrium ceiling did. Hundreds of formally dressed and uniformed people could be seen walking and conversing through the aisles among the seats far below and more on the balconies across from theirs as well.

"Well Fox McCloud, Wolf O'Donnell, we see each other on the ground at last," Olivia turned around from the railing of the balcony and smiled. She had a compliment of two brute looking rottweiler guards at her side that she quickly ushered away. The cardinal wore a stunning black uniform that came all the way up to her neck, and spread down into a swooping trench coat that reached all the way to the floor. It was more fashionable than political, the only thing defining her leadership being a small gold badge on her arm cuffs which bore the insignia of Corneria.

"Chancellor Cardus," said Wolf with equal heaviness as Fox merely nodded and smiled.

"Oh c'mon you guys, it's Olivia and we're friends remember?" She leaned forward and hugged Wolf, then did the same to Fox. "Hey Falco, Katt." She nodded at them brightly, her red feathers bobbing in cue.

Fox adjusted his white jacket to look more formal. "So how's the new job coming along Olivia?"

"It's more of who I am now than a job really. This leadership is apart of me personally as an individual now," she paused and looked around. "I'm sure you figured why I asked you guys to sit with me. No one is supposed to know this but," she slowly leaned forward towards Fox, her beak inches from his face, "But I don't really know what I'm doing."

Wolf huffed and glanced at his uniform, "Hey, that makes two of us."

Katt's hand shot up, "Oh! Right here!" She waved her hand around, "Right here! You can put me down for not knowing what she's doing also."

Olivia smiled, "It is good to know I'm not alone. Did you have a hard time getting here? I had to literally shove the media hounds off of me just getting out of my limo." She brushed her arm cuffs, looking up at the group.

"Yeah, we saw. You put up quite a fight!" exclaimed Fox.

"I'm sure that will look good for public first impressions." She rolled her eyes.

Wolf leaned over the balcony and looked down at the masses of people settling in the seats below. "I wouldn't worry, the people are looking for someone who isn't afraid to slap others around," he said. "Ah Fox, I see Slippy and Peppy down there." He pointed at the crowd below.

Fox stepped over to the edge and leaned over, and sure enough Slippy was sitting with Peppy and a few scientists. ROB took up the seat beside them and towered over mostly everyone else around as Slippy spoke with his hands and continually gestured towards the bulky robot. He was probably bragging about the artificial intelligence protocol he designed or something that would show himself off as usual.

"YO! SLIP! PEP!" shouted Fox as he cupped his hands around his muzzle.

Slippy was distracted and looked up, Peppy joining him. They waved as Fox did the same and then returned to what they were doing. ROB stared upward, he appeared just as bored as Falco did who was now slumped in a seat next to Katt and continually glancing over the balcony next to him. A calico feline entered the doors to the balcony from behind them in a stunning cedar green uniform with a beaming smile on his face.

"Max!" cried Olivia, shooing away her advisors and embracing him.

"Hey, I hope you didn't think I'd miss this did you?" He looked at her carefully with a smirk.

"Of course not! And if you did I'd remove you from your rank!"

He gave her a wide-eyed look that was complimented with a playfully stunned smile.

"I'm kidding Max! I wouldn't abuse my power the first day in the position," she folded her arms and gave him a dry smile.

"Oh I know I know Olivia. Shouldn't you be making your speech soon?" he asked.

She nodded carefully and brushed her garments nervously. Several ushers buzzed around and were conversing with delegates at the same time as Olivia folded her arms and continually glanced at Wolf who was repetitively adjusting his deep blue uniform. He appeared just as nervous as she did and Fox couldn't blame them. Next to no political experience and now they were serving an entire planet. It was almost ridiculous when he thought of it carefully. Wolf stepped over to him and pressed his face in his shoulder humorously groaning as Fox looked up and smiled.

"You really are nervous aren't you?" he asked as the crowds grew louder with more people filling the monumental chamber.

Wolf straightened out again and nodded, looking around continuously. "There isn't a word to describe the nervosa right now," he sighed.

Olivia shooed away her advisors and stepped over, taking Wolf's hand. "Hey, listen you don't have to say anything Wolf, so don't worry, no speeches today," she winked and smiled. "Me on the other hand..."

Katt looked over the balcony and smoothed out her blouse, "Looks like we're just about ready to begin."

Olivia nodded as an usher entered the balcony from the double doors behind them. "It's almost time," he said as he pressed a hand to his headset.

Fox glanced around quickly, "I don't see General Pepper. Olivia did you hear anything from him?"

She looked around swiftly as Max did the same, "I called him earlier this morning and he said that he'd be here," he said as he brushed his pins.

A raccoon usher glanced at his tablet, "I don't have him in the present listing yet, but this might not be updated. Unfortunately there's no time, we should begin now Chancellor."

"Very well," she took a deep breath.

Wolf turned around and observed the other balconies across from them. The first one on the left was filled entirely with delegates and representatives from Macbeth, the stoutly mole people chattering about and conversing in plain gray uniforms. The next balcony to the right, which was directly across from theirs, was filled entirely with Katinians. A tall giraffe who was the President of the planet was speaking with many advisors around him as well. He towered over them as he tried to manage all of them individually, appearing just as swamped with duty and obligation as any other political leader. Finally, the furthest balcony to the right was populated by the Zonessian representatives. An awkward looking calamari sat in his seat in silence, simply looking around with several other squid and even a dolphin who were conversing with each other closely and looking around as well. And, of course, down below in the circularly oriented seats were the 45 senators of the Cornerian city-states along with special guests, VIPs, or other dignitaries who were deemed important enough to be a this event.

Olivia closed her eyes for a moment and carefully breathed, trying to brush aside the tension. She reached up to her neck and plucked a large red feather off of her stiffly.

"Take this Fox."

He looked over at her in disbelief as she handed him the feather.

"Think of it as a way of wishing me luck," she added softly.

He took the feather and looked at both sides of it delicately, twirling it around. Wolf noticed and stepped over, his face holding a sullen expression as he watched Fox analyze the crimson barb in his hand. Wolf reached into his uniform pocket and pulled out another red feather. Olivia saw this, her face quickly brightening in response.

"This came off of you when we were held prisoner and you helped us," he continued looking at the feather in his palm. "It reminds me of why I'm here...and how I can count on trust and hope."

Her face lit up as she looked at the feather in conjunction. She closed Wolf's paw with her gloved hand and smiled. "No matter what, the three of us are always in this together."

Everyone took notice of how the area was now quieting down, no longer holding the hustle and bustle of conversation before. Soon the only noise was coming from a few murmurs around the large gaping chamber.

"It's time to do this," she said to herself.

"Chancellor Cardus, we're ready to begin," whispered an usher as everyone took their seats.

She turned around and stepped up to a podium at the edge of the balcony that overlooked the entire circular hall.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen of Lylat, thank you for coming here." Everyone applauded after her voice echoed through the chamber. She nodded and smiled accordingly towards the mass of people around and below her. "As you know, we are all here together in unity because of perseverance and peace, to meet under one common ideal...

...the pursuit of prosperity." The chamber remained quiet as she took a breath.

"For the past several months the Lylat system faced a dark period under the tyranny of Andross. We were shocked and awed at how he manipulated his way into power by using our very own figures of justice and leadership, but in the end...

...we persevered."

The chamber broke into applause again, this time much longer as she smiled robustly and felt her confidence rise.

"She's good," murmured Wolf as he shook his head and applauded next to Fox and Katt, who were doing the same. Falco was making an attempt to sleep, stirring awake as the continuous clapping kept him up. Katt noticed and quickly gave him a slap on the leg. He slouched in his seat and frowned angrily.

Olivia looked back at Wolf and Fox and gave a big smile as Fox did a thumbs up in response. She turned back to the microphone on the podium as the audience quieted down.

In the preceding hush, the doors to their balcony crept open slowly and a tall dark figure slipped in. Fox and Olivia turned around to see General Pepper silently nod and take a seat in the far back.

She smiled at him and nodded as well, "And now, let us begin our first meeting of unity on a high note with this assembly of delegates and representatives. Let us usher in this new age with prospects that spell out our prosperous future. To all under Lylat...

...thank you."

The applause returned as everyone rose from their seats and fervently clapped in support of her words. It was an amazing sight, the entire room filled with ovation and praise. Delegates, senators, representatives, ambassadors, councilmen, emissaries, and whoever else filled that great hall of unity, all uproariously showed their support. Wolf looked at Fox and laughed as they clapped, knowing that the future was definitely going to be bright.

As the boisterous ovation continued, Olivia noticed Wolf and laughed as well as everyone gave her a beaming smile.

"Ah and wait!" she added into the microphone, "Our heroes!" Wolf's jaw dropped as she gestured at them. The clapping grew louder as everyone's focus switched towards them.

"Fox McCloud, Wolf O'Donnell, Katt Monroe, Falco Lombardi, Max Deveron, all of us wouldn't be in this room together if it weren't for them!" She cried happily as the applause continued. Wolf looked around as a light shone on him. He folded his arms, then put them behind his back, then folded them again, completely unsure of what to do with them. Fox tried to hide his face as several cameras flashed nearby. Max waved and smiled, he seemed to have no qualms about having such a large of attention drawn towards him. Katt merely continued to clap with widened eyes, still wired on caffeine as she held a plastered smile. Falco could only look around with a look as he tried to hide his face from everyone.

Olivia pressed a button on the podium inciting a walking bridge to extend from the balcony and slowly make its way across the wide circular room. It crept above the cheering audience far below as it headed toward the opposite facing balcony. Olivia already started walking across the narrow bridge as it continued to extend. It finally met the other side when she was halfway across. The applause continued as several advisors followed the trail of her black long coat uniform. The Katinian president who was on the opposite facing balcony extended his hand as a section of the railing dropped to access the bridge. She graciously took his hand as a hustle and bustle of conversation broke out among the great chamber.

Katt leaned over to Fox and Wolf as they took their seats again, "You know I hear now after she shakes hands with the planetary leaders that they're just going to talk about boring political shit. I don't think you two have to be here for that."

Wolf nodded and looked over from his seat at Fox who breathed a sigh of relief. They both quickly got up and waved to Olivia across the balcony. She looked over as several short mole people hopped around her while the giraffe President of Katina was trying to talk to her.

"Well looks like she has her hands full already," said Wolf as he stepped up to the railing to get a better look.

"Here, let me make the 'I'm leaving' hand motion," added Fox as he strained his neck and tried to make eye contact with Olivia who was currently very distracted. She finally noticed him as she shook hands with a calamari representative from Zoness. Fox gestured with his hands to the door and she nodded and smiled.

"Alright let's get out of here Wolf."

Falco quickly shot up from his seat and started following them.

Katt grabbed him by the arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Hey! You said yourself that we don't have to be here!" he bellowed.

She maintained her grip on him, "Yes, but I do, and that means you too!"

"Why!"

"Because you're showing your support of me!" She shoved him back down in his seat as he went wide eyed and closed his beak.

Wolf smirked at Falco as he made his exit, "Have fun!"

"Oh go to hell."

"C'mon honey, this will be fun!" Katt said sardonically as she straightened her blouse and watched a dolphin emissary from Zoness walk across the bridge towards their balcony.

"Don't ever call me honey," he growled.

Fox looked at the empty seat where Pepper was sitting, "Well seems like the General made his escape."

"He has the right idea as well. I can't blame him," said Wolf, looking at the empty blue seat.

"Yeah, but I wanted to at least say hey or something to him."

Wolf opened one of the double doors to exit, "Maybe you can catch him on the way to his car?

"Yeah good idea," Fox stepped out and gave one final look toward the bustling chamber room. The last thing he saw before the doors closed was Falco's middle finger fully extended from his seat and flashing in his direction. The image was back dropped by hundreds of dignified senators and representatives walking across the balconies and bridges between them.

"Ah...that's nice," whispered Fox with a grin as he shut the door.

Wolf was already halfway down the stairs.

"Hey wait up!" called Fox.

Wolf turned around in his blue uniform and flashed a smile, "If we want to catch Pepper then we must be hasty in our pursuit." They both trotted down the steps before landing on the marble tiled lobby floor. They waltzed toward the double doors to exit the magnificent building, nodding off to the guards as they neared the doorway.

They stepped out into the bright sunlight and Wolf quickly raised his arm, "Ah! There he is," he said as he pointed toward a red uniformed canine walking quickly across the plaza in the distance.

"Looks like he's in a hurry," muttered Fox to himself as he started down the stone steps outside the building which led into the open plaza. It was sparsely populated now but a few small crowds could be seen mingling outside the building.

Wolf and Fox both increased their pace as they neared Pepper, still walking, but faster now as they passed by a handful of people along the way.

"General wait!" shouted Fox as he started jogging.

Pepper stopped in his tracks and didn't turn around for a moment. He adjusted his hat and muttered a few words to himself. He finally turned around, "Yes what is it Fox?"

"General!" he panted as he came to a stop. "I couldn't help but notice how quickly you made an exit."

"Well, looks like you two followed suit," responded Pepper blankly, nodding to Wolf as he stopped next to Fox who was rolling up the sleeves on his jacket, "I figured you'd make a speech," started Fox, "or at least something because..."

"I think it's best that I didn't," shot Pepper, cutting of Fox. "I don't think that anyone now wishes to see my face publicly."

"What do you mean?" questioned Wolf as he folded his arms and gave a curious glare.

"What I mean, Chairman O'Donnell, is that my political career is over and that Corneria should move on without me."

Wolf shook his head, "That's nonsense, your political career is just starting. You re-built this government with your bare paws and now you can't just walk away from it like you didn't have a part in the prosperity that's coming."

Pepper looked away and shook his head.

Fox stepped forward, "Look, everyone knows Andross was controlling you. They understand fully what happened. You're being overly judgmental about public opinion and quite frankly, I think you're just being childish."

"Childish?" questioned Pepper with a sharp tone. Wolf stepped back in response. He didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Here, let me let you in on a little something. I have memories Fox. I remember it all. The killing, the destruction, the terror, I was trapped in my body, watching from behind my eyes which were merely distant windows as that ape bastard puppetted me around like a toy. Nicholas, Dordon Prole, Calar Troikas...you think I don't remember their faces? I remember them damn well. I can barely look in the mirror, let alone shake off the nightmares...

...Do not tell me about being childish."

Fox strained his eyes at him before looking away, "I'm sorry...I didn't know."

Pepper turned his head away, "Listen, you and Wolf are good people, and Corneria is in the right hands. It will all be better if I just stayed out of it from now on."

"Just because of your history in the matter," started Wolf. "Doesn't mean you still can't make a speech or be a public figure."

"I'll let Olivia handle the public relations of Corneria." Pepper turned his head and strained his eyes at something in the distance.

Wolf and Fox turned around to see where he was looking, and sure enough a large group of reporters were headed their way in a hurried mass.

"Looks like we've got trouble," he muttered as he opened the door to his hovercar remotely.

* * *

Well this is a new setting (especially for Wolf). I hope you're enjoying everything so far. Chapter 2 will hopefully be on its way soon. 

I'm probably losing about half the people who read TG by making this story a M/M romance.


	2. Liberty or Chaos

**Chapter 2 - Liberty or Chaos**

As the huddled mass of reporters, cameramen and news crews approached, Pepper promptly hopped into his car and shut the door. Wolf looked over at Fox and glanced at their black hovercar nearby. They looked back together at the approaching crowd, then the hovercar again.

"Go! Now!" They both bolted for the car, the doors opening remotely before they reached them.

"I'm driving!" shouted Fox as he rushed towards the opposite door. Wolf nodded and leaped in the passenger seat as his door closed behind him. Fox dove over the front hood and swung around into the driver's seat. He grabbed the keys from Wolf and stabbed them into the ignition.

One gecko man in plain clothes yet with a camera made a sudden stop. "Get to the car, they're making a run for it!" He swerved around and headed for his vehicle as Fox desperately started the ignition sequence. Pepper's car shot off the plaza, and zoomed away past a nearby building above the trees. He was gone in less than a second.

"Fox hurry!" shouted Wolf as he watched the reporters. But he noticed something peculiar, they were backing off, several of them rushing towards their cars that were parked some distance away.

"I don't like how this looks," he said to himself. Finally the car started up with a soft hum as it rose from the plaza. Fox swung the steering wheel around as he saw several other cars rise from the plaza. But they weren't the cars of news crews, no, they were of a different breed. The paparazzi, those that itch for getting the next front page picture no matter what it takes, the ones who merely snivel in their independent work of celebrity hunting and clandestine camera attacks, they were hunters, and they were out for the kill.

"Alright Wolf hang on!" The car lurched forward as Fox slammed the pedal as hard as he could. The hovercar whined loudly and zoomed away, brushing by the glass façade of a nearby skyscraper. Wolf pulled out his phone and began to dial.

"What are you doing?" asked Fox frantically as he zoomed around the skylanes past other hovercars. He was speeding incredibly fast now.

"Well I'm going to take the day off, so I'm letting Cecilia know."

"You're taking your first day off?" asked Fox.

"Oh come on, do you want me to spend time with you today or not?"

"Alright alright! You've made your point!" bantered Fox as he waved one hand and had the other on the wheel. Wolf dialed on the phone as Fox looked in his rear view mirror. Several cars were speeding just as fast they were, weaving around traffic to get closer to them. They were closing in fast.

"Shit." Fox nudged the pedal a little harder as the car sped even faster zooming by a hovering traffic light that switched to red. He passed a sign indicating they were near a major skyway. With a stressful scowl Fox banked to the left around a large truck and zoomed through the entry tunnel to the freeway, rushing through the blue tinted glass tube with a whooshing sound. They zoomed out of it and now they were on the main skyway, a double level hovercar freeway that weaved through the city and outer suburbs several hundred feet above the ground. Other traffic was going at a fairly high speed as well, but not as fast as Fox and the paparazzi cars.

"Cecilia? Hi!" Wolf spoke into the phone as he gripped the dashboard. The car was weaving around traffic, inciting other cars to honk as they passed by. Wolf held on tightly for support. "Yes Cecilia, I'm taking the day off, so I need you to take my calls."

Fox swerved hard around a massive hovertruck as a paparazzi car swung up around the left side of them. Fox glared over at them, one man was driving, the other, a gecko in the passenger seat, had the window rolled down and was pointing a large camera at them.

"No no, Cecilia you're not listening to me. Take...my...calls. It's not that complicated Ok?" The car banked hard around another as they sped along the skyway at incredible speed. Wolf glared at Fox as he held the phone with one hand and the dashboard with another. "Do you have to go so fast?...No Cecilia! Just take THE calls! What is there to figure out?! I'm going! Have a nice day!" He snapped the wireless phone closed and placed it in his uniform pocket.

"Alright, what the hell do these bastards want?" Wolf looked out his window to the right to see another hovercar zoom past them, then slow down to match their speed as they swung around other cars in the traffic. The driver had one hand on the wheel and a camera in the other.

"That's what they want, they just want our picture?! Well gee, they could have just asked, I mean..."

"YES!" shouted Fox as they frantically dodged through traffic trying to lose the other cars, "Of course they want our picture! If they can take a good one and sell it to a tabloid or magazine they can make thousands and thousands of credits. Our faces are more valuable then you think Wolf!"

Wolf glared at him incredulously, then back in his rear view mirror to see the paparazzi cars having a hard time keeping up. Another one quickly matched speed and zoomed along their side.

"Alright, I've had enough of this shit, Wolf do you have your seatbelt on?" The double level freeway entered a portion that was encased completely in glass in the heart of the city. He looked at Fox with fear in his eyes and yanked his seatbelt making sure it was tight. He nodded quickly in response. Fox looked down over the side window to see another skylane directly below them that had traffic going in the opposite direction. He glanced back at the paparazzi car which had a guy holding a camera out the window. Fox looked back down at the skyway below.

"Alright...HANG ON!" Fox shoved the steering wheel forward as the hovercar dipped wildly. It passed below the traffic and directly into the skylane below them which had speeding oncoming traffic.

"HOLY HELL FOX! NO!" Wolf grabbed the sides of his seat. The oncoming traffic banked wildly and swerved around their car with horns blaring as they weaved between traffic coming head on.

"Warning - you are not in an authorized skylane, please turn your vehicle around," chimed the car's computer. Wolf clenched his one good eye shut and grabbed the dashboard with two hands. "You crazy bastard! FOX!"

A taxi cab dropped sharply downward instead of to the side to get out of the way, its horn screaming. The yellow painted vehicle slammed into the bottom and screeched along the glass tunnel wall with a shower of sparks, its bumper bursting off and flying into the traffic zooming mere feet above inciting more cars to swerve around in the chaotic pandemonium.

"Shit sorry!" Fox looked back and chuckled as Wolf covered his face. "We're ok Wolf! Just hang on! And yeah! Keep that eye covered!"

Olivia stood at the podium and continued to listen to what the Macbethian president had to say. He was a short brown mole like the rest of the planet's representatives and was standing on his balcony behind his shorter podium.

"Well, right now the planet of Macbeth has run up a deficit of around 350 billion credits due to damages and other ulterior expenses," he paused and looked down at his papers slowly. His voice was quiet and meek but still had a firm quality as he spoke. He took another moment to read his notes carefully and then raised his head to meet the microphone again. Olivia nodded as he continued. "I believe we need to set up relief funds to assist with these expenses. These costs are not entirely our fault."

"That is an excellent idea Maclar Prole." Olivia nodded and looked down at her notes again, "Tell me, were you related to the late Dordon Prole?" He smiled softly and looked down, "Yes. He was my brother." Olivia straightened her black coat, "He was a great man, and it's good to know the planet of Macbeth is in the hands of a Prole. We'll work on setting up that relief fund as soon as it's possible," she added. The decorated and uniformed mole raised his chin in confidence as well. "Thank you, The Chancellor of Corneria is most gracious."

"Wow, this is boring," muttered Falco as he watched them exchange more conversation from across their balconies. "Are they just going to keep talking about boring shit like money and dead relatives?"

"Quiet!" urged Katt as she tried to listen.

Max leaned forward towards her seat, "Hey! Isn't she great?" He gestured toward Olivia as she spoke.

"Oh I know!" replied Katt."

"Hey...buddy," Falco turned around and looked at the calico feline behind their seats. "You can sit back, no need to carry a conversation right in my ear."

"Sorry Falco," Max frowned and sat back. His attention returned to their cardinal leader at the podium.

"Yawn, snore, boring." Falco sighed. "I wonder what Fox and Wolf are doing right now..."

"STOP THIS CAR RIGHT NOW!" screamed Wolf as held onto the dashboard for dear life. There were still two paparazzi cars following them and weaving through the oncoming traffic as well.

"These people are insane!" growled Fox as he kept his eyes locked on the traffic ahead. He rigidly maneuvered his way around and between the speeding cars.

"Can we please go back up one level to where the cars AREN'T COMING AT US FOX?!" Wolf turned his head away from the horrifying sight in front of them.

"Warning - you are not in an authorized skylane, please turn your vehicle around."

"Is there a way to shut that damn computer up?!" shouted Fox as he glanced in his rear view mirror at the receding traffic to see a paparazzi car flash its headlights and zoom closer to them.

"Shut it up!?" bellowed Wolf. "No I think you should LISTEN TO IT!" A massive cargo truck roared around them, its horn screaming as Wolf did the same. Several smaller cars whipped around them as well with their headlights flashing.

"Warning - you are not in an authorized skylane, please turn your vehicle around."

"Alright, Wolf hang on again!"

"I'm already hanged on!" he shouted stressfully. The hovercar jerked upward and glided into the skyway above which had traffic going in their direction of travel. Before Wolf could catch his breath the car swung up hard to the right and flew over an adjacent vehicle as their car barely scraped against the glass roof of the freeway's encasing. They rushed past a holographic sign indicating an exit from the skyway was coming up. Fox swerved into the far right lane and held the steering wheel tightly as the car boomed out the exit tunnel from the skyway.

The calamari leader of Zoness stepped up to his podium and smiled at Olivia from across the chamber. "I'd just like to say that it is an honor to be standing here and that I'm confident Corneria, like Macbeth, is in the right hands." Olivia nodded and smiled. "Thank you Chancellor Leto."

The squid pursed his lips together and glanced at his notes. "It's painfully clear that the damage to Zoness is significant. However, this is not the first time we have faced planet wide devastation." Everyone nodded thoughtfully, bobbing their heads as they remembered back to the past when the planet was poisoned by Andross' polluting workshops and weapons factories. "Nonetheless, this destruction is different." He looked around slowly, gaining everyone's attention. "As we all know, the main capital island was 90 destroyed by a planetary assault beam. One way to put it would be to say our planet's government was essentially decapitated." He paused again and glanced back at his dolphin advisor who nodded for him to continue.

"Blah blah, bleeh blah," muttered Falco as he watched Olivia and the calamari speak. Katt glared at him and made a low growling noise from under her throat, characteristic of felines and highly intimidating. He sheepishly smiled at her. "I love you Katt."

"Oh don't you start," she whispered hotly.

He laughed out loud, loud enough that his bellowing echoed off the high marble ceiling and caught everyone's attention. Olivia turned around and looked over at him as everyone did the same.

He quickly realized what he had done and glanced around the faces looking at him. He made a short cough to clear his throat and stood up slowly. "Excuse me," he began with a smile. "You may all unquestionably continue," he added slowly and assuredly as though he were some dignitary with the same precedence they are garnered with. And with that he bowed and sat back in his seat as Olivia continued to stare with a confused furrow on her brow.

Max leaned forward towards Falco's seat. "Smooth one buddy."

The middle finger made a second appearance from the avian.

"Right, thank you...Mr. Lombardi." Olivia adjusted her collar and returned her attention to the Zonessian leader. "Well, Chancellor Leto I would hope that now as we're recovering, you have managed to keep all provinces on Zoness in check and under the main Zonessian government."

Fox and Wolf's hovercar rushed through a red-light and past a large satellite dish on top of a smaller building. A patch of green between a cluster of shops and trees in the distance caught Fox's eye as he steered the car towards it. Wolf slowly opened his eye, still gripping the dashboard, his knuckles white under his fur. "I'm going to suppose that we made it through in once piece, considering that I'm still here?" he asked sarcastically. Fox nodded with a grin as the car landed softly in the open field. The engine whined down as Wolf undid his seat belt and opened the door, roughly kicking it ajar. He stumbled out into the grass and fell forward, but quickly caught himself. Fox looked around, they were in a park with a nearby pond and a café in the distance. There were a few people having a picnic close by as they exchanged glances at the sports car that had landed nearby. A small robin girl was flying a kite a few feet over. She looked at Wolf, blinking a few times before giving him a small smile. He smiled back at the child and rubbed his neck in pain. "Fox, remind me to never ride in a car with you again."

"Not all the Zonessian provinces are in check Chancellor Leto," a voice shot out in the chamber as though coming from nowhere. A tall strong looking tiger slowly stepped up under the light one balcony over from the Zonessians. He was one of the ushers, or at least dressed officially like one in a deep black uniform. He removed the headset from his ears and tossed it to the floor.

"You!" shouted the calamari leader. "I thought we took care of you!"

Several guards were already advancing on the tiger. Olivia shook her head and raised an arm calling them off. They stood back slowly and gave the tiger his space.

"I'm sorry, but...who are you?" questioned Olivia with dignity in her voice from her balcony. Katt glanced at the tiger carefully, and stood up, walking over to Olivia's side as she spoke. "Chancellor, I believe he is from the Tigrinian province on Zoness," she carefully suggested.

"The Tigrinian Federation to be exact," corrected the tiger. The calamari leader folded his arms and looked away in disgust. "Allow me to properly introduce myself," added the tiger. "I am Xavier Zan, leader of my federation of people on Zoness."

"You don't have a federation of people!" spat the calamari from the other balcony. "You're people are a part of a province in the Zonessians states under OUR government."

"Chancellor Leto, please," coaxed Olivia as she curiously looked at the tiger. "Mr. Zan, I'm sure you're fully aware that each populated planet in Lylat is derived under one government. Not two, not three, but one." She spoke softly, she saw that he was aggressive and didn't want to set him off. Katt looked over at her, unsure of how the situation could turn. She looked back at Falco's seat, he had his head leaned against the balcony's railing and was fast asleep. Max was paying careful attention as well, hoping Olivia would know what to do.

"Ah, and why is that Great Chancellor of Corneria?" questioned Zan with a partially mocking tone. He held almost a playful smile but his eyes remained harsh. The leader of Zoness had already had enough and was no longer listening. He took his seat as a sign of disrespect and merely stared at Olivia with beady eyes as the tiger continued to speak. "I mean, the people on our island province wish solidity in their independence as a state. And with that comes a full Lylat recognit..."

"YOU ARE NOT INDEPENDENT!" shouted the calamari leader as he stood up abruptly from his seat. Falco quickly shot awake, "I'm up sweetheart!...Oh." He paused and looked around as everyone was awkwardly staring at him again. "I'm ok, everything's cool here...please continue," he stated loudly raising a hand at everyone.

Max leaned forward in his seat. The middle finger made a return from Falco before he could speak.

Murmurs began to draw from the crowd, clearly seeing the trouble this unique conflict proposed. Olivia glanced at Katt who looked back at her with worried eyes.

"This isn't good," the cardinal leader said barely above a whisper.

A short raccoon advisor and two rottweiler guards quickly rushed up to her, "Chancellor Cardus, I strongly suggest that this...this Xavier Zan character be escorted out of the building immediately. Perhaps even off the planet." He looked intensely stern, worried at the same time, speaking harshly as she looked down at him with an equally stressed and worried expression. "He poses a threat to our stability," he finally said.

"I recommend it too," added Katt just as firmly.

Olivia looked back at the tiger across the balcony who was bickering with the leader of Zoness. They were yelling at each other about incessant nuances such as border disputes and trade and even mocking each other's cultures. The tiger remained dignified and held his chin raised as the calamari leader of Zoness simply let his emotions pour forth in anger and frustration as he shouted at the tiger. A shorter dolphin advisor to the calamari tried to calm the leader down but he had none of it and brushed him off, continuing to shout. The crowds around them grew louder as they listened to the continued squabbling.

"Alright that is enough!" shouted Olivia, not using the microphone as she stepped up to the railing on her balcony. "Guards, you may escort Mr. Zan to the nearest spaceport. I'm sure he'd like to get back to his federation." The tiger looked around with a smile as several canine guards approached him from behind, entering through the double doors to his balcony.

"I warn you Chancellor Cardus..." he said softly. "All that we seek is representation. We are our own people on Zoness, our own culture." A guard grabbed his arm and began pulling him back from the balcony's railing. The tiger smiled and laughed, "I warn you! Blood will be spilled on your soil for not acknowledging our sovereignty!" he shouted and struggled, more guards taking hold of him. He was strong, but not strong enough to handle the burly canines. He stopped resisting and allowed them to take him away in silence. However, before the doors closed he shouted one more phrase, but it was not in a language they could understand. It was in some native tongue that was foreign to Olivia, her advisors and even the calamari from Zoness himself who still held an enraged crease on his brow.

"What'd he say?" asked Falco absently, still groggy as he rubbed his face and stirred from his seat.

"Death to you all..."whispered Katt. Olivia swerved around to meet her eyes. "What?" she demanded harshly.

"He said...he said death to us all." Katt looked away as Max approached them. Olivia stared at her, Falco doing the same. The delegates were already ushering out to leave, to return to their homes, their own planets. "Well...that didn't go too bad," said Max after a moment of silence. Olivia lowered her head as the calico put an arm around her.

"Didn't go too bad?!" shouted Wolf before he took a sip of his coffee, raising a hand at Fox, "We almost got killed! How can you say it didn't go too bad?!" They were still in the park, sitting on a bench overlooking a duck pond. A few tall buildings nearby draped over the area under a clear blue sky, casting shadows and highlights from the glimmering glass facades, one skyscraper pasting a brilliant reflection on the pond in front of them.

"Since when did you get so jaded?" asked Fox taking a bite of his corndog. "I mean, I don't remember you being a thrill seeking type, but I don't remember you being the uptight type." He muffled his words between his chewing as Wolf looked at him in revulsion. "Uptight? I am not uptight!" he said in disbelief, watching Fox chew.

"Oh yeah? I think that uniform is getting to your head," Fox pointed at it with his corndog stick. Wolf looked down at the formal blue fabric and gold arm cuffs. He didn't say anything, merely huffing at the thought of his suggestion.

"That's not my car you know!" started Wolf, pointing at the black hovercar that was sitting under a tree nearby. "Pepper got that for me when I got the job. I don't think he'd be too happy to know that you joyrided and almost totaled it in the process."

Fox laughed wiping crumbs from his muzzle, "Oh come on. It wasn't joyriding I was just getting us away from those media hounds."

"Right, and that really required the high speed pursuit in oncoming traffic."

"Ok...maybe it was a little joyriding," Fox grinned at him. "Was it good for you?"

"You can go to straight to hell."

"Hey!...Corndog?" Fox held out the half eaten snack towards his face, still grinning.

"Either I've gotten uptight or you're aging in the wrong direction." Wolf shook his head and finally broke a smile.


	3. After Sunset

**Chapter 3 - After Sunset**

"The Tigrinian Islands," started the female computer voice as it highlighted a cluster of dots on the Zonessian map. Stats began to list on the side of the image as the image zoomed in on the chain of islands. "Population 280,000, provincial capital Deltap City," it chimed as the image froze on a close up of the main island in the chain.

Olivia paced around the meeting room. It was a simple room with wood wall paneling and pictures of previous leaders hanging every other foot. A long table in the center with several chairs around it complimented the area. Advisors and officials spoke to each other fervently in front of the massive computer screen on the wall at the head of the table. They were all bickering about what had just happened in the chamber room.

"The media is going to definitely pry their fingers into the Zonessian situation, I can say that for sure," said one advisor, the same raccoon who recommended to Olivia that Xavier Zan be escorted back to Zoness.

Olivia shook her head, "Alright, let's go over exactly what has just happened." Everyone nodded as she continued. "Right now, we have a radical nationalist from a small group of islands on Zoness who just threatened the most powerful planet in Lylat with violence to forward his "people's" agenda." She continued to pace around as the room stayed quiet. "Ambassador Monroe," she started. Katt looked up from her notes. "You're going to go on a small trip."

"A trip?" questioned Katt.

"Yes, a trip." Olivia clasped her hands behind her back, "You're going to go to Zoness, scope out the situation for us. It's going to be low profile, no big entourages, no fanfare, just you, and a small intelligence group."

The raccoon shot up from his seat, "Chancellor Cardus I must disapprove..." Olivia waved him off. "Advisor Akun, your comments will be kept to a minimum when I am speaking. Please...it will make things easier." The older raccoon took his seat with dignity, making sure not to lower his chin as he descended.

She frowned, "Now where was I." She looked back at Katt, "Yes, you will depart immediately Ms. Monroe, however, when there, I don't want you to make contact with the Zonessian chancellor at all."

Katt nodded, "Then who do I make contact with?" she questioned carefully.

"Xavier Zan."

The raccoon shot up from his seat, "Chancellor!"

"SIDDOWN!" she bellowed. The room went silent. No one was sure how to respond from the sudden exchange. Olivia paced around the table as everyone looked around awkwardly. "Okay," started the cardinal after a moment of silence. She rubbed her temples with her gloved hands. "I know I don't know much about this...these politics. I know some of you in this room right now have been in this field for decades, perhaps even before I was born." She nodded to a white horse sitting at the far end who appeared in his upper 70's. "But right now, I'm trying. Okay? I'm really trying, and if you all could just..." She took in a deep breath, "Just trust me..." Everyone stayed silent. "Okay? Can I at least have that?"

The raccoon lowered his head.

"Thank you," finished Olivia. "Katt, what I'm trying to do is learn more about who Xavier Zan is, and what his "federation" is. Even though it's microscopic and it has hardly a quarter million citizens, I want to know as much as possible about it, its people, its culture from a personal standpoint. The computer can only tell us the statistics and I can already see that they aren't a military threat. However, Chancellor Leto of Zoness will not cooperate because he doesn't acknowledge what this federation is or who its people are. Just because he says it doesn't exist doesn't mean they don't have a real tangible presence in Lylat. We're going to do things our way, and what's in the best interest of Corneria's safety." She smiled at her.

Katt smiled and nodded back. "I'll go get ready." She got up and made her way towards the door. Olivia caught her by the arm. "Hey," she whispered, "Good luck ok?" Katt straightened her blouse, "You too." The cardinal broke a smile.

The raccoon rose from his seat as well, "Chancellor, you do understand that this solar system has a principle for its political structure. We all live under one government per world. Surely, you will not support this federation, because then Zoness will have two governments, and that will only cause chaos..."

"Akun," she began stiffly, "I'm not trying to start a war. I'm trying to prevent one. This meeting is adjourned."

"WHAT?!" screeched Falco. Katt shuffled around the condo throwing random clothes into her government issued black suitcase which was propped open on the couch next to the avian.

"Oh, isn't this exciting?! Zoness!" She squealed in giddiness as Falco stared in disbelief.

"And what am I supposed to DO?!" he shouted in question.

"Do? You're coming with me!" She moved around rapidly as she tossed one of his shirts into the suitcase. He threw the shirt out the suitcase, "I can't go with you! There are things I have to do here!"

Katt stopped and crossed her arms. "Hah, like what?" she questioned bitingly.

"Like..." he paused and looked around for a moment, soon snapping his fingers. "OH I know, like doing missions for the Star Fox team maybe?!"

"You can't do anything til another Great Fox is built."

"DAMMIT!" he shouted.

She laughed and threw the shirt back into the suitcase. "Oh come on! This will be so much fun! We get to to go the beach, see the islands!"

"Deal with planetary terrorists..."

"Oh come on, who said they were terrorists?!" shouted Katt.

"Uh, I think that was made clear when that tiger guy said whatever it was he said in that chamber room a few hours ago." Falco crossed his arms.

"Whatever," she replied nonchalantly. "He was probably just angry that no one was listening to him. And I can't blame him! On this trip we'll get to learn more about him. Who knows maybe he isn't that bad of guy! You know how tigers are."

"Oh and how are tigers?" he questioned helping her close the over packed suitcase.

"Just like avians," She pecked him on the cheek as he scowled. "Now don't forget your bathing suit!"

"You didn't forget the keys did you?" asked Wolf as they walked down the sidewalk slowly next to each other.

"They're right here Wolfs," said Fox waving them in the air with a smirk.

"Shut up. It's not mine remember? I'm just being precautionary."

"Precautionary? That's a new one for Chairman O'Donnell!" said Fox humorously. They had recently had enough of riding in cars for today so they decided to stroll around and just see the sights of the city. The sun was setting now, the orange reflections bounced off the glass skyscrapers above them. He hadn't been to Corneria in years and he was seeing the city up close for the first time in a long while.

"I remember these buildings..." Wolf looked up as they continued down the sidewalk. "...from when I was young. Leetah," he blinked, "Mother, she'd take me walking with her, we'd walk down these sidewalks, ride the hovertrains and I'd just watch them go by." He dazed upward as Fox watched him from behind the rim of a soft drink cup in his hand. "Of course I probably sound silly. I'm talking about myself from when I was just a pup of three." Wolf stopped looking and folded his arms as they walked.

"No of course not," started Fox. "I think you're someone who's just reminiscing on a place where he grew up. There is certainly nothing silly about that."

Wolf smiled, "Well, thank you Fox."

He laughed, "For what?"

"For the tour." Wolf looked around, "This city is beautiful. I don't know why there would ever be people who'd want to destroy it."

"Were you not one of those people?" questioned Fox.

Wolf looked at his hands absently, trying to think of what to do with them. "What's your point?" He folded his arms again.

Fox nodded. He knew when to stop. He threw his drink cup in a trash can as they passed it by, Wolf still silent. The streets were moderately empty, only a few people out doing some shopping. They were probably at home watching the news or with their families. However as time went by and the sun dipped below the horizon, something peculiar happened in the streets, more people appeared. They began to fill the sidewalks, the roadways, as the city seemed to just come alive with the pulse of the night.

"Oh no," muttered Fox as they began to weave through the now crowded sidewalk of people. They seemed like they were in a partying frame of mind, the crowds being mainly of people in their early and late 20's.

"What is this?" asked Wolf with slight curiosity.

"This city sort of just springs to life after sunset. I'm sure after being under tyranny for the past few months they're in a mood to party."

"Well what's wrong with that?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" shouted Falco. "I just don't swim! It's not in my nature!" He crossed his arms and raised his chin up. Katt and him were in the line at the spaceport for their flight check in. The sun had just set and the massive lines to the different flights abounded inside the terminal. A blue robin one line over with a suitcase looked him up and down.

"Why the hell aren't we taking our own private ship?!" he asked in annoyance.  
Katt looked through her passport and ID cards, "Well, because Olivia wants this trip to be discreet," she started calmly. "If we went in our own ship then it wouldn't be very discreet if the Chancellor of Zoness knew that a private shuttle from Corneria had to get landing clearance right?"

"Argh fine," Falco looked around at the crowds in the terminal with disgust. "I haven't even been on a spaceplane in years."

"Well then, now's the perfect time to get yourself reacquainted!"

"I don't want to be reacquainted. I'm just not a club person!" said Fox as his friend laughed.

"I've never even been in a nightclub Fox! So trust me, I'm not one either," added Wolf. "Besides, you're right. I don't feel like dealing with the crowds. And listen to me, I sound old already."

"What, no nightclubs on Venom?" A camera flashed in their faces blinding him for a second. "Fox McCloud and Wolf O'Donnell!" screamed a woman.

Wolf's eye darted around the crowds on the sidewalk as Fox blinked. They were all looking at them.

"Oh...hello...?" said Fox dumbly. "Wolf," he whispered desperately to the side. "Run to the car. I'll be the diversion."

"What?!" gasped Wolf as the crowds drew around them with cameras flashing.

"Just go!" shouted Fox.

Wolf slowly backed off as everyone's attention stayed on Fox. He jogged down the sidewalk weaving through more crowds and past the fluorescent lit shop windows. However something quickly dawned on his mind. "Shit the keys." He swerved around, seeing Fox had disappeared in the amassing crowd of flashing cameras behind him. He scowled and figured Fox was probably a liar and was enjoying the attention. He started to pace back towards the mob, but something caught his eye off to the side, a man standing in the distance, one who stood out from the crowded street horde. He was wearing a long black coat simply watching the crowd and camera flashes from a distance. Wolf slowed and watched him as the masses of people merely drifted around him. He just stood there blankly.

"Hmm...a tiger, that's a species you don't see too often."

The poodle flight attendant stood at the front of their aisle with her partner for the other one. "We'd like to thank all our passengers for flying with Lylat Space Carriers Flight 221 Corneria City to Zoness City direct..." Falco put on his headphones and looked out the window as they taxied down the tarmac, getting ready for takeoff. Katt was seated next to him by the window fiddling with her PDA and inputting her itinerary for the trip. "We ask that all our passengers adjust their watches, clocks or other time pieces as there will be an 11 minute time dilation between the point when we accelerate to light speed and when we achieve light speed," she smiled in excitement as the space plane rumbled from its engines warming up. He watched the dumb looking poodle in the colorful uniform point out the exits, merely watching her lips move as loud rock music blared through his ears. Might as well enjoy this trip while you can, he thought. Katt buckled her seatbelt and looked out her window. She smiled triumphantly, glad she got the window seat and Falco stuck by the aisle.

Wolf watched the tiger carefully. He was doing something peculiar. "What is he? Some sort of crazy?" said Wolf aloud. The tiger was raising his arms out to the side as though he were being crucified. More people just walked around him, not even looking at him, not even acknowledging.

Katt held the edge of her seat as the spaceplane rumbled again, it was slowly turning to face the long stretch of runway it was to use to take off.

No one else except Wolf seemed to notice the tiger. The large feline cocked his head back and looked up towards the sky, a huge smile on his face, his razor sharp teeth glistening as he stared upward with glossy eyes. The image became haunting, Wolf took a step back, bumping into a lady.

Falco shut off his music, gripping his seat as the flaps retracted on the wings. "Full power in five seconds," said the eagle captain.

Wolf watched the man grin eerily toward the black sky, unable to take his sight off of him.

"Four." The eagle pulled on a lever above him.

Wolf couldn't stand it anymore, what was this man doing, this tiger.

"Three, power check good." The flight attendants buckled themselves in.

Wolf wanted to approach him but he was frozen, unable to move as he watched him. The crowds flowed around him.

"Two, engine stablilty check good." The tiger looked straight at Wolf through the crowds, locking eyes, a huge beaming smile on his face as he clenched his chest.

"One, stand by." He ripped open the black trenchcoat.

"What the hell?"

"Launch."

A massive explosion replaced the tiger, a rupturing orange ball of a fire boomed out. Wolf's feet left the ground, becoming airborne, he blasted through the plate glass shop window behind him. The crowds around him blew back, becoming airborne as well as the entire block was bathed with fiery light and debris shooting outward.

The engines roared out with jets of fire. The plane screamed down the runway. Falco clenched his eyes shut.

Fox flew into the concrete from the thrusting force, covering his head as chunks of debris shattered around him and into the howling crowds. All he could hear was the screaming as he held his eyes shut and covered himself as best he could. The concrete and metal rained down like hail all around him.

"Rotate engines V1. Control, air lift off, stand by!" The eagle captain pulled another lever and tapped into a computer console, the co- pilot doing the same. The space plane glided off the ground and climbed toward the night sky above.

Fox looked up, chaotic bedlam of smoke and fire meeting his eyes.

Olivia burst into the control room. Dozens of image screens filled the circular room as operators rushed frantically to and from different consoles. A beady eyed rabbit rushed up to her with a hand to his ear, listening to his headset intently. "Chancellor Cardus!"

"What just happened?!" Olivia shouted.

"Ava at Main, in the uptown district, yes I got it." The hare nodded and returned his attention to Olivia. "Please stay calm Chancellor. There's been an explosion. Information is sketchy, power and city cams are out in a three block radius."

Olivia's face went dead as three more people burst into the room. The raccoon advisor Akun, complimented with two rottweiler guards towering over him, rushed towards the chancellor.

"Chancellor Cardus!" he began with a finger raised. "This is the exact situation I warned of!"

"SAVE IT!" she howled as the busy room went silent. "Operator, get me a skyway cam from one of the freeways, anything facing the skyline."

"Chancellor it won't show much..."

"Just do it," she said sharply. The raccoon folded his arms as the operator worked the computer at his console. The largest screen in the center of the room cycled through different images of jammed pack freeways, hovercars at a standstill in the skyways, one after another as everyone stayed silent, not even breathing. Finally it stopped at an image of Corneria City's skyline from a distance, the city lights illuminated most of the area. They were also highlighting a clearly visible smoke trail billowing on the left side of the skyline coming from somewhere between the buildings. Olivia's face began to twist in anger, finally letting out an enraged screech that echoed through the room.

"WOLF!" Fox scrambled up, fanning smoke out of his vision. He clamored over shattered slabs of concrete as he made his way towards where his friend had headed moments before. There were downed people everywhere crying out in anguish as howling sirens could be heard echoing through the streets. He finally came to a battered shop window. A blue uniformed figure was crumpled in the display case. "NO WOLF!" Fox rushed towards him and pulled the shelves and appliances off of him. He shook the weak figure in his arms as he came to, brushing the pieces of glass out of his fur.

"Oh...? What was that...?" he muttered softly. His eye patch was missing showing both eyes, one scared, one half closed.

"Wolf! Look at me! Look at me!"

His eye sifted around until they met Fox's. "Ah...such a...handsome...save me..." he muttered drearily.

"You're gonna be ok Wolf! Please tell me you're gonna be ok!" He scooped him in his arms and pulled him out of the shop. There was hazy smoke and dust everywhere as he coughed it away, Wolf draped in his arms.

"I...I need an ambulance!" cried a shrill woman from under a slab of concrete. Fox couldn't look, it was too awful. "Please...help me..." came another. They were everywhere, the bodies. It was horrifying, moments before everything was just fine and now it was all wrecked to the ground and strewn about. Fox looked down at Wolf, there was shrapnel in his arms and his blue uniform was ripped in several places. His head looked ok, no blood there thankfully. He had to get him out of here.

Several doctors and regular people who were unhurt scrambled over the debris filled street and were helping people onto stretchers. Soon dozens of hover ambulances were at the scene, dozens of doctors all trying to do the same thing, the lights and sirens mixing together in the smoky night.

"Sir! Does that man need medical attention!" shouted one doctor through the haze and pointing at Wolf in his arms. Fox couldn't think, but he saw all the other bodies.

"No...I got him. Help them!" shouted Fox, shaking his head at the helpless people all around the area. The doctor nodded stiffly and rushed with his team to take care of the victims.

"Ah...this makes it the fourth time I've been in your arms Fox..." Wolf smiled weakly up at him, his good eye still half closed, obviously he was in a daze thought Fox, not responding to him.


	4. The Powerless Fingertips

**Chapter 4 - The Powerless Fingertips**

The squirrel leaped out of the news van rushing towards the dust filled streets with his crew tagging behind him. The dust just hung there, like a hazy smoke, the only thing penetrating through it were the emergency lights rotating around over and over again. Right away his fancy suit was covered in a layer of soot and grime, but he didn't care, he was too mesmerized by the scene before him, the people being helped onto stretchers, the victims crying out in pain.

"Right here is good, set up right here," he said as the camera man fixed up the tripod and prepared the live broadcast. The squirrel readied himself with the microphone close to his lips and before he knew it, the red light came on.

"This is Daniel Karona with CLN news, I'm coming to you live from Furpaw Avenue near the intersection at Main near downtown Corneria City where an incredible scene is unfolding behind me."

Olivia and the other operators and advisors all stopped bickering and stood in silence as the news broadcast came on the largest screen in the control room. Soon all the screens were showing the same exasperated looking squirrel. He was somewhat eccentric in appearance, dark gray almost black fur, and hair that was a deep shade of green. Eccentric, but professional would be one way to put it. He had a serious scowl as he spoke with morose conviction. "At approximately 8:44p.m. an explosion occurred at the crowded intersection you see behind me," he continued. "Steve can we zoom in on the intersection behind me, just to get a better look." The camera panned off the reporter and focused in on the haze filled street scene of emergency lights and sirens. "This is most unfortunate," continued the squirrel off camera, "In an age where we were all looking forward to peace...and now...this..."

"Intelligence," whispered Olivia.

The raccoon advisor standing next to her slowly looked at her as she stared in a daze. "Chancellor Cardus?"

"I said intelligence," she added louder. "Get me intelligence. I want to know how this happened because we all know this wasn't an accident." She looked down at the shorter raccoon who was sternly glaring at her. "But I have a feeling you already know who's responsible."

"As do you," he said with equal heaviness.

"Comm operations," started Olivia. A hare with a headset on turned around. "Yes Chancellor?"

"Get me Xavier Zan, he should have just landed on Zoness by now. "Perfect timing for him," she said off-handedly.

Wolf woke up with a start. He was lying on a couch, his uniform sleeves ripped off at the shoulder exposing many small bandages on his arms. Before he could say anything Fox re-entered the living room with a box of supplies in his hands.

"Oh you're awake," he started.

Wolf looked around. "Where are we?"

"Well..." Fox kneeled by the couch digging through the medical kit he brought. "You weren't hurt too bad, just some cuts and bruises, so I figured it wouldn't be necessary to take you to the hospital. So I uh..." he paused, "...brought you back to my place."

Wolf felt his face, his eye patch was missing. It was probably blown clear off his face. He groaned as a dull pain seethed through his forehead. "Ok, first off...what the hell was that," he mumbled, still rubbing his face. "I just remember...this big explosion and then...you...and now I'm here..."

"Yeah I remember the same thing," Fox joked. He dabbed a cotton ball with alcohol from a small brown bottle. "Hang on, you got a nasty one on your arm here that I didn't get." He leaned over Wolf, dabbing the cotton swab where needed. The lupine hissed and recoiled when the swab touched his arm.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad." Fox returned the cotton swab as Wolf bore with the stinging pain.

"You're hurt." Wolf pointed to a cut above Fox's brow.

"I'll be fine. You had it a lot worse, I just got lucky." He continued dabbing. "Those other bandages on your arm are for quick healing," Wolf looked down at his arms. "You should be able to take those off in a few minutes. And then..." Fox put the cotton swab away, closing up the medical kit. "And then, good as new."

Wolf sat up looking at Fox. However the rest of the room distracted him for a moment. It was nicely furnished but still had a boyish mess tossed around, a large screen TV, nice end table covered in crumpled clothes, a chair with similar clutter. There was even a wall sized window with a view of the mountains in the distance. "This is a pretty nice place you got here McCloud."

Fox laughed, "Well, you save a planet you get the best. I'm sure your place is just as nice."

"Eh...you got a better view, but I at least keep my place clean," said Wolf dryly. Fox smirked and looked out the window behind him. "Ah well you should see it at sunrise, it's night now so you can't see much, but man, when you see that sun coming up over those mountains. Nothing beats that."

Wolf smiled at him, but it slowly changed to a glum expression. "When that explosion hit...I was...reminded..."

Fox's eyes questioned him, "Reminded of what?"

"It reminded me of when I first crashed in the Wolfen...that same feeling, 7 years ago. It just came right back to me."

Fox looked at him carefully before looking down at the floor, "I'm sorry."

Wolf shook his head, "No, no. Don't be," he smiled. Fox got up and sat next to him on the couch not sure where to put his hands. They looked at each other.

"That cut looks bad Fox...," said Wolf, his words trailing off. Before Fox knew it, Wolf pulled a paw around the back of his head and motioned him close, his fingers massaging the fur on his neck. What was happening thought Fox. What was going on right now in this very moment? What was going through his head? My head? Our heads? This gesture of affection, what did it mean? Suddenly he felt a wet warmth, the warmth of Wolf's tongue lapping around the cut on his brow. It was awkward to be groomed like this, but at the same time it felt natural coming from Wolf. It felt good to be held this close. It felt...

...right?

"Falco? Falco, honey you can open your eyes, it's ok now." The avians eyelids shot up. He let go of the seat in front of him. "I'm fine," he muttered. "That wasn't bad."

Katt laughed, "Right...well we're on our way now. This flight will only be about four hours. She looked out the window, they were in space now getting ready to jump to light speed. "As for me," she said as she put on her eye mask, "I'm taking a cat nap."

"Right, you do that..." grumbled Falco as he watched her smile from behind the silly blue mask and rest her head on a pillow against the window.

"Tea or coffee?" asked the poodle flight attendant with a plastered smile.

"You got alcohol?" he asked. She smiled and pulled out a small bottle. "Well sir, today is your lucky day."

"I'm sure it is," he muttered dryly, taking the bottle from her.

Cecilia looked out the window from her apartment at the city's skyline, watching the billowing smoke trail with careful eyes. She held a cordless phone close to ear with both hands, her paws shaking, tail twitching, whiskers pressed back.

"Daddy," she uttered nervously. She took a deep breath, trying to pull her eyes away from the city lights. "When is this going to end...?"

"It is only the beginning my child."

She nodded stiffly, trying to accept the words.

"But know this Cecilia. It is all for the greater good, all of it."

"I know daddy," she choked.

"I have to take a very important call now. They want to talk to me. But please do not worry my child. All will be well soon. Keep to your part. Play your role, and know it is all for a greater purpose. Wolf O'Donnell trusts you as his secretary. Hold on to that trust tightly my child, because you will need it. Goodbye Cecilia."

"Goodbye daddy." The fiery colored tabby hung the phone up. Slowly she melted into her couch, hugging herself as tightly as she could, wrapping a tail around her for comfort.

"The call is processing Chancellor." The hare with a headset on typed into a computer console. Olivia turned to face the largest telescreen, straightening her black coat out with a scornful expression. She couldn't hide her anger and angst. Her raccoon advisor Akun stood at her side. Suddenly the screen came to life. A smug smiling tiger watched them from behind a desk.

"Ah, Chancellor Cardus. For what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You know damn well what!" she shouted. She wanted to keep her cool but failed. The cardinal was huffing angrily, her red feathers heaving up and down, beak and intense eyes scrunched up.

"I'm sorry." The tiger tilted his head. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"You're not going to tell me that you had nothing to do with what just happened are you?!"

"Of course not, we take full responsibility."

"Because!" Olivia continued blindly. "I know it was your people's doing! So don't EVEN deny it!"

"Chancellor Cardus!" hissed Akun. "He has already admitted it!"

The tiger laughed deeply. "Oh Miss Cardus." Her face went blank, body lifelessly stiff. "You make me laugh. I hope now you understand where I'm coming from when I say that I want my people to have our nation rightfully recognized." He crossed his hands, intertwining his fingers.

Olivia took a deep breath, straightening her coat once again. "I'm sorry Xavier Zan. The Cornerian government does not negotiate with terrorists."

The tiger's smile turned to a frown, but still held a smug appearance. "Miss Cardus you disappoint me. And unfortunately...you will also disappoint your people greatly."

"What do you mean?" she snapped.

"What I mean is...," the smile returned to his face. "I'm sure it won't look too good for your public image if there are..." he paused, his smirk widening, "more terrorist attacks perhaps?"

"There won't be any more terrorist attacks. I won't allow it."

"Don't over-estimate your power Chancellor."

"Don't under-estimate your ego."

He raised his hand up. "Honestly Miss Cardus, let's look at this realistically. This has been planned for a long time now, even during the Androssian take over when your esteemed General Pepper lost touch with his mind." He chuckled softly. "So what that means is my terrorist cells are already in place. They're just waiting to strike on my command." He extended a claw and dug it into his wood desk. She stayed silent, as did everyone else. "I hope you put some thought into that Miss Cardus." He started tracing a little design with his claw, the splinters flaking off the timber as he went along. "And I also hope that Corneria plans to forward a commission to recognize the Tigrinian Federation as an independent entity on Zoness by the end of the week." Olivia opened her beak to speak but Xavier raised his paw up. "I'm sorry Miss Cardus, this conversation is over." The screen went blank as she stood with a shell shocked expression.

Wolf pulled away from Fox, looking at him carefully with deep eyes. Fox did the same. "Do you..." he whispered. "Want to stay the night?" Wolf questioned him with his eyes. "I mean!" started Fox. "You know...til you heal and stuff."

Wolf smiled. "I'd be glad to stay..." His voice was hardly above a whisper. They were still in an awkward position on the couch, Fox leaning over Wolf who was lying under him.

"What are we doing Fox...?" he asked softly.

"I don't know anymore," he whispered. He started pulling the bandages off Wolf's arms, the cuts no longer visible from the ointment. Without anymore words he lowered his head and started grooming the gray fur on his arm, licking about where the cuts once were. Wolf didn't know what to think anymore, merely melting deeper into the soft cushions of the couch and staring up at the ceiling as this continued. It felt good, no, incredible. The past months of his life might have been crazy and this was only adding to it, the feeling of Fox's tongue lapping up to his shoulder then to his neck. But for a moment Wolf thought how he'd been holding it all back for so long. He couldn't hide it anymore, it was all exciting to him, it was all pleasurable, it felt so good and he wanted more, he wanted Fox. As the vulpine's tongue lapped up his neck, he lowered his muzzle and their noses met. The sudden touch was like a bolt of lightening shooting straight to his heart. The warmth that he felt in his stomach was electrifying. Tonight he had almost died and he would have left this world without knowing this, these feelings. Suddenly for the first moment in his life, he felt alive. He didn't hold back anymore. He pressed his lips to Fox's and let the warmth flow through him because he didn't want to hold it back. He couldn't hold it back, not anymore, not after living, not after experiencing such feeling. He drank in his scent, tasting it, tasting him. Inside his head he was laughing, after all these years he thought, after all of my life, suddenly it all felt right. Fox placed a paw on Wolf's chest, intensifying the embrace, unbuttoning the charred blue fabric that once was his uniform. The buttons fell, but he kept pulling, unable to focus during the ecstasy of it all.

Things came to an ease, and they slowed, Fox inching back and opening his eyes. "Wolf...," the name barely escaped his muzzle. He was now nearly on top of him, crouched on all fours over him as Wolf's eyes looked back into his, one blue, and the other scarred and foggy gray, they both watched him with equal heaviness, but almost a drunken appeasement as well. He was holding Fox's arm, tenderly brushing the orange fur with his claws, his foot paw found his leg and he felt the fur with his toes. He drank in his scent as Fox huffed around his muzzle, just breathing and feeling him, massaging his shoulders unsure of what to do.

"We should get you out of these burnt clothes," he whispered as he kneaded his fur. Wolf nodded, still in a daze. They both were in a daze not sure where either of them was going.

The space plane rolled across the tarmac at the space port on Zoness. Hundreds of construction cranes dotted the island capital with flocks of seagulls gliding through the ocean breeze. It was mid-afternoon in Zoness City and it was apparent from all the construction going on that they were indeed rebuilding from the previous devastation.

"This is a security alert," came a voice from speakers above everyone's seats. Falco and Katt awoke with a start. "All inbound flights from Corneria will undergo a maximum security check at the main terminal gate do to recent events. Thank you for your co-operation."

Katt looked at Falco. "Recent events?"

He looked at her carefully. "Keep your PDA on. I'm sure Olivia will let us know."

Akun stood at the meeting table with his ears perked out stiffly. "Chancellor Cardus, I assume you'll be taking immediate action!"

"What kind of action?" she questioned harshly. "Right now we need to figure out where these terrorist cells are and work up a diplomatic plan of accession Advisor Akun."

"Nonsense, he's probably bluffing!" he retorted as he sat down. "We need to cut off the head of the serpent at its source." He balled his hand into a fist. "I recommend working with Chancellor Leto of Zoness to move toward a full strike plan on the Tigrinian Islands to destabilize the province."

"What?!" shouted Olivia. "Do you have any idea how that will look in front of the Katinians or the Macbethians?!" She looked around the meeting room at the other advisors. Two canines and an older white horse, however Akun's raccoon masked eyes intensified their glare across from her. "Akun, you want to strike a province, no, an island chain, of no less than a quarter of a million people. I'm not about to play the role of galactic bully. There are alternatives to solving this situation."

"This is a waste of time Chancellor!" he shouted. "You are putting the planet in needless danger!"

"Oh I'm the one putting the planet in needless danger? Sending a strike force to Zoness will only aggravate the situation!"

Akun raised his chin defiantly. "You will motion for the strike squad Chancellor."

"No I will NOT!"

The room went quiet, the other advisors not even budging to say anything. Akun was breathing heavily, as was Olivia, both obviously stressed from the recent events and from each other. It was also getting late into the night, fatigue was nipping at their focus.

"Let me put it this way Chancellor," started the raccoon coldly. "Your power is an illusion here, a false image. You are the figurehead of Corneria's government, the label on the packaging, the juggling mascot, the public entertainer, the decal. I will move the senate to order a strike. You cannot stop it."

Olivia drooped back into her seat, unable to say anything. She felt defeated in front of everyone in that meeting room but Akun was right. With the entire senate behind him, she couldn't stop him. Everything felt like it was slipping from her very fingertips in that moment right there as she watched the raccoon's heavy eyes burrow into her.

Fox opened the door to the fluorescent lit bathroom, Wolf following him closely. They entered the large marble tiled room together. There was a sink, a shower, but their focus wasn't on their surroundings. They were both bare-chested, breathing heavily, just watching each other. Fox's eyes drifted down Wolf's figure as he shut the door, following the trail of thick white fur that started at his heaving chest and worked its way down to his navel, going lower and lower until disappearing below his belt. Fox pulled Wolf close by the waist. He submitted to his tug and leaned into Fox, breathing into his shoulder and digging his paws into the fiery orange fur on his back. Something carnal was building inside Fox, Wolf too. He sensed it, in his scent, in his eyes, this carnal feeling of want and need. It was always there, just hidden, covered and subdued. He knew it was there though, from the day he first saw Wolf in the hangar on the Great Fox. And now it was rising inside him from the pit of his stomach up to his neck and flowing into his head, the rushing burning heat of unreserved desire.

Wolf finally said something as Fox dug his muzzle into his neck making him gasp.

"We should have done this a long time ago..."


	5. Night Hours

**Chapter 5 - Night Hours**

Max entered the empty senate chamber room, it was late at night the only light filling the area being that from the moon through the glass ceiling. He looked around the vast circular room, his eyes tracing across the balconies when a voice took him by surprise.

"I can't do this anymore Max." The feline swerved around to see Olivia sitting in one of the seats behind him. Her voice was hoarse as she rubbed her face. The cardinal's figure was outlined by the pale moonlight as she sat there. Her eyes met his.

"Olivia? What are you talking about?"

"This...," she slowly rose from the seat and approached the balcony, standing next to him. "Being apart of this. I wasn't meant for it."

Max shook his head, taking her hand. "I don't think anyone was meant for this, but if there's one person qualified for the job, it's you."

She shook her head still looking at the other blue-hued balconies in the moonlight and the seats far below. She knew Max was just trying to make her feel better. He didn't know what it was really like though. He was just a military figure, nothing compared to being chancellor, being the regarded leader of a planet. However now she was aware that her seat of power didn't really have much power to begin with. "He said it himself, I'm just a figurehead."

"Who said that!" belted Max sharply.

She paused. She didn't realize she had said that out loud. "Akun, my chief advisor told me that earlier." She gripped his hand stronger. "But he's right Max, I have no power. Akun is going to move to the senate to assemble an attack against the Tigrinian Federation."

Max blinked. He was in the military and saw that the Tigrinian's posed a threat. Tonight they had just revealed themselves as a danger to the people of Lylat with their terrorist actions and he felt in his mind that the right course of action was to set the province in its place. "Isn't that a good thing Olivia?"

"No!" she shouted. The word echoed off the marble walls around them. He recoiled, realizing that he had aggravated her more. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you had other ideas to handle this situation..."

"I do!" she continued hotly. "We're a civilized planet Max. We have to use diplomacy in this." She took both his hands moving closer, which took the feline by surprise. "We just got out of some of the worst military conflict Lylat has ever seen in the Androssian takeover and I don't want to go back to it."

"I suppose...you're right..." he replied softly.

"I'm tired of the fighting and the duty Max. I can't relax. I have to make things right for Corneria. I have to do this...right..." She started shaking. Fatigue was gripping her body as she leaned into Max. He grabbed her by the shoulders catching her.

"Easy there girl, looks like you could use some..." Before he could finish her beak found his lips and all went silent.

Wolf felt himself become an animal, feral again, as he was pulled into the shower. Fox gave a soft chuckle showing off his canine teeth, his hot breath meeting Wolf's snout. It enraptured him even more, the water beating on his back and running down his fur, the hotness filling him from the inside out. Fox wrapped his arms around him, wasting no time to press his lips to Wolf's, no time to even think of what they were doing. It was just happening. They could have spent their thoughts going over in their heads what was going on, why this was happening, but something had kicked in blocking all this. Their thoughts were only on each other. A cork had come off a bottle and the feelings they had for each other were suddenly fizzling out un-relentlessly, not abating one bit. Suddenly with shock Wolf felt a paw go where he had never felt someone else's go before. What was meant for greeting someone, piloting a fighter from behind white gloves, was suddenly intimate with him. Fox pulled away from the embrace just looking at him from behind his soaked orange fur as his companion returned the gaze unsure of how to react what was being done. It felt so good to him, he didn't want it to stop, he only wanted more and Fox knew it.

Katt and Falco entered their hotel room after an excruciating security check at the airport. Still no word from Olivia but they had learned enough from the terminal newsstands of what had happened. Falco threw his bag on the floor and flopped onto the bed.

"Hell I'm tired," he moaned, kicking his boots off and stretching his legs out. He wriggled his talons around as he watched Katt go into the bathroom and toss back her white hair. She tied it in the back with a hairband to wash her face. She looked beautiful there he thought as his eyes traced her figure. Her bright pink fur was matted and ruffled under her white tanktop and boyish boxers. She stood there and splashed water on her face, that tail of hers wandering around with a mind of its own, almost enticing him. I mean yeah they had just had a four hour interstellar flight but even when she's worn-out she still manages to pull it off. Falco pulled himself off the bed and waltzed over to the small bathroom, slowly entering the door peaking in. She looked up in the mirror at his reflection. He stood there with nothing but boxers and a smug grin.

She laughed, "You gotta be kidding me."

He frowned, the blue feathers on his chest puffing out even more. "Oh c'mon, you used to enjoy this you know." He pulled his arms around her waist as she dried her face with a towel.

"I thought you were tired?" she questioned. He pressed his beak to her neck running his hands up her tanktop. "Oh I see! You're never tired for sex right?" He moaned and nodded his beak into her fur, his hands rising further. She grabbed his arms.

"Well guess what, I'm tired. And when I'm tired...," she pulled away. "That means I'm tired." She walked out the door taking the hairband out and letting her hair down leaving a very disappointed avian to look at himself in the mirror. "Turn the light out when you come to bed."

He slammed the bathroom door shut.

Olivia fiddled with her door lock as Max lapped around the feathers on her neck. They were sneaking in through the back way at the Chancellor's mansion to avoid a security check in. The door she was fighting with led to her bedroom wasting no time to get to what she wanted. "This damn thing won't open!" she growled. She slid her keycard through and the lock finally accepted it, clicking open. The room was dark from all the lights being off, but Max could tell it was massive. Tall opulent windows sheathed in curtains on the far end with tall potted plants around the bed adorned the bedroom. He yelped as Olivia pulled him through the doorway returning her beak to his lips as she threw her long black coat off. As they fell onto the grand size bed she unbuttoned her black uniform.

"You don't mind that I'm government do you?" she frantically said as she pulled at the buttons. Max was struggling with his jacket in the process.

He shook his head. "You know what I realized Olivia after being around you so much." She yanked back her black blouse, pulling her arms out of it, her red feathers puffing out from being bent backwards. "I realized that if it weren't for you...I wouldn't be alive."

"How the hell did I manage that?" she gasped as she pulled at his belt buckle undoing the clasp.

"Well," he started, still breathing with lust. "When I was lieutenant on the capital ship, and you staged that mutiny." She slowed and nodded. "If you hadn't done that I would have been on that ship when it blew up."

She smiled and pulled him close, his lips meeting her beak once again. "Then I guess you don't care about me being government?"

"As long as you don't care I'm military."

She laughed. This is what she had needed, that little thing to help her unwind, to let out all the tension. Max looked amazing in the moonlight, for a feline she thought. His chest was brilliant white with orange, brown and black splotches of fur in random places. She would have preferred an avian, but Max was someone she had grown to like, and besides, the calico was damn good looking. His long tail wrapped around her leg which felt definitely odd, but still nice. One advantage to sleeping with a feline she thought, those long furry tails. She let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny," he pouted. They were both completely absent of clothes now, burying each other in the sheets.

"Nothing," she said grinning. He growled with a smile and pounced on her.

Fox growled and shoved Wolf up against the wall making him yelp but grin in excitement at the same time. He buried his muzzle into his neck, his hands still doing what they were before. Fox was even more animalistic then he was and he was liking it.

"I never knew foxes could be such noble creatures," moaned Wolf. Fox suddenly stopped and looked at him. That line echoed through his head over and over, and instantly he remembered where he heard it. Months ago on the Great Fox, the hangar, it was where he first saw Wolf after saving his life. Suddenly he was there again, stepping off the lift into the hangar, seeing that shadowy figure, watching him run a hand through his hair and stand before his smoking Wolfen. He was wearing his black jacket, his black piloting trousers with the boots that came over them and up to the knee. He had looked amazing, his one eye patch that signified who he was, that coy grin as though he were smiling at the irony of them being near each other. It was where their adventure had begun. Perhaps that grin meant he knew they'd be at this point eventually, together in this intimacy, this embrace. The past continued to echo in his head as the present unraveled in front of him.

"I'd like to think, that by showing trust the other person would return it," Fox finally said. They were the first words he had spoken after entering this unknown territory with Wolf.

"You wouldn't run away from me would you Fox?" He paused. For the first time Fox was forced to think about what they were doing. It was a region in life never traveled by him. He had saved planets, defeated evil, risked himself before all else and now he was facing something that he never thought he would. But he cared about Wolf, for the first time in his life he truly found someone he cared about. And to think all those years he had been there, just lost to the wrong cause, diluted by the wrong people, but still there was someone he cared about and now he had him, on his side, with his trust, right in front of him.

"Never," he finally said. They looked at each others eyes, the only sound being the streams of water blasting from the showerhead.

"Then make love to me." The words hit him like a good punch to the stomach making him freeze and stiffen up. He felt the back of his neck tingle even though only the water was beating there. This was the point of no return.

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed that, but hang on, things are gonna get crazy soon. 


	6. Appearances

**Chapter 6 - Appearances**

Falco stumbled over to the coffee machine rubbing the feathers on his forehead. They were standing astray, choosing their own directions as they sat on his head. He remembered how Fox used to joke that he gave new meaning to the term bed head. Falco struggled with pulling out a styrofoam cup out of the dispenser. When the hotel had said 'complementary breakfast' he didn't expect anything spectacular, but he was hoping at least for something a little more than the tiny cereal boxes and milk cartons on the long clothed table against the wall. Katt was still in her room getting dressed. He figured not to wait for her. The morning light was just hitting the palm trees outside the wall sized lobby windows as hot coffee stung his hand.

"Damn!"

"Well I'll be damned," came a young male's voice from behind him. It sounded awfully familiar to the avian. Falco turned around to see Bill in a white shirt and tropical style swim trunks, the usual sunglasses in the rightful place as well.

"Don't grin at me like that," muttered Falco as he licked coffee off his feathers.

"Man, someone sure is grumpy!" cooed Bill as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"How the hell did you find me anyway?" continued Falco in the same sharp tone as he buttered a bagel. "I'm here on a mission to escape from everyone and I have to run into you."

"Aw c'mon, you know you're happy to see me bud." He smiled and reached over Falco to get some sugar. Pulling open the small packet and pouring the powder into his orange juice.

Falco raised an eyebrow, "Well at least you got a chance to escape earlier than I did. All this annoying crap is happening on Corneria with the government transition and of course the terrorist attack."

Bill nodded and took a sip of his enriched orange juice, frowning at the taste. He reached for another sugar packet. "That's why you're here though. Katt's ambassador and you're the support."

"That seems to be my main purpose in this relationship. I'm support."

Bill laughed and sat down at the closest table before taking another sip of his drink, now smiling at the taste. "Sorry I missed out on the Lylat Unity meeting, but Elena and I had to get away. However we have learned a thing or two about this Tigrinian Federation."

Falco sat down and took a bite of his bagel. "Maybe the info can wait til Katt gets down here. She's the one with the duty." He blew on his coffee as a squirrel came up behind Bill. She was female, gray fur, her hands quickly found the canine's shoulders. He jumped from the touch, quickly relaxing into the massage. Falco looked up. "Hey," he greeted unintentionally sounding scornful.

Bill smiled, "You haven't forgotten who Elena is already have you?"

"Of course not!"

"Goodness, someone sure is grumpy!" she cooed, smiling at Falco. He quickly noticed they had matching tropical trunks.

"You two really have been enjoying your vacation haven't you?"

"Definitely." She sat down next to Bill taking a sip of his orange juice. She quickly gagged, glaring at him.

Falco nodded his head. "Yeah I know, the sugar..."

Elena frowned. "I know!" She reached for another packet. "There's hardly enough!" The white powder blended in with the orange juice as Falco found his head slowly shaking from side to side. "Sorry we missed out on all the partying at Corneria, but right after the planet was liberated Bill and I just decided to head straight to Zoness instead of home. We figured we deserved the break." Bill pulled his arm around her as his tail wagged through the spokes on the chair. "Give our regards to Olivia. She seems to be handling her leadership well. Lylat loves her. I haven't seen interplanetary enthusiasm like this since I was a cadet."

Falco smiled, the first smile of the morning as he sipped his coffee. "Well," he started. "She loves Lylat too."

Wolf opened his eyes feeling the sheets draped around him. His body felt stiff from just waking up, quickly finding himself stretching out his legs and yawning, showing off his sharper canine teeth. He was on the right side of the bed, finding the sheets to be a rich blue color. He couldn't see the rest of the bed to his left, a fault of his impaired peripheral vision, the one blind eye. He turned his head to see an empty spot. The sheets were disturbed and ruffled showing someone had been in them moments before. He ran his paw over the spot. It was warm. Orange hairs were sprinkled on the covers next to him. The fiery color caught the dim light well. They were Fox's. He was quickly reminded what had happened the night before. It was almost a blur to him now. He couldn't help but feel a pang of fear fill his stomach, the realization that what they had done was real and not some dream.

Now Wolf was a person of reason. He felt his thoughts drifting towards his memories, trying desperately to find the source of why this had happened. Why had this happened was a damn good question. Everything felt strange now. This wasn't supposed to have happened. He knew those kind of feelings were there but he never thought they'd be satisfied, not like this. Girls. Damn, he had to find girls that he had liked. Whoa wait, too late for that. We're way past trying to reconcile ourselves that way Wolf. His memories still sifted between one after another. He had never been intimate with anyone. His youth was spent mostly with Andross. There was never time to be close to anyone. Dammit I don't want to be this, cried Wolf in his thoughts. I don't want to be this! I don't want to be this!

"Hey." Fox stood in the doorway, wearing white shorts and a faded 'Corneria Rules!' t-shirt. Wolf quickly sat up, as though guilty from thinking what he had thought. A strange betrayal built up inside him. It was too late to fight his feelings now...way too late.

Before he knew it Fox was already sitting on the bed in front of him, his legs hanging over the side. He looked great, even in the morning with his fur ruffled, the fiery coat twisting around and sticking out aimlessly. His eyes met his. Fox quickly saw the fear in Wolf's face. He knew why he was afraid.

"What...happens now?" questioned Fox, trying to force a smile.

'What happens now? What happens now?!' screamed Wolf inside his head. You're supposed to know what to do. You're the great Fox McCloud, always the cunning bastard with answers, always with a plan.

"You don't regret any of this do you?" questioned Fox. He sounded unsure of himself, like maybe he regretted it himself. Wolf couldn't tell. There wasn't time to decipher the tone of voice. He was forced to think back again. It's time to listen to my feelings he finally deemed. And right now this felt right. It was weird. It was messed up, but it felt right strangely enough. The only thing that was holding him back was fear. Fear of being something that he was afraid to be. It seemed ridiculous now. Damn it. Damn me, he thought. Wait, the question was regret. Do I regret it? I loved what we did. I wouldn't think twice before doing it again. I'm just afraid of what happens now. I'm afraid.

"No," he finally said. "I don't."

Fox smiled. It was a truthful smile, powerful but fading as he motioned close to Wolf, slowly at first. Wolf slightly recoiled moving his head back but Fox pushed himself forward and his muzzle found his, tenderly planting itself against him. Wolf tensed up, unsure of what they were doing.

Fox pulled away carefully, looking at Wolf. "I don't know what to do Wolf. I want to do this. I want to like you. I want you to like me, but...you're afraid."

Wolf strained his face as Fox held him close. "I'm afraid of what being what...what doing this makes someone." That didn't make much sense out loud, but Fox knew what he was talking about.

"Being a tailraiser?"

"Don't say that!" shot Wolf. He hadn't meant for the sharp interjection, but it came out in reflex.

"I see now," Fox said carefully. "You're afraid of the appearance this could create."

"Could? They'll know Fox. They'll find out. We can't hide this."

Suddenly Fox didn't look so brazen, so courageous. A sudden twitch flitted through his left ear. "Uh...why not?" That sounded callous. Fox cringed inside his head. "No one has to know..." He didn't like saying that either. It was Fox's turn to feel guilty for his thoughts. He tried to shake off the feeling and keep composure, his eyes not leaving Wolf's. For a moment they were silent. Wolf's face stared in disbelief as though he had just seen a horrid train wreck unfold before him. Why not? Why not?! I don't want to be known as a tailraiser but I don't want to this to be a machination either. The alarm clock suddenly cried out.

"Time 7:30A.M!" the voice announced.

Wolf shook his head pressing a paw against the clock to silence it. He kept his good eye locked on him. "Fox...you know that won't work..."

"No." He said louder nodding his head as though starting a new mission. "It can if we try. I mean what do you want from this? We can't have both the positives."  
Wolf pulled the sheets off of him and slid off the bed. His feet met the floor. The carpet was soft, meshing between his toes and comforting his padded paws. He stopped for a moment, sitting in the same position Fox was now. Suddenly it dawned on him.

"You're just as afraid aren't you?"

Fox's face twisted, his ears slicking back as well. "I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Something tells me otherwise..." Wolf said carefully.

"I saved a fucking planet!" Fox shouted, getting up from the bed and standing. He took a defensive stance to match his tone. "Twice! And I'm not afraid of a damn thing!"

"You're not afraid?! You lift my tail one moment, press your lips to mine, and the next moment you act like this is something bad!"

"What?!" Fox growled. "You said it yourself Wolf! 'They'll know Fox! We can't hide this Fox!' If you want to hear it from me, I don't think it's bad at all! I love it! I'm not afraid of my feelings! I know who I am! But you know who will think it's bad?!" He stomped over to the curtains and threw them apart, the sudden burst of light making his eyes narrow. A magnificent view met Wolf as he stood up. Corneria City, the steeple topped skyscrapers of glass far in the valley's distance glistened in the early morning light. "They will think it's bad Wolf!" He pointed straight at the skyline. "They will think it! Not me!"

Wolf went silent still staring at the buildings. Fox's voice turned scratchy from shouting. "They will think it...I swear they will...It won't be me..." He was short of breath huffing now with stress.

Wolf found himself in Fox's arms again just hugging him, not thinking of anything else. He hated seeing Fox like this. Fox was the stronger one, and he needed him more than anything right now because he was lost, just lost without him. "Then they don't have to know. I want you to know Fox..." he started softly. "That I know who I am too." Fox had gone quiet during the embrace, just tightening his arms around the gray fur he held, not wanting to let go.

"Hey Olivia?" Max leaned against the bathroom door, giving it a few more knocks. He had been waiting for at least a good fifteen minutes. "Did I do something wrong? Because I mean, if I did...I'm sorry."

He heard the sound of objects clanging around from behind the door. Something was definitely up. "Olivia can you hear me?"

"Yes!" came a muffled shout from inside. "Just give me a minute...no you didn't do anything wrong!" Her voice sounded happier which made Max breathe a sigh of relief. "I'm just...doing women's things."

Max backed away from the door, "Oh..."

There was a sudden knock on the bedroom door. A pang of fear zipped straight to Max's tail. "Shit!" he gasped.

"Chancellor Cardus?" came a male voice. "Are you decent? I have your breakfast!" The voice sounded cheerful as the doorknob began to turn.

Max looked around, somewhere to hide. Dammit there was nothing. He swerved around, but the servant had already entered. It was a short robot, only up to Max's chest, holding a tray in both hands. He had highly formal attire, a white coat that came up to the neck with black slacks and large red boots. He had the form of a young rodent, except for his metallic features. They locked eyes for a moment, the robot's larger ones analyzing the feline carefully. They were a blue, very bright, almost glowing. "Mr. Deveron?" it asked curiously.

Max froze. "Er...yes!"

The robot ignored him for a moment and marched over toward a table shelf. It rigidly put the tray down and made a sharp movement to face him again. "Are you a visitor?" it inquired.

Max still had the same expression he held when the servant had entered, a sort of shell shocked eyes wide face. "Yes!" he quirked.

The robot shook his head. "You did not check in at security. All visitors must check in at the main gate entrance for security." It folded its arms. "Mr. Deveron, you might be a planetary hero but you should still respect the security establishments of this residence. Even Fox McCloud would have to do the same."

"You're absolutely right," broke Max, nodding his head. He raised his arms up playfully. "I don't know what I was thinking!"

The robot's eyes glinted happily. "It's perfectly ok, but we have to be safe you know." His head turned downward stiffly. "Especially because of recent events."

Just then the bathroom door flew open and Olivia came out wearing her bathrobe. Her eyes caught Max's, then the servant's. "Good morning Chancellor!" it chirped.

"Oh hell..." she groaned. "Hey Maximus." She smirked at him. It was definitely one of those awkward 'morning after' moments, but Olivia seemed to take it in stride.

The servant had the tray again and rotated around to face her. "I brought you breakfast! It's an egg omelet with cheese, a muffin, and ice tea!"

Max picked up his jacket off the floor and started putting it on uncomfortably. "With a lemon of course!" it finished.

Olivia grimaced, "Listen...which one are you? Nigel? Nebel?..."

"Nevel."

"Yeah Nevel, hey listen. We'd like some privacy right now. Perhaps you could leave?" She nodded toward the door.

The robot paused and looked at her carefully. Its head turned awkwardly toward the bed and scanned the messy sheets, then his eyes scanned backed to Max who was still struggling with his jacket. "Oh," it said softly. It noticed the moderate mess of the room, clothes tossed around, Olivia in her bathrobe...

"Ooooh!" it said more slowly with a slight curve in tone.

"OH WHAT?! I SAID GET OUT!"

The robot's eyes widened with a chirp of beeps. It quickly made its way to the door, marching out. Olivia was there to slam the door shut behind him.

"You think he suspected something?" Max asked with a grin behind his whiskers.

"I don't know," she said carefully, still looking at the door.

"I've never known a droid to gossip," started the calico. "But they make them so damn smart now."

"And damn annoying too," added Olivia. "One thing I need to do though."

"What would that be?" he asked curiously. She took him by the shoulders and slowly moved forward, her beak meeting his lips. For a moment he was stunned but he wrapped his arms around her uneasily, still surprised from the sudden gesture. He was reminded how she was slightly taller than him but he didn't mind. The feline soon started purring in contentment as she held the embrace. A panel on the wall just next to the bed began sounding off several alert beeps. It was her personal message indicator. She pulled away from Max breathing heavily. "Dammit," she gasped. She brushed past Max to get to it, immediately tripping on one of his boots. The cardinal caught herself and made it to the panel, activating it. An aged looking raccoon appeared. It was her chief advisor Akun. Max quickly ducked out of the panel's view throwing himself to the floor.

"Chancellor Cardus?"

"Yeah what is it," she chirped looking back to see if Max had disappeared. He was sprawled on his stomach, looking at her apprehensively from the floor. Her face jerked back to meet the raccoon's as she tightened her bath robe and straightened the taller red feathers on her head.

He frowned. "What was that? I heard a loud thump when you appeared."

"Oh that was...that was..." she frantically looked around. She saw the tray of food nearby. "My breakfast! Oh I...dropped my breakfast. Everything's fine though. I'll get it cleaned."

"I see..."

"Egg omelet." She shook her head, faking remorse. "It looked good too." Olivia looked down at the floor as though seeing a mess when in reality the breakfast was comfortably on its tray nearby. "I mean, people work so hard to make those things...for other people to eat...and then it just has to be ruined...like this...you know..." Max glared at her from the floor gesturing his hand around. "Wrap it up," he muttered under his breath. "Yes. It's fine," snapped Olivia. "What is it Akun?"

"Right...," he said slightly confused. "Anyways I just wanted to let you know that today your presence will be required at the planetary security briefing at 9 o'clock sharp. Please be ready to discuss serious matters Chancellor. The duty of our planet calls."

"Oh ok, well duty here I come." She smiled sarcastically.

The raccoon frowned again. "Chancellor I wish that you'd respect your position. Sometimes I think you don't know how important your job is. I await your presence. Akun out." The screen went blank as Olivia scowled at it.

She tilted her head mocking him while mouthing his words and grumbling. Max brushed himself off the floor. "You know, I'd really like to talk about what we did last night." This caught her off guard. She stopped and turned to look at him.

"What is there to talk about?" She asked curtly. The matter didn't seem that important to her. Max put his hands in his jacket pockets as though unsure where to put them. He was still a little frazzled from the kiss and sudden maneuver to hide.

"I see..," he finished. He was sort of catching the hint where he fit into the whole spectrum. She sounded busy even when she talked at 8:30 in the morning.

"Look Max," she put her hands on his shoulders which felt awkward to him, expecting another abrupt kiss. "We have a duty to this planet. We're not going to let this get caught up in all that are we? I really enjoyed what we did, and wouldn't mind doing it more...on say..." She looked around. "A regular basis?"

He nodded carefully not sure how to respond. "Well...uh yeah sure Olivia." He had wanted something with a little more meaning but she was right, they had careers, duty, jobs, whatever else they did in their lives. Olivia was definitely a bizarre woman. He had never met any lady in his whole life who would have offered this type of casual arrangement. It was definitely new territory for him, but it was alright he concluded. He couldn't fight the feeling though that he wanted it to mean just a little bit more. It felt so nonchalant, just sex and work, almost like a friend with benefits. Maybe that's what he was, a friend with benefits?

She was already dressed in a formal outfit by the time he had finished pondering. She approached him still zipping up her black coat to her neck. She smoothed her outfit and took his hand, "Care to escort me to the senate building?" she asked as though requesting a dance.

"Certainly," he smiled. "Can I get dressed first?" She looked him down. He was only wearing a jacket and a pair of boxers.

The reporter stepped out his car making sure to tighten his tie one more time. He shut the door behind him and locked it as usual. Turning around, his eyes met the hillside house. It was large, had a contemporary design, whitewash stone, large windows and a flat roof, obviously designed for someone rich or famous. This house belonged to Fox McCloud. He checked his notes again making sure the address was correct. '2242 McCloud Ln.' Hell, they had named the entire private drive after him. How's that for indulgence. He had a simple plan in mind. All he was going to do was go up to the door and ask for a few questions about the terrorist attack and see what his thoughts were on it. It wasn't complicated. He started walking up the dirt path to the gate passing under some trees. He glanced to his left to see the city in the distance. The house certainly had a nice location overlooking the valley. He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Sure he was the biggest name in Lylatian media, Daniel Karona, but he didn't have roads named after him. The squirrel ran a paw through his oddly shaggy green hair. It was sort of his trademark, something that had gained him a unique recognition.

Before he knew it he was at the door. He tried to look through the door's window but the glass was ribbed, distorting his view. He pressed the bell hearing the soft chime from inside the obviously spacious foyer. Trying to maintain patience he glanced around at the taller trees surrounding him. Fox certainly liked his privacy, he mused, noticing the secluded setting come together now, the only sound being the birds chirping.

Suddenly the door came open. However the person who stood there wasn't Fox. It was a smoky colored wolf with a gray eye patch, Wolf O'Donnell, standing there wearing nothing but a towel. Not who or what he was expecting. Daniel blinked as Wolf gave him a 'who the hell are you' expression while still holding the door open. He eyed the squirrel up and down noticing his formal coat and tie. The reporter composed himself and extended a hand.

"Wolf! Great to meet you at last! I'm Daniel Karona, broadcast journalist from CLN news!"

"Yeah, the green hair guy," finished Wolf uninterested. He took his hand.

The squirrel tried to look around Wolf who was still blocking the doorway. "I actually came here to talk to Fox, but..." He glanced down Wolf's figure noticing his bare white chest fur and towel again. He raised an eyebrow. "Is this a bad time?"

Wolf suddenly looked down noticing the towel as well. He became uneasy still not letting the squirrel in which is obviously what he wanted to do.

"Yeah...we're really busy." Wolf's ear twitched, a small spasm. That was the stupidest thing he could have possibly said. He had to think of some other response fast.

"Busy?" questioned Daniel raising his eyebrow even more.

"No...not busy. I just...Yes it's a bad time Mr. Karona." He was flustered now.

The squirrel nodded but took out a digital tablet and pen, "If I could just come in and ask a few questions..." Wolf kept his arm leaned against the doorway blocking him.

"No I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? I mean surely Fox would love to say a few words to the people of Corneria and of course the people would love to hear." Daniel smiled a bit trying to coerce Wolf, but the lupine stayed firm.

"Uh...Fox is not able to come to the door..."

"Do you usually spend the night at Fox's residence?" Daniel interrupted. It caught Wolf off guard.

"Excuse me?"

The squirrel looked around the garden then back at Wolf. "Here. Do you usually stay the night with Fox?"

Wolf stayed silent staring into the reporter that stood before. He knew what he was hinting at, and he knew he was catching on. He could have lashed out right there and struck him with his fists. He could feel the anger balling up inside, anger he hadn't felt in years. Or maybe it was in his head; maybe it was just an innocent question. Nah, a reporter from the media? There was nothing sacred with those people. Yeah he was enjoying this, but he wasn't going to give him what he wanted. He was going to stay cool. Wolf pulled off his eye patch. This made him more intimidating, the reporter unable to take his sight off the foggy scarred eye. "Listen Mr. Karona," Wolf started. "Fox and I are friends. We've been through a lot together. The reasons I'm here are simply out of circumstance." He hadn't realized it but he was much closer to the reporter now, his muzzle inches from the squirrel's face. Daniel took a step back to regain his personal space.

"I understand Mr. O'Donnell..." Just as he finished, two orange furred arms wrapped around Wolf's stomach and suddenly there he was, Fox McCloud, standing behind him, embracing him. Fox's eyes locked with the reporter from behind Wolf's shoulder and instantly he froze, Wolf doing the same. For a moment there was silence the only sound being the birds chirping again. Both of the reporter's eyebrows were raised as were Fox and Wolf's. Fox felt a sudden warmth flooding around his head as he slowly withdrew his arms. It was like some nightmare where you make a ridiculous mistake. He had made a mistake, a huge one. There was no waking up. He didn't know, Hell, he didn't know he was there. Wolf suddenly said something catching him by surprise.

"Mr. Karona you may leave."

The squirrel opened his mouth to speak. "Fox McCloud, if I could just ask..."

"Go!" barked Wolf a sudden rage coming out of him.

Daniel's hover car zoomed toward the city passing by moderate tall condos and other buildings. He pulled out his phone. "Janet, Daniel Karona here. Change of plans." He fumbled through his coat getting his tablet out. He began scribbling notes down. "I need you to get me a meeting with a representative from the largest tabloid on Corneria, either the Solar or the Planetary Enquirer...whichever is good. I'll tell you what this is all about later. Can you do that?" He paused waiting for a response. "Great, thanks. I'll be at the station in time for the 9am news." He snapped the phone closed as a soft smirk built at the side of his lips.

Akun put the computer tablet down on the meeting table. "The statistics are in. 12 dead, 53 injured," he stated heavily. The room was somewhat empty only a few other advisors on the far end of the table. Suddenly the doors came open at the head of the room, Olivia's red feathers suddenly catching his eye.

"I'm here," she wheezed, throwing her coat around the largest chair at the head of the table. Max was right at her side looking around awkwardly. His presence at the meeting wasn't really necessary since he was just the commander of a fleet ship and not a real voice in government matters. However Akun wasn't thinking of that, instead he noticed the cardinal let go of Max's hand. He gave her a disapproving frown as she took her seat. She caught it instantly.

"Is there something wrong Akun?" Her tone had a bite of sarcasm.

He folded his arms. "Chancellor Cardus you are ten minutes late, and Mr. Deveron's presence isn't quite de rigueur for this occasion."

"Ok. One," she raised her pointer finger counting off. "We were stuck in traffic on the skyway. Two, I will decide what is de riguer for these meetings."

"But I will decide what is appropriate," he finished.

"And three, this is my middle finger." She raised it, one of the advisors gasping at the other end of the long table. Max's ears popped straight up as he tried to stifle a laugh. The raccoon, clearly insulted, raised his chin.

"Chancellor...we have a serious situation on our hands and this type of conduct is highly unnecessary." He made a deep sigh and picked up the data tablet off the table. "I suggest we continue our work. We must contact Ambassador Monroe immediately and let her know the situation."

Olivia lowered her finger and grinned with a taste of saccharine. "Oh now he wants to work instead of insult me. Alright then, let's get to work." She grinned at Max who was sitting on a corner seat next to her, then at everyone else, then at the tablet in front of her.

"Do you think he suspected anything?" Wolf continued to stare into his mug of coffee while sitting on a stool. He had his elbow propped on the island counter in the kitchen. Fox was padding around the linoleum tiles with one hand rubbing his forehead.

"I screwed up. I really screwed up this time. I mean I've messed up before but not like this. This is bad."

Wolf shook his head, "Don't make a big deal out of this. Let's just go over exactly what happened step by step. It might not have looked that...bad."

Fox looked at him like he was an idiot. "Ok," Wolf said carefully, "Maybe it was a little bad."

Fox made a tired sigh, "I mean...ok first, you answer the door in a towel."

"Sorry about that."

"Then I come up behind you and I put my arms around you...like this." Suddenly he was behind Wolf, wrapping his arms around him moving his muzzle close to him as well. The tension of the situation rapidly disappeared.

"What would you have done if no one was at the door?" Wolf questioned softly feeling the hot breath puff into the back of his neck.

Fox paused for a moment and tightened his arms pulling him closer. He brought his lips to Wolf's fur nuzzling his neck and placing a kiss. Wolf smiled. "I see."

Fox pulled away, "You know what I think?" Wolf turned around, looking at him curiously with his good eye. "I think that he won't be able to do anything. I mean what's he going to do? Announce something that was merely a suggestion in front of him? Daniel Karona is a big network honcho and he has to consult his network to do anything. He wouldn't be able to break a story as shoddy as this. And besides all the news networks are reporting on the terrorist threat right now."

Wolf nodded carefully. "I suppose this is true." He nodded some more. "Yes...I think you're right."

Fox smiled but it was drained with stress, "I hope I'm right."

"And that's how I saved the Great Fox from a missile attack in Sector Z," Katt finished taking another sip from her coffee. Elena's face brightened.

"Wow! You really are something else!"

Falco frowned, "Oh come on! You took out one missile! The team had to take out the other four.

"Well," she smirked. "I was support."

"Hey speaking of support!" Bill started, "What are your plans here on Zoness Ambassador?"

Katt scowled, "Don't call me that or I'll start calling you Commander!" They all laughed. "Well we're here to look into...," suddenly a chime of beeps in a cute carnival tune interrupted her. They were coming from her PDA. Other people in the now crowded hotel café were turning around to see where it was coming from. "One sec I gotta take this."

"Nice ring tone too," commented Elena nodding her head and taking another sip of her mocha latte. Katt walked some distance over to the windows. She looked out at the ocean and palm trees.

"Katt? It's Olivia."

"Yeah I'm here."

"Change of plans," she looked stressed in the small screen. "Xavier Zan is behind all this terrorist mess. There are possibly more cells hidden on Corneria so things aren't looking good. I'm losing my power fast Katt. My chief advisor is going to move to the senate to override my decision to abstain from military conflict. If he gets senatorial power he could order a fleet to be sent to Zoness to destabilize the Tigrinian Islands."

"Wow," muttered Katt. "What can I do to help?"

"Max and I are coming up with a new plan. It's a little sketchy but we're going to try and set up a meeting of delegates and representatives from each populated Lylatian planet to build support for my cause instead."

Katt shook her head. "I don't know Olivia, this does sound sketchy. Are you sure it's a good idea to stir up the government on Corneria?"

"I don't have a choice. I have to stand up for what I believe in. You don't want any more military conflict do you? This whole system has seen enough."

Katt was able to answer that quickly. "No." She remembered back to the destruction of the Zonessian capital, her home. She shook her head, "No of course not."

"Good," Olivia nodded. "Head to Macbeth. Get into contact with Maclar Prole the Viceroy of the planet. Let him know of our plans but don't tell him that the leader of Corneria is conflicting her own senate. That'll make him uneasy about it. I have another meeting in ten minutes so I have to go. Good luck alright?"

"Olivia wait!" Katt belted. The cardinal paused and returned attention. "What exactly are your plans for the Tigrinian Islands under your cause?"

The Chancellor paused and answered carefully, "We're going to do this with diplomacy Katt. Zan will be a patron to this meeting of delegates as well. We have to use peace. I'll fill you in when you get to Macbeth. Duty calls. Good luck Katt. Cardus out." The screen went blank.

Katt closed the PDA with a quick snapping motion. "I hope you know what you're doing Olivia. Good luck." She added toward the device in her hand.

The doorbell rang again, the chime echoing through the foyer. "Who the hell could that be?!" snapped Wolf. Fox let go of him and padded towards the door carefully trying to look through the rippled glass, merely seeing a distorted green blob. Wolf checked himself out. He was decent this time, no towel, instead a blue shirt and some of Fox's green cargo pants. They looked good on him he thought. Fox looked back at Wolf, checking him out as well. He glanced over the monitor screen on the wall. It was Slippy.

"Great, now what." Fox muttered. He opened the door.

"Fox!" The green amphibian had a digital tablet in hand with schematics and other design pictures on it. "Am I glad to see you!"

"Hey Slip! Working on the Great Fox?"

"You bet! However I have to share the effort with Arspace which is currently a pain in the ass."

Fox raised an eyebrow but Slippy shrugged and smiled. "Don't worry, it's all politics. Uh...mind if I come in?"

Fox hadn't noticed it but he was blocking the doorway. He was protective of his home now, almost subconsciously. He chastised himself and quickly let the toad pass.

"Um...who's that?" Slippy questioned pointing at the kitchen which connected openly to the right of the foyer. There were a pair of gray ears peeking over the island counter. Wolf slowly rose smiling sheepishly. "Oh it's you."

Slippy gave a confused smile. "Okaaay," he shrugged it off though. "Cool that you're here though. Want to see some of the Great Fox designs?"

Wolf, who suddenly felt really stupid, tried to shake off the feeling of embarrassment. He padded over and looked at the tablet gesturing for it. Slippy recoiled the tablet playfully. "Na ah! You're going to see it with your own eyes! At the Arspace center we have the prototype hull already constructed. I'd like for both of you!" He grinned wildly and gestured with his arms to the two in front of him, pausing dramatically, "To come and see it yourselves!"

Fox looked over at Wolf. "I'm not doing anything. Are you?" He had wanted to spend the day alone with him but that would be way too awkward if he told Slippy that.

Wolf frowned and rubbed his chin. "I'd like to go but I have to call Cecilia and tell her I'm not going to be in the office again." Slippy raised an eyebrow.

"Shame shame O'Donnell. Skipping days at a job you just got!" The amphibian folded his arms still grinning.

"Do you want me to go or not? Better yet, do you even know what I do at my job?" Slippy shrugged. Suddenly the doorbell rang again.

Fox growled and stomped over to the door and swung it open. An orange tabby in a bright yellow blouse suddenly greeted his eyes. "Cecilia?"

"Fox!" she squealed making his ears ring. "I'm looking for Wolf!" The lupine backed out of view and glanced around the kitchen for somewhere to hide. "He didn't show up at the office, he wasn't at his house and his phone is directing me to the message service! Where is he!?"

"I guess as his secretary you'd like to know?" he asked painfully as though trying to get out of the question.

"Yes!" she squealed in the same pitch she had earlier. Fox cringed.

Slippy suddenly stepped forward moving Fox aside and taking her hand. "Why hello...I'm Slippy Toad."

"Oh..." She brushed a strand of orange hair out of her face and smiled sheepishly at him. She was blushing under her fur too, taking his hand gently and allowing him to guide her into the foyer. Fox stood aside and stared with an eyebrow raised. He closed the door after she entered and continued to watch Slippy walk her in.

"I'm sure you'd like your mystery solved correct?" He asked in a suave tone.

"Oh..." she replied dumbfounded running a paw through her hair giving him another shy smile. "Yes..." Suddenly she sounded soft, not the squeaky braces lisping Cecilia Fox had known. What the hell was going on?

Slippy took her hand again and pointed at the kitchen where a large fuzzy gray tail was sticking out from behind the island counter. "Mystery solved."

Wolf leapt up and smiled at the orange tabby brightly. "Cecilia!" His smile died for a brief second when he glared at Slippy but returned as Cecilia approached.

"Where were you?! Why aren't you in your office being a Chairman of Extraplanetary Affairs?!" She questioned harshly. It was still playful in tone. Wolf figured she wasn't capable of sounding seriously harsh.

Slippy laughed and folded his arms still holding his digital tablet. "Looks like someone's getting the third degree."

"Well...I would be in the office...but..." he paused trying to think of an excuse. Fox's face didn't give him one, but then he glanced at Slippy. "Arspace!"

"What?" she asked. "Fox and I were invited to see the new Great Fox design, so we were..."

"OOH!" she suddenly squealed in excitement cutting him off. "We're going to see the Great Fox! OH! This will be fun!" Wolf's face was still frozen in mid sentence. Fox rubbed his forehead again, the high pitched noise making his head hurt just a little bit more. Slippy didn't seem to mind.

"Well, I don't know we were originally..."

Slippy stepped forward and took Cecilia's paw yet again. "Nonsense. She's invited as well." She kept her eyes locked on the toad's face her whiskers sticking straight out from a smile. Wolf glanced at Fox with a 'what the hell' expression. "Then it's a date," the toad suavely stated. Well it was an attempt to sound suave Wolf thought. He still sounded like an idiot but it appeared Cecilia was won over anyway.

Fox stepped from the foyer into the kitchen, "Well I had sort of wanted to spend time..." Everyone went silent and looked at him. He was looking at Wolf who blinked once or twice. "A date it is," he finished defeated. So much for being alone with Wolf.

"Great!" Cecilia chimed. "And I have the most awesome news!"

Wolf rolled his eyes "I can only imagine..."  
The tabby dug into her small colorful purse, "I was at the DHV last week and I finally got my license!" She pulled out an ID card and waved it around with a pair of keys. "And I got a car too! And now we all have to ride together in it to test drive it!"

"Oh..." Fox paused unsure how to respond. "Great!" He smiled.

"Oh..." Wolf paused too, desperately searching for the right word. "Shit." And there it was.

"C'mon! Let's go!" The tabby's tail was flailing around like a helicopter as she pounced toward the door brushing past Fox. Slippy was right behind her with his tablet. Fox glanced over at Wolf who was staring like he had just seen Satan himself.

"Can she drive?" He asked carefully watching Cecilia outside the window deactivate her car alarm as though shooting a phaser. Slippy was laughing and checking out the hovercar's features.

Wolf shook his head. "We're about to find out."

* * *

Sorry about the delay. Bill and Elena FINALLY appeared in the story too. They were a big part of Tyrant's Grip so it was about time. Thanks for reading! 


	7. The Chess Game

**Chapter 7 - The Chess Game**

Katt looked out the window of the shuttle at the passing space dust and streaks of light. Falco was sitting next to her, fast asleep, but before he had gotten to sleep there was nothing but contempt in his face. He had wanted to stay on Zoness, but they barely had spent enough time there to even relax. She figured she might as well contact the Macbethian Viceroy's kinsmen to let them know of her impending arrival. She had to tread lightly though. Olivia's plans were definitely dicey. Organizing several key members in Lylat for this meeting of delegates was going to be a hassle, especially if they knew Xavier Zan was going to be a patron, Lylat's biggest current threat. That information would have to be kept secret.

"Ah, Ambassador Monroe! What do we owe this pleasure for?" came a bright male voice from her PDA. She looked down to see a somewhat cute mole's face on the screen.

"Well, you seem to know who I am. Can you tell me likewise?"

"Forgive me, I'm Chairman Oslo, Number 3 to the Viceroy."

"Excellent, I'm currently en route toward Macbeth City, would you let the Viceroy know I'm on my way to meet with him?"

"Certainly Ms. Monroe, Macbeth out."

Katt sighed as a stewardess gave Falco a questioning look. He was sprawled in his seat, his legs stretched out under the seat of a canine, annoying him.

"Falco, sweetheart, get up." She pinched his arm making him growl awake. The stewardess smiled and continued on serving drinks.

"We're almost at Macbeth..." she paused and frowned a little. "You don't mind being dragged around Lylat like this?"

He thought for a moment and rubbed the feathers on his head. "Well, yeah I do, but I'm doing this for you Katt. I wouldn't leave you all alone." She smiled, but she still felt guilty inside.

Fox and Wolf stared nervously at the hovercar as Cecilia got settled in the driver's seat. She seemed to eye the steering wheel as though she had never seen one before. This only added to their nervosa. "Shotgun!" Slippy cried as he leapt into the passenger seat.

Both backdoors opened as Cecilia pushed a button. "You guys get to ride in the back!" she chirped with a smile. Fox and Wolf made another glance at each other as they made their way around the back of the car, entering in on opposite sides. Fox scooted over to Wolf who was grimacing a little bit. He kept shifting from side to side in his seat.

"What's wrong?" Fox questioned as Cecilia fiddled with more controls, Slippy trying to help her.

Wolf made a face. "Uh...nothing just...sore."

Fox stayed staring straight ahead, unsure of how to respond to that. Slippy frowned at Cecilia as she became more flustered. "It was starting before! I don't get it!" The tabby twisted the key repeatedly, finding nothing to happen as she did.

Wolf rolled his eyes, "Computer, unlock start sequence please."

"Confirmed, waiting for driver input."

Cecilia smiled sheepishly at Wolf in her mirror. "Start sequence unlock." She twisted the key and the engine rumbled to life. The car slowly lifted off the ground as the seatbelts came over Slippy and her. Wolf and Fox put theirs on quickly, unsure of what to expect. The short driveway leading up to the secondary gate was in front of them now.

"Ok, here we go!" cried the feline. The car lurched forward then came to an abrupt stop causing everyone to groan. "Er...whoops...hang on." She giggled nervously, tapping the accelerator again more smoothly this time. The car began to glide down the driveway as the gate automatically opened letting them out to the private road that led to other fancy homes on the mountain side. It was a quaint road with trees hanging over it only to allow small streaks of sunlight through. The car glided on, at about jogging pace. In fact there was a horse with a sweatband jogging past the car next to them. Fox recognized his neighbor and nodded toward him with a smile, feeling a little ridiculous as he got a humored look in return.

Wolf tapped a claw on his seat. "Cecilia...maybe you want to speed up if we're going to get to Arspace in a reasonable amount of time."

The tabby was rigidly holding the steering wheel, her arms stiff and straight. She carefully nodded and applied more pressure to the accelerator. The car's engine moaned to a higher pitch as they moved along at a slow but decent pace.

Slippy looked up from his tablet, "Alright you're gonna want to take a right here." Cecilia complied and the car glided around the corner a little too widely, going into the other lane for a second before coming back. It was a quiet neighborhood street with no traffic, so things looked okay for now, or at least Fox thought. The road ahead led out of the secluded neighborhood and toward the city.

Olivia stood across from General Pepper's desk looking somewhat flustered with a tablet in her hand. A lot was on her mind about what she was doing and what she planned to do. She had to have everyone on her side if things were going to work out. She had just gotten off the phone with the Katinian president. He agreed to the meeting she was planning. She was still waiting on word from Katt, and then after that she would have to convince Chancellor Leto of Zoness. There was a lot on her agenda, and co- coordinating it was taking a toll on her disposition. "General I wanted to talk to you."

The canine blinked and folded the binder on his desk, giving her his full attention. "Yes of course, please have a seat." She complied and continued on.

"As head of the military, I need to have your word of assurance on something." Pepper nodded and brushed one of the pins on his coat. "Over the next few weeks, the Senate is going to try and push the military to take action against the Tigrinian Federation on Zoness."

Pepper nodded again, "Ah yes, the rogue state that is dealing us a dose of terrorism, correct?" Olivia nodded and the canine smiled. "I'm guessing you're here to tell me that I should hold off on complying with senatorial orders if that were to happen?"

"Yes."

Pepper looked up at the ceiling as though studying it, "Can I ask why I should do that?"

"Look Pepper, Lylat has seen enough violence and military conflict as it is. I feel like I'm constantly repeating myself when I say this, but we have to handle this peacefully for the good of our people."

Pepper raised a paw smiling half-heartedly, "Olivia, I'm well aware of your political views on this, and your impending agenda." The cardinal twisted her face, she didn't quite like how that sounded. "But I have to ask why you're going through all this trouble?" She gave him a puzzled look as he continued. "Come on, a chancellor doesn't have to do all this. Why don't you just let the senators do their job and sit back, relax and enjoy your position?" He leaned back in his chair with a casual face.

Olivia rose from her chair and stepped up to the desk, "General, I am not going to stand here and let the government of this planet do what I feel is a fatal mistake when I have the power to change that."

"But you really don't have that power."

Olivia sat down again with a blank expression. Pepper unfolded the computer on his desk and rubbed his forehead. "Look, I'm sorry to put it like that, but when I put the government of Corneria back together after it was shattered, your position was more like a gift of thanks than a political move." He typed a few commands into the keyboard bringing up all sorts of text and data. "As I look at this you really have hardly any political or government experience. Born on Zoness, raised on Corneria, entered the Cornerian Guard Academy at 19, graduated at 22, positioned on several ships over the course of 5 years. I mean you're only 27. Do you know how old the last Chancellor was Olivia?" She stared with a hurt expression not bothering to ask. "67," he continued. "And he had been a senator for 20 years before that. Becoming a chancellor was like a retirement for him, it should be a vacation for you."

"A chancellor is a ten year position," Olivia stated harshly.

Pepper rubbed his chin. "I never considered that." He folded the computer screen into his desk as it was before, "Life is one thing you're full of Olivia, I just don't feel you should complicate yourself with issues other people can take care of. You're our figure head, not necessarily our..."

"You know..." Olivia cut in. "You're not the only one to tell me that these past few days. And each time I hear it, only makes me more pissed off at the system."

"That's not what I intended."

"You didn't have to, but you know what." She took a step back from the desk lowering her eyes at the canine. "I might not have this system on my side, but I got people. Lots of them, and with those people I can make some changes. So Akun, the senate or even you can stop what I feel is best for Lylat."

Pepper rose up from his seat trying to cool off the situation but he was frustrated now as he dodged Olivia's brutally sharp glare. There was a fire in her eyes, passion about what she believed in. Olivia was a one track person, she was going to stand up for what she thought was right. Pepper felt he had to get some sense into her. "Look Olivia. I'm not your enemy. Stop antagonizing me when I'm trying to help you! You want to talk about people? Let's talk about people. There are people in this world who can make you, or they can break you. Right now if you go through with whatever you have planned those people will break you. Why are you trying to mess up something that's already a good thing? Over the Tigrinian Federation? An island chain with a miniscule amount of people who are worth less than dirt? Don't be pissed off at me..."

"I'm not pissed at you!"

"Alright then don't be pissed off at the system! Because the system works!"

"I have to go," Olivia suddenly stated. She straightened out her coat and picked up a tablet off the chair. "I have things to do, and if you're not going to help me, I will help myself." She started for the door.

"Olivia don't leave like this!" But before he could finish, the door had already shut. "Dammit," he sighed. He was beginning to regret his decision to appoint her chancellor, but it was such an awkward situation after Fox and Wolf saved Corneria. Most the government was destroyed and he was nearly the only authority figure left to put it back together. Should he have put a little more thought into who he appointed?

"So what exactly is this meeting," started Maclar as he sat across from Katt. She ran a paw through her white hair and smiled. "Well Viceroy...even though I already explained twice, I will explain again. The delegate meeting Chancellor Cardus of Corneria has planned is a way for every planetary leader in Lylat to get together and discuss current events, the most obvious being the Tigrinian Federation and what to do about them."

The mole nodded and smiled, still staring at her eyes. It was obvious he wasn't quite listening to what she was saying. He looked like he was in his late thirties, not exactly attractive and somewhat round in the face. Most moles had similar features. Katt undid the top most button on her suit lowering a claw through it and smirking. "So what do you say Maclar, can I call you Maclar?"

"Of course."

"Yes, so will you come?" She pouted adding to the charm she was throwing out at him.

The Viceroy grinned even more, "Are you going to be there?" She nodded running another paw through her bangs. "Then yes, I will most certainly attend if you are there." He reached up behind his neck and undid one of the fancy jeweled necklaces he was wearing. It had green emeralds strung on white gold. It shimmered under the light as he handed it toward Katt from across his desk. "Please take this gift Ambassador Monroe."

Her eyes widened with shock at the piece of jewelry. It must have been worth millions, pure Macbethian white gold. "Oh..." Her face flushed along with her disposition. She stiffened her shoulders and shook her head. "I don't think I can accept that Viceroy."

"Please, call me Maclar, and I insist. It is yours. A beautiful necklace for a very beautiful girl."

The hair on her neck stood on end as her eyes shifted from the necklace, to his eyes, and back to the necklace again. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she reached for the piece of jewelry and took it in her hand. It felt heavy, almost filled with power.

He was grinning wildly now as she examined the pristine trinket. "It is very difficult to find a wife these days." She raised her head to look at him with a horrified expression.

"I wouldn't know."

"Okaaay," Slippy stated as the car came to another intersection. "You're gonna want to make a left here, and try not to take the turn so wide." The tabby nodded, she was in a cold sweat now, her hands clenched tightly around the steering wheel.

Wolf shook his head watching her. "Try to relax Cecilia, driving is supposed to be enjoyable."

"I am enjoying myself! I just want to be careful. If I get in an accident then my insurance will go sky high!"

Fox glanced out the window, noticing the velocity of the car. "Well we're going so slow, someone is bound to hit us."

"Are we there yet?" groaned Wolf with a half smile. Everyone gave Cecilia her silence as she struggled on at what seemed like a snail's pace. They were on a regular suburb avenue with stores lined along the sides and tall oak trees in the center. People on the sidewalk turned and looked as they heard the noise of dozens of cars honking. They were all stuck behind Cecilia's car, going well below the speed limit, desperately trying to find a way to get around her. Wolf put a paw over his face. "This is almost embarrassing..."

"Almost?" questioned Fox.

Suddenly Slippy looked up from his computer tablet. "Ok this road will be taking us onto the skyway which will take us straight to the Arspace center." Cecilia's face snapped, her whiskers becoming stiff.

"Er...skyway?"

Slippy gave her a quirky smile, "Yeah, you have to take one to get just about anywhere." Cecilia looked over at him then at the road ahead, and sure enough he was right. The road began to rise toward a huge complex of rushing cars. Organized chaos would be the best way to put it. Thousands of flying cars hundreds of feet above the ground zooming along at breakneck speed through a glass encased expressway. Wolf and Fox were familiar with it as were most people on Corneria. Cecilia was not. She began to panic.

"I can't do this." She started shaking her head.

"Oh hell," Wolf moaned. Cecilia kept shaking her head as the car continued toward the skyway, rising higher and higher.

"Auto-compensating speed," chimed the computer. The car's velocity began to increase, the engine whining louder. Cecilia was wheezing with fear as they approached the rush of the expressway. They entered a glass tunnel that connected to the encased skyway. It was the point of no return.

"Cecilia don't try and fight the speed, it has to automatically increase to match all the other cars."

"But I don't want to go fast!" she cried. Fox tugged on his seatbelt to make sure it was secure. Wolf did the same. Suddenly they too began to panic. It was clearly apparent the tabby had no idea what she was doing behind the wheel. Several holographic windows popped up on the dashboard giving her directions and information about the freeway. She looked all around them, feeling dizzy.

"Enacting auto-traffic merge," the computer continued.

Slippy shook his head. "Cecilia, ok just relax, let the car drive itself. Half of freeway driving is automa..." Before he could finish the car jerked forward at incredible speed on its own accord, zooming onto the skyway and weaving into the crazy frenzy of traffic. Cecilia closed her eyes and screamed as the car swerved itself around other hovercars.

"Someone open her eyes!" Wolf shouted. Cecilia slammed her foot on the brake in reflex from the speed and tried to fight with the steering wheel. The car groaned and jerked slower. Dozens of cars behind them swerved around with horns squawking at them. This made the tabby scream even more.

"Cecilia! Don't brake! Speed up!"

Wolf and Fox who were in the back seat turned their heads around to look out the back window. A huge hovertruck met their eyes, wailing a deep loud horn at them. Their first reaction was to howl in the same pitch. Slippy thought fast and slammed his hand on a button on the dashboard.

"Auto-drive," the computer stated calmly. The car blasted forward spooking the truck off as it tried to pass around them. It pitched left, losing control and swerving right, knocking into several other cars and then the glass wall of the skyway, blasting out of it. The cry of dozens of horns resounded from behind them again. Wolf and Fox looked at each other with wide eyes, then back at Cecilia who was near tears. Almost instantly blue and red lights began to flash from behind them, included with a police car's siren.

Cecilia turned white. "Oh no! I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't do anything!"

"Relax." Slippy coaxed. "Just pull over onto the service platform on the side." She complied and soon they came to a stop on the side of the freeway, edging up next to the floating platform. She looked in her rear view mirror, seeing the cop pull up behind them and stepping out onto the platform. The rush of the freeway next to them zoomed along as it normally would, the roar of the engines echoing off the glass. The cop was an eagle, tall and intimidating. He walked down the platform toward the car. Cecilia's window slid open as the eagle folded his arms and gave her a condescending stare.

"Y...yes officer?" The cop eyed her then glanced at the freeway behind them. There were several battered cars sitting on the bottom glass under the river of traffic. There were passengers getting out and looking at the damage done to their cars. "I need to see your license and registration." Cecilia's brow furrowed as she dug through her purse and handed the eagle the appropriate cards. He took them and examined them carefully. "Now Ms. Cecilia Riratot, I'm just going to say that I saw every bit of what just happened, and most of that was caused by your reckless driving."

Cecilia's jaw fell open. "That wasn't my fault!"

The eagle raised his chin, "I've been patrolling these skyways for twelve years ma'm, and I can honestly say all of that was your fault." He pointed behind them at a gaping hole in the freeway's glass wall. It was where the hovertruck had flown off the skyway and into the trees dozens of feet below. "I can say that was your fault too. You're just lucky the driver of that vehicle is alright." By now there were two other cops helping with the accident as traffic slowed to a crawl.

"Now it says here on your ID that you're a citizen of Zoness but a resident of Corneria."

Cecilia became flustered. "Well yes, I'm still processing my citizenship for Corneria, but that isn't necessary to drive." The cop looked over at Fox and Wolf who were sitting in the back seat, obviously enjoying watching Cecilia get berated. The eagle instantly recognized them.

"Hey...McCloud and O'Donnell right?"

Fox's window slid open and he saluted the officer. "You bet."

The eagle broke a smile, one you wouldn't expect from such an intimidating man. He shook his head. "Wow. You know, all the guys on the highway patrol worship your heroism. I can only say it's an honor seeing you two." He looked back at Cecilia. "Friend of yours?" Fox and Wolf nodded dejectedly, almost annoyed by the fact.

"She works for the government," Wolf finally said shrugging.

The eagle nodded, "That's quite alright then. I won't hold anyone here accountable for this incident, just try to make sure she's a little more careful when she drives." He eyed the tabby in the driver's seat carefully who looked back at him with thankful eyes. He returned Cecilia's ID cards to her and then walked back to his hover patrol car. She waited for him to pass before continuing on.

"How are we doing Katt?" Olivia propped her chin on her hand while looking into the computer screen on her desk.

The pink feline frowned a bit. "Well, Maclar Prole says he would agree to a meeting of delegates." Olivia's stress filled face brightened.

"That's great!" Katt didn't look so enthusiastic about it as though she weren't even comfortable to mention it. "Can I ask why you say that like it's a bad thing?"

"It's a long story." She rolled her eyes. "Let's just say I used the wrong tactics to convince him."

Olivia chuckled, "I'll take your word for it." She tapped her gloved fingers on the desk while thinking. "Now, all we have to do is get Chancellor Leto of Zoness to come. He'll be the most difficult to convince, I think I'll let myself and Wolf handle that one. You should come back to Corneria when you can. Also what we need to do is decide on a location for this meeting. I don't want to use the Cornerian Senate building so if you have any ideas let me know."

Falco scooted Katt over, pushing his face much closer to the screen. "Um...okay, I'm not really that important in all this, but I figure I can help. If you want a good place I would recommend the Kani hotel. It's in orbit around Zoness, it's got a great banquet hall and everything. I got a few old friends that own it and would be willing to let any government use it."

Olivia smiled. "Great! That sounds perfect." Several beeps fluttered from her console. "Ah, Katt I got another call coming in I gotta go. Will you be back on Corneria by tonight?" She nodded. "Good, have a safe trip, Cardus out." Olivia tapped another button on her screen and another window popped up. It was a gray dog with a gray female squirrel hugging him from behind.

"Ah! William and Elena! Good to see you two."

"Er...I like to be called Bill."

"Of course," Olivia shook her head. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," Bill started, adjusting his sunglasses. "I just wanted to let you know that we'll be making our return to Corneria tonight. Katt let us know about the meeting that's being organized and we'd be willing to help out too."

Olivia scratched her beak and flipped open the binder on her desk, looking through all sorts of information. She wasn't really looking at information though, just taking some time to think. She knew Bill was military, and that he would listen to the senate. She had to get him in her palm quickly. They didn't quite know each other personally. During the Androssian takeover they had been mostly separated, not really getting to know each other until after it was all over, but they were friends by association. Hopefully he'd side with her and not what the senate was trying to do. "Good," she finally said. "We could use all the help we can get." Her console beeped again telling her another call was coming in. It was her chief advisor Akun "I got another call William, and I have a feeling you better go, this might take a while."

Bill nodded, "Alright take care Olivia."

The cardinal sighed and pressed another button, suddenly feeling exasperated from all the calls that were being made. Akun came on the screen.

"Chancellor Cardus!" he boomed. "Do you think I don't know what you're doing?!" She propped her chin on her palm again and smiled, not responding. "The senate will override you no matter what you try to organize!" He sounded much more vehement now, even a little arrogant. It was greatly annoying her. In fact it was annoying her just a little too much.

"Akun," she finally said. "The senate won't be doing anything because you won't be there to influence them."

He raised his chin like he usually did when he felt threatened. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means you're being removed from your position."

The raccoon gasped and quickly snapped into a horrified expression. "You can't do that!" He took several short breaths trying to figure out how to respond. Olivia continued to stare at the screen with a half smile. "You can't do that! I've been working on this government cabinet for nine years!"

"And now you'll be on our government pension plan. You've had a long fulfilling career anyway so you should take this as a vacation. Sort of as a gift from me." She was obviously enjoying this. The politics involved were like a chess game and Akun was the bishop. Fairly formidable but when you come at him from the right angle he becomes powerless. She knew she could do this because she had done her research. Pepper might have said she didn't have much political or government experience, but she can at least read. Many chancellors in the past had their advisors replaced. Her only regret was that she didn't do it sooner.

"I promise you..." Akun stated, sounding injured. "This will all come back to hurt you Chancellor..."

"We'll see about that," she answered coldly.

Slippy walked down the corridor of the Arspace Center lobby. It was a large gaping atrium with hundreds of scientists and technicians scurrying around. Fox, Wolf, and Cecilia tagged along behind him as he spoke and walked.

"Arspace is the largest provider in Lylat of the latest cutting edge technologies. G-diffusers, light drives, stabilizers, you name it, we make it."

"What exactly do you do here Slippy?" Wolf asked.

The toad kept walking poking into a digital tablet. "I'm head of research and development, where I work with teams of hundreds of people to design and implement new technologies. It's a real exciting job to have, because we get to decide the standard in Lylat's technological base."

A deer in a lab coat stopped Slippy, holding out another digital tablet toward him. "These are the latest research reports." He looked over at Fox, Wolf and Cecilia. "Guests?"

Slippy nodded while scanning over the tablet, "Yeah, I'm taking them to see the Great Fox's hull design and progress."

The deer smiled. He was young, probably in his early twenties Wolf figured. He had blue eyes and gold brown fur with small branching horns on the top of his head. They were liken toward antenna, somewhat awkward looking but he was a deer and he'd be kidding himself if he said he wasn't attractive. "Wonderful," the deer said. "Care to introduce me formally, Mr. Toad?" Slippy shook his head.

"Of course, what am I thinking. Fox, Wolf, Cecilia, this is chief of design operations Lance Hoofstone. He's one of our most talented producers in the R&D group as well." Lance blinked a few times and extended his hand toward Wolf first. He had a peculiar mannerism. The way he carried himself seemed somewhat light and airy. Wolf took his hand and shook it, quickly noticing the deer's azure eyes glance him down. Before he could blink Fox was already shaking the deer's hand as well.

"Well!" Lance started after shaking hands. "Let's carry on! I'm sure you three are anxious to see our progress on the Great Fox!"

Slippy frowned as he stared into his tablet. "Damn, I have to take care of a few things in the R&D group for now. Lance will you escort them to the prototype hangar. Just show them around."

"Certainly," he said. He stood beside Wolf and put a hand on his back giving him another smile. "Right this way." Fox raised an eyebrow at the gesture.

Max looked across from his plate of food at Olivia. They were eating in a fancy restaurant in a booth. The cardinal was poking around her plate of pasta. She had only eaten half of it. "Are you sure that was such a good idea?" he questioned toward her.  
She looked up with tired eyes. She knew what the question pertained to but she still took a moment of silence to think about it. "Get rid of Akun?" He nodded. "I felt I had to. He was starting to undermine my authority." Max looked down and stayed quiet, poking around his salad.

"It might have been a bad move."

Olivia put her fork down. It clanged against the plate loudly and she looked up. "Not you too."

"I'm just saying, Akun has a lot of connections in the government, and he could use that to his advantage and to your disadvantage. It's a chess game out there Olivia. I don't want to see you in check."

She rubbed the tall feathers that stuck up from her head. "I know. I'm really trying." She looked up and smiled weakly. When she was a little girl she could recall watching the daily news broadcasts and how they talked about politicians and leaders. It seems a lot more simplistic from that point of view. They just made decisions, some people agreed with them, some didn't, but everyone had a voice and the majority ruled. Pepper was right when he said the system did work, but only when it was in your favor. It was more than just making decisions, you had to have power, you had to have people, you had to have connections. Things had to fall in place and the cards had to be in your favor. "Struggling would be a better word actually." She gave her pasta a ponderous look and took a sip of her drink.


	8. A Six Word Speech

**Chapter 8 - A Six Word Speech**

Fox stepped onto the small glass lift following Cecilia, Wolf, and a new addition to their small crowd of three, Lance. Fox eyed him carefully. He was an interesting fellow, chatting it up with Wolf and always holding a slight smile on his lips when they weren't moving. And even while he talked there was still a hint of a grin there. He was one head shorter than Wolf, not including his antlers. As he continued his conversation with Wolf, his eyes kept glancing back to Fox's, those bright blue eyes. Fox just smiled back and watched. Cecilia was glued to the back window, watching as the lift stopped at a floor and started moving horizontally with increasing speed.

"So..." Lance looked over at Fox crossing his arms over his lab coat. "Not that's it any of my business, but what's the story between you two? For years it was known you guys were mortal enemies and now..."

Fox blinked a bit, glancing over at Wolf who surprisingly seemed ready to tell their entire history to Lance. "It's quite simple," Wolf started, tightening his white gloves. "We merely got into circumstances where we had to depend on one another, and from there the cards fell in place."

Lance nodded with the same smile as always, "I guess that happens, especially in times of conflict." The deer kept nodding, looking between Fox and Wolf several times. "It's gonna sound weird, but I always knew you were a good person." He paused looking for another word. "Really."

"I wasn't always good." Wolf's uncovered eye glinted mischievously.

"Well..." Lance started, moving his hands to his coat pockets. "There's always a little bad in all of us." They both laughed.

Cecilia turned around from the window, "What's so funny?"

Fox smiled but from the looks of it, it appeared a little forced. He didn't bother to answer her. Lance's eyes shifted toward the window. "Oh! We should be entering the hangar any second," he said. "It's coming up." They all gathered around the window as the lift's shaft blurred past. . It was still traveling horizontally; unusual for a lift, but Arspace's massive facilities were known for their bizarre layouts. Fox made sure to casually put himself next to Wolf as they waited. Suddenly bright lights filled the small glass elevator as it glided across the top of a great hangar. Everyone pressed against the glass and looked down to see an equally massive ship that seemed to barely fit its confines. They all were glued to the glass to see.

The vessel was shaped like the old Great Fox, staying true to the original design except it was a little bit larger, and more streamlined from what they could see. Slippy was truly genius thought Fox as they continued on, the lift coming to a stop at a catwalk and opening its doors. "Isn't this exciting!" stated Lance as he backed out of the lift, one of his antenna like antlers barely missing the edge of the doorway. He kept walking backwards down the catwalk as he spoke. Wolf, Fox and Cecilia followed. "The exterior of the Great Fox-A is 90 percent complete, the interior is about 60." Lance swiveled around, his lab coat flaring out as he was now walking forward at a brisk pace. "I'm sure everyone wants a much more personal tour since you can't get the full scope from way up here." Wolf glanced over the catwalk's guardrail, looking down toward the ship. They were at least 100 feet above the floor. He quickly got vertigo and returned his attention to Lance. The tailfin of the Great Fox came up past the catwalk nearly touching the girders on the ceiling. There were four large engines that swooped under the catwalk, shorter than the original three but still large enough when up close. There were a few scientists on the scaffolding casually analyzing some of the plating as though used to being high up.

Lance stepped onto an open-sided lift that took them to the floor. Wolf looked at the contraption uneasily as Fox got on after Cecilia. Lance reached out taking Wolf's paw. "Don't be scared, it's perfectly safe." Wolf stared at the small hand in his then back at Lance, whose eyes seemed to grin.

Olivia sat in her office scrolling through messages on her computer. She thought about what she had done making her brow furrow. Things were going to get complicated real soon she thought. Not just with the meeting of planetary leaders but handling damage control with the Akun situation. Ok so she fired the guy. He was an asshole. Olivia smiled at the thought because it was true, but she had let her personal inhibitions get the best of her. Do politicians let their personal feelings sway their decisions? Of course they do. How could she think otherwise? Perhaps the most successful and powerful politicians were the ones who were the most passionate. She had no experience to tell for sure, she was just going to do things her way. Just an hour before she had made a statement on the capitol steps after being pestered about the issue enough. She told how she felt but made sure the people knew how it was for the better and how things in the government were still stable. A message from the Kani Hotel orbiting Zoness popped up. Falco must have already let them know she mused. They were requesting her to reserve a date. She cracked her knuckles and began to type.

'DATE TO RESERVE 3/4/PX'

She stared at the characters in the input box. The date was just a four weeks away. Surely that would be enough time to prepare. She had thought of pushing it back further for she knew by the end of the day the media was going to explode over Akun's firing and the whole meeting of planetary leaders itself. She knew what they were going to say 'She can't do that!' or 'Who's really in control of this government?' As she thought more and more over it, the less and less she wanted to deal with it. 'Maybe I could just stay in my office all day' she considered. When she had gotten back from lunch with Max the photographers hounded her during the 3 second mad dash from the restaurant's entrance to the limo's door. After news starts to break about her, Max, the meeting of leaders, those photographers are going to change into reporters, and reporters hound. They hound like wild dogs. Not that she had anything against canines. It was just an expression. She sighed and folded the computer screen into her desk.

Falco took in a deep breath as he and Katt waltzed toward their car. Falco hated spaceports, spaceplanes or anything that involved hordes of people in cramped spaces. He was thrilled simply to be back on Corneria. The walk through the parking lot was the best walk he had had in days. Katt on the other hand was tired. Zipping around Lylat working diplomatic magic wasn't as easy as others perceive and the scary part was she hadn't even dealt with Chancellor Leto of Zoness yet. That was going to be a nightmare, but at least it wasn't her job. Olivia was going to let herself and Wolf handle that. She still had the odd feeling she'd somehow get pulled into it. It was definitely going to be a multilateral effort. And then what about Xavier Zan? Would he agree to meeting? This is a guy who heads a terrorist ring and a rogue province. Her faith in Olivia's ideas was definitely being questioned. And then what happens when you get everyone together? Would it work? Or would it fall apart?

"What's the matter with you?" Falco buzzed as he hopped in the driver's seat of their hovercar. Katt shook her head and took her seat next to him, idly pulling the seatbelt over her.

"Tired." The one word response was almost grunted. Falco shrugged. "And what about you?" she asked. "You look like you just won a million credits."

"Ah, I feel like a million credits. No more stuffy spaceplanes, no more crying hamster babies. Nothing like being back home, that's all."

"We're in the spaceport's parking lot. Home is a forty minute drive away."

"Then let's make it a good one!" He turned the radio up high, loud rock music suddenly booming out. Katt rubbed her forehead, making an inaudible sigh that was drowned out by the blistering noise that invaded her eardrums. She folded her ears against her head.

"This is truly incredible work Lance." Fox found himself surprised to say that out loud as his eyes glazed over the bridge. It looked similar to the old one except much cleaner, less industrial, more modern if there was such a thing. Cool blue fluorescents lit the stations and consoles which were buzzing to life with indicators and interfaces. Wolf met up beside him, putting his hand on Fox's back and joining his view. He didn't have much of an emotional connection to the previous Great Fox. It wasn't his. The only thing he really noticed was how this looked much better. Cecilia nodded in agreement, and quickly hopped into the command chair amused by all the technology around her.

"Thank you Fox." The deer gave a meek smile and quickly turned toward the consoles going over each one. He went on about technical details that would concern Slippy more than him. But he had to give the guy credit. He enjoyed his job and he enjoyed talking about what he was talking about. There was a strange passion in his voice as he spoke. A lot of emotion was going into the making of this ship. A lot of the components were Lance's doing.

"This console, which I personally designed," Lance started, pointing to several displays next to where Cecilia sat, "Allows from the command chair to launch one or several Arwings automatically, manned or unmanned with remote control." Fox nodded, somewhat surprised again. Wolf looked over the little control panel on the armrest of the chair.

"You can do all that from here?" Wolf said trying to sound smart but interested in what Lance was doing.

"Yup, you sure can." The deer smiled. "But check this out." He pulled Wolf by the arm a few steps over toward another console. "This station is where Peppy Hare sits as science commander. Now each station is for a specific function. This one is for science intelligence, that one," he pointed across the room where Fox stood, arms crossed, "is for weapons and defense and that one is for communications." Wolf's eyes scanned over the console, seeing just as what Lance said. Science controls to launch probes, radar interfaces, the usual. It seemed fairly routine. "Looks pretty normal right?" added the deer. Wolf nodded. Lance reached across the console, his arm brushing slightly against Wolf. "If there was ever a situation where one console went out, each interface is interchangeable, like so." He pressed a button and the blue hued information on the panels suddenly changed from radars and scanners to red hued inputs on weapons and armor. Wolf hardly noticed though. His mind was discerning Lance's closeness, a red glow illuminating him. His nostrils caught the deer's scent as their eyes met. They were so vibrant, full of life, making him feel younger just by watching them. Lance found himself just as entranced. There was something mysterious about the man before him, some hidden story perhaps? What was behind that eye patch? Was he content? Alone? Happy?

Fox grabbed Wolf by the arm. "You know, I think we should go look at the Arwings."

Lance shifted away and blinked. "Yes, of course...the Arwings." He glanced back at Wolf who was shaking off the dazed look on his face. Fox tilted his head at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Wolf looked back at him and a sudden guilt washed over. Was Fox threatened? He didn't know. Fox probably knew what Lance was too. It was obvious, he mused. He probably did see him as a threat. Was he a threat? A threat to what? A threat to me? He rambled inside his head. It was a bad habit, this rambling. It allowed for uncomfortable silences to form between him and other people. Fox was now drilling his glare into him. It looked like a mix of concern and castigation or maybe Wolf was just being paranoid. Years of being the biggest jackass in Lylat will do that to you.

Lance was well ahead of them now as they walked down the half finished corridor toward the Arwing bay. Fox was gently tracing his claws down Wolf's back, just discreet enough as they continued forward. Wolf felt even guiltier as Fox's touch almost taunted him. Memories of the night before flooded back. They were good memories, very good.

Lance turned a corner ahead and without warning Wolf swung around pushing Fox against the wall. He moved close at first, unsure whether to go all the way, just bringing his nose to his, gripping Fox's sides at the same time. Fox smiled and pushed his lips against Wolf's. For a moment they kissed, bringing their paws together, until Fox ceased and pulled away just slightly to look at Wolf's face. He was excited, happy, and suddenly it didn't feel so bad to be what they were. Besides, relationships are supposed to be fun right? There were other people possibly close by. Fox loved danger, and he had courage. Wolf had passion and emotion and couldn't care less either. Footsteps on the metal floor could be heard as Fox turned his head. His eyes met two canine scientists in lab coats who had just turned the corner behind them. They saw Wolf in Fox's arms pushed against the corridor's wall. The technicians both stopped in surprise. Wolf came near a laugh and stepped out of the embrace. He and Fox glanced one more time at the two canines before continuing on hurriedly, both their tails swishing from side to side. Both the technicians looked at each other, unsure of what they had just seen.

Wolf thought about it as he walked with Fox and saw the encounter as harmless. Technicians never got involved in social politics. They were more like hermits. Wolf snickered at the thought. Fox, however, as he continued on, his pleasure in the situation faded and the sudden realization of what had just happened washed over him. He was much more of a figure in Lylat than Wolf. Hell, Wolf didn't even care about his job, no one did. Fox on the other hand had a career that was directed by General Pepper. Was he being reckless? Could there be consequences? He was reminded of what had happened in the morning with that reporter. What would happen with that too? Fox suddenly found his conscience pressured by questions of 'Will this come back to haunt me?'

He and Wolf both entered the Arwing bay which was open to the larger hangar the whole Great Fox was in. A ramp led up into the small bay with scientists moving supplies around. "There you are!" cried Lance from across the bay. "I thought I lost you two." He was already walking toward them. "If you want, we have three of the prototype Arwings complete for you to look at." He led them to the three fighters that were sitting in the center of the bay with technicians in lab coats prodding at the components.

Fox looked around for a moment, "You know Lance, all of this looks great and I want to thank you for the tour but me and Wolf have to go." Wolf glanced over at him.

"Certainly," Lance looked up from his data tablet and smiled. "If you want you're always welcome in this hangar to view our progress. We expect 100 completion in four to five weeks."

"Excellent."

Several minutes later they made their way toward the exit in the main atrium. They saw Cecilia and Slippy chatting away, both laughing and enjoying each other's company. Fox had to hand it to them; they did go together in a strange way.

"I'm not sure who can do better," Wolf said. "Her or Slippy."

"Aw come on," begged Fox. "Slippy is a great guy...just not exactly..."

"A looker?"

"Yeah."

"Hey guys!" Cecilia quickly noticed them standing beside them. She and Slippy had been so absorbed with each other they didn't realize they were right there.

"We're heading out. Mind if I drive this time?" Fox asked.

Cecilia laughed.

There was a ring on the doorbell as Katt continued typing into her laptop on the couch. Falco was sitting next to her watching a gameshow on TV, completely unmoved by the doorbell. She glanced at him as the doorbell rang again. "Gee...I'll get it!" she said in mock sarcasm, snapping her laptop shut. He shrugged.

Katt opened the door to find a feathered woman with a scarf wrapped around her head and sunglasses sitting on a yellow beak. She wore a large black coat the came up to her neck.

"Hey," said Olivia. Katt blinked a few times. "What, a Chancellor can't go over to a friend's place or something?"

Katt shook her head, "No no, of course she can. I'm just surprised to see you here. Don't you usually have to have bodyguards with you to go anywhere?"

Olivia scowled. "Nah, they think I'm at the office, besides I got Max to protect me."

A shorter calico in a brown leather jacket appeared beside her after glancing around at the other fancy apartment doors in the corridor. "Nice place."

Katt backed away to let them in. "Yeah, I got a good view, 44th floor, balcony and everything, thanks." Olivia took off her sunglasses and stepped in, Max following. Falco glanced away from the TV and saw Olivia and Max.

"Yo." He returned his attention to where it was before.

"Don't worry about him," Katt started. "He's been like that since we got back. He says he's giving himself a 'vacation' even though he does no work." She said those last words in his direction but he didn't pay any attention. She glanced back at Olivia. "So what brings you here?"

"I didn't feel like going straight home. Oh, and to show you a new invention." She walked over to the TV and yanked the control from Falco who grumbled at her but figured not to make a big deal of it.

"Invention?" asked Katt.

Olivia flipped the channel to a news station. "Yup, I call it...interactive TV." They all sat down to watch, squishing together on the couch. A squirrel reporter with green hair sat behind a desk with an optimistic look as the evening news music intro faded out and his broadcast began.

"Chancellor Cardus is, once again, in our top stories for tonight. Today the 27 year old Chancellor removed her chief advisor, Forrest Akun, from office." Her picture appeared next to his face as he spoke. Katt glanced over at Olivia who crossed her arms and raised her chin waiting to hear more.

"I love how they say my age, as though I'm some kid running the planet." No one bothered to add to that.

"It isn't clear whether the action was a result of the recent terrorist attack but in a statement, Cardus claimed it was of personal interest." The camera cut from the news reporter to a clip of Olivia standing on the steps of the capitol building earlier in the day. She was wearing her usual formal attire behind a podium with reporters crowded in front of her.

"I just simply didn't like the guy." The image cut back to the news reporter. Everyone's jaw dropped. Olivia gasped.

"No! I said so much more than that! I talked about bipartisanship and cooperation and... I can't believe that."

"Geez," Falco started. "Editing sucks."

The news reporter continued. "Forrest Akun, a long time politician on Corneria has strong ties to the conservative Pawclaw party which currently has a senate majority. Analysts say, even though, out of office, the 53 year old raccoon could still have a bite in the political pie here on Corneria. Chancellor Cardus on the other hand, not affiliated with any party specifically at this time, is showing strong support from liberal groups all across the system."

Katt grinned. "Hey I'm liberal!" Olivia was so dismayed with a horrified look she didn't even notice Katt's attempt to make her feel better.

Max sighed, "Let's turn this off." He clicked the remote and the TV went blank. Falco got up, the most energetic move he had made all night. He looked down at the group on the couch. Olivia had a hurt blank expression as Max tried to soothe her. Katt was twiddling her fingers trying to think of something supportive to say.

"You know what," Falco began. "I think we should all have drinks."

"Great idea!" exclaimed Katt. They both departed leaving Olivia and Max alone on the couch. The calico nuzzled her as she returned the embrace weakly. She felt strangely betrayed, but it was the media. She had to accept the fact they made careers out of throwing dirt and making discreet low blows at people. There were more important things on her agenda then worrying over the media. That's what they wanted anyway.

A sharp pain zapped through her as though someone just stabbed her in the stomach. Her beak came open in a silent scream. Max quickly noticed.

"Olivia?!" Her hand had a death grip on his arm. She was clenching her stomach with the other. "Olivia what's wrong? Tell me!" She shook her head, unable to speak. Katt and Falco entered with two wine bottles but quickly saw the situation.

"What happened?!" Katt tossed her bottle aside and rushed toward the cardinal.

Max shook his head frantically trying to calm Olivia who was cringing silently. "I don't know! She's in pain!"

"I..." Olivia choked. "It hurts!"

Falco grabbed the phone on the wall. "Should I call a doctor?"

"No," Olivia suddenly groaned. "It's ok." She took a few deep breaths, pacing herself. Within a moment she seemed fine. She rubbed the feathers on her head. "I think it's just stress." Everyone looked at each other unsure of what to think. "I don't know, I'm gonna head home."

Katt and Falco nodded, as Max helped her up. "Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor or something?" Falco questioned again. Olivia shook her head as Katt opened the door.

"Really it's fine, I just need some rest. I've had a long day with all that's happened."

"I can understand." Katt watched her with concerned eyes as she and Max made their way out the door slowly. She frowned at Falco after shutting the door. She was worried about Olivia. She was worried this job was draining her maybe even hurting her. Of course what just happened could have had nothing to do with her job. Maybe it was just something she ate. She sighed and got on her knees to pick up pieces of glass in the stained carpet. The wine bottle had broken when she tossed it aside. Falco didn't like what had happened either. There weren't too many things that troubled him but seeing a friend and comrade in possible danger did, especially the leader of a planet.


	9. Eyes That Follow

**Chapter 9 - The Eyes That Follow**

General Pepper turned the corner with his hovercart, it was already filled the brim with delicious food to eat for the weekend, bacon, ham, t-bones, turkey. Of course they were only processed imitations for the real foods were illegal. The imitations still gathered complaints from swine though. Pepper had people that could do his shopping at the grocery center for him, but he often took pride in purchasing his own food. He came to a stop by aisle eight as tinny music played overhead. It was his favorite isle. Floating the cart down the tile floor he made sure to grab two boxes of chicken flavored doggy treats.

After making his final selections he made his way to the front of the massive store, passing by a canary lady who eyed his deep blue military uniform and meekly smiled at the familiar face. He still wore it when off duty, but it was always blue, never the red he once wore before.

There was no line at one of the checkout lanes so he started placing his items on the cashier's conveyer, the brown horse smiling at him and quickly running the items across the scanner. Pepper looked over the magazine rack beside him, mostly just magazines about cars and traveling; nothing too interesting. In the middle were the tabloids. 'Junk' he thought.

It took him exactly three and a half seconds to recognize the two figures on the front of the Planetary Enquirer, the largest of the tabloids. It was Fox and Wolf.

He slowly picked up the tabloid. His eyes scanned over the bolded white text on the picture.

'MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS: TWO HEROES IN LOVE'

"What?!" Pepper stuttered as he read the line over again. He studied the picture with one eye twitching. Wolf and Fox both looked unprepared in the snapshot which appeared to have been taken from some hidden camera. They were both standing in a doorway, Wolf in just a towel and Fox standing behind him with his arm around him, a fiery orange paw clenching Wolf's snowy chest fur. What the hell were they doing in that picture?!

"Mr. Pepper will you be paying with cash or credit?"

"Ca?...cre?...queer?!" he stuttered, completely distracted.

"I'm sorry sir?"

"Put it on my credit!" Pepper huffed as he flipped through the tabloid frantically looking for the cover story.

"Excuse me, are you finished?" asked a lady in line behind him, it was the same canary he passed by earlier. She glanced at the tabloid he had open, clenched by tense gripping paws, the people on the cover clearly visible to her eyes. She then saw it on the rack, suddenly reaching for one. Pepper snatched the whole stack of tabloids.

"DON'T read these. They're GARBAGE!" He shook the stack at her like a pointed finger before turning to the clerk. "I'll take all of these!"

The horse blinked at him. "Sir...um..." But Pepper was already whisking his grocery cart out the front sliding doors like a maniac, nearly hitting several rodent children making their way in.

"What do you think of him?" asked Wolf. He and Fox were lying on the couch together, legs intertwined, Wolf's back pressed snuggly against Fox's chest, his shoulder making a comfortable chin rest for Fox. They had been watching the movie channel like this for a while now, not paying much attention to the screen though, just listening to each other as they talked about the past, the present, and a little bit of the future.

"Think of who?" Fox returned the question tracing his claw in semicircles across Wolf's stomach fuzz, just above the belt.

"You know...Lance." Wolf's voice became light as though he weren't sure how to approach the topic. He shifted his back against Fox's chest, snuggling in more.

Fox seemed uninterested, breathing into Wolf's shoulder and bringing a claw up to the tuft of white fur on Wolf's chest. "The deer guy?"

"Yeah..."

"Well," Fox tried to think of something interesting to say. "He's most definitely one of us, I can tell you that."

"Hah...yeah..." Wolf said, his voice trailing off as Fox's claw now made wide traces down his chest to his stomach and then up again, tickling him. "Heh...he's a nice guy...no?"

Fox's claw stopped. "I know he interests you."

"Huh?" Wolf reacted.

Fox moved his muzzle up to his ear sniffing his scent, "But it's ok," he whispered. "I can trust you right?"

Wolf tried to think of an answer as Fox wrapped his arms around him in an embrace. "Yes of course. I trust you as well."

"There aren't too many people I trust," Fox said almost in a rebellious tone, as he hugged Wolf, "But I know you're one I can share trust with. We satisfy each other don't we?" Wolf breathed a sigh and nodded. "Good to know," he scritched at Wolf's chest. "I'm going to make some coffee." Fox unwrapped his arms and shifted off the couch leaving Wolf to himself in front of the TV. Wolf stretched out and sighed again, taking notice of the TV. On the screen was a young wolf pup running through a forest at night, clearly being chased. It was one of those slasher horror flicks that teenagers went to see all the time. Wolf's ears perked up as he watched the small child run into a shed illuminated by a pale curtain of moonlight.

"Oh...no don't do that. The killer's gonna get you." Wolf folded his arms.

The wolf child sat in a curled position on the floor of the dirty dark shed as discordant violin music rose up from the surround sound system. Wolf smirked. "Here it comes." An axe broke through the wall just above the child's head, a sudden commotion breaking out. A big brown horse covered in blood blew through the wall, splinters of wood accompanying his entrance. The pup made a shrill scream and started to run, the horse chasing him with an axe. They ran around the shed in circles until the horse lunged forward and grabbed the pup by the tail. He dragged him back and with one swipe of his axe, he cleanly lobbed the kid's head off.

"Whoops, see what I told you."

"What the hell are you watching?" Fox called from the kitchen. "I can hear screaming all the way from over here."

"Whatever it is, I'm not watching it now." Wolf changed the channel.

Max opened his eyes to find Olivia wasn't by him making it the second time he's awaken to that empty space next to him. He stared at where the covers had been pulled back, little pieces of red feathers that had come off her during the night. She had been most peculiar the night before, especially at Katt and Falco's apartment. He figured she just got sick from eating dinner since she had complained about stomach pains, headache, all sort of things like that. He recommended that she see a doctor the first thing in the morning, and now, well, it was morning and she was not here. He sat up and was instantly startled by Olivia. She was sitting cross- legged in front of him in her nightgown, staring down, her eyes hidden from him.

"Hell, Liv, I didn't even hear you." She ignored him and continued to stare down at something in her lap with such dread. Her behavior made a cold shiver run down his spine to the tip of his tail. He looked where she was and saw what appeared to be a lopsided bowling ball.

"Olivia what in Lylat is that?"

"It's an egg," came the exhausted throaty voice.

Max blinked a few times and looked around. "Breakfast?...I thought eating real eggs was illegal and plus...uh...you're an avian..."

Olivia's right eye twitched not taking both off the egg. "I know..." she said in a low voice.

"Ok so why is there an..." Olivia looked up at Max's eyes and suddenly the figurative light bulb inside his head brightened. "Oh..."

She nodded. Max was now staring at the egg too, unsure of how to react. He made a big painfully forced smile. "I thought the doctor's said that wasn't possible?" His voice was tightly tense.

"That's what they said...," came the answer in a distant defeated voice.

"Wait a minute wait a minute," Max ditched the fake smile showing his tension now instead. "You laid this last night?!" She nodded again. "And you didn't go to a hospital, or a doctor, or even call anyone?"

She continued to nod. "I went to the restroom last night, and...pop," she smirked while still staring at the egg. "Out it came."

Max's face grew angry. "Are you telling me, you had an egg and I was sleeping just six feet away?" She nodded yet again, a response she seemed to be perfecting. "What if something happened Olivia? What if something bad happened to you? Or that?" he pointed at the egg. "Huh? What do you think would have happened?"

"I was scared!" she suddenly shouted. There was silence for a moment. Max tried to look at her eyes but she kept hiding them, instead keeping them fixated on the egg. It filled Olivia's whole lap, and was probably more than a foot long in length. It was pearly white and had baby blue spots all over its shell. That thing had been growing inside her and she never even knew it. She couldn't have known, they had told her from when she was young that it just wasn't possible. Max and her never bothered with any type of protection because of this very fact. Why had this happened though? In a day and age with so much technology, knowledge, and awareness, why?

"What was I supposed to do?" Olivia broke the silence. "Tell a servant? Call my advisor? Wake you up? Scare you? Cause a commotion in this place? With so many others so close by? I don't know if you've forgotten this over the course of the past few weeks Maximus but I am the leader of this entire planet. And this...," she gestured both hands at the white package in her lap, "...is an illegitimate egg that I have birthed."

"I don't want to fight!" Max said in exhaustion. "It's happened. It's spilled milk."

"Oh don't use those feline figures of speech with me."

"What??"

"It just sounds like you're blaming me! I spilled the milk! Well let me tell you something. I'm not taking blame for this one! It was you! You spilled the sperm!"

"You're not making any damned sense!"

There was a knock at the door stopping Olivia before she could respond. "Chancellor? Is everything alright in there?"

The third voice made them completely end the argument they were having right then and there. Max leaped off the bed, he was just in his white shorts. Before he could search for his pants Olivia was trying to hand him the egg. "HIDE IT," she growled. He picked it up with both arms suddenly finding it to be grossly heavy. He almost toppled over, catching his balance at the last second.

"Chancellor?" came the voice again.

"JUST A MINUTE!" she called. Olivia was up too, frantically looking around the massive bedroom for somewhere to hide the personal contraband. In the far corner behind some couches was a mantel piece where a porcelain statue of the planet Corneria sat. It was about the same size as the egg. She wildly pointed at it like a crazed psychopath. Max nodded and hobbled his way over to the statue. There were three more knocks at the door, perfectly timed. She knew now, combined with the voice, that it was that damn robot servant again.

"I'M COMING! JUST WAIT!" Olivia skipped across the room and scooped up the statue as Max struggled with holding the egg in his arms. The calico replaced the now empty space with the egg. It fit perfectly in the rounded groove of the holding mantel. He was about to wipe the sweat from his brow until he saw Olivia struggling with the huge statue of Corneria.

"Chancellor?" Three more knocks.

Before he could grab it from her, the globe slipped from her arms and hit the floor with a loud crash. The porcelain shattered into hundreds of pieces like confetti stretching across the ocean of navy blue carpet.

"Chancellor!" came the alarmed voice from behind the door. Olivia cringed as the doors swung open. Nevel, the uniformed robot rodent pranced in with his tray holding breakfast. "What has happened?" he inquired noticing the shards of porcelain with Max and Olivia on all fours trying to pick up the pieces. "Please Chancellor, allow me to clean that."

"Of course..." Olivia said calmly as her and Max both stood up. They stood in front of what looked like a statue of an egg.

"Ew what is that?" the robot asked pointing at the egg statue.

They both swung around and looked at it, glancing at each other once and turning around at the same time. "That?" Olivia asked. The robot nodded. "It was a gift from the Viceroy of Macbeth."

"Oh, it's absolutely hideous," the robot continued. Olivia folded her arms, her eyes narrowing feeling as though a part of herself had just been insulted. "Well I happen to LIKE it."

"Of course," the servant submitted and lowered his head. "I sometimes let my opinions trample over my duties. I'll get help to clean this mess for you."

After the doors shut behind him they both fell on the bed to breathe a much needed sigh of exhaustion. Max tried to hold back a chuckle that was trying to fight its way out.

"Oh what could possibly be funny now?" Olivia asked while catching her breath.

He finally started laughing. "We're so screwed," he chuckled. The way he said it almost scared Olivia. He was right. The moment this got out all hell would break loose. She had to keep it under wraps for at least four weeks, until after the big meeting of Lylatian delegates.

"We have just as much important things to worry about," Olivia chided. She got up and began to pace around the room thinking aloud. "I need to outline my agenda. We have the delegation meeting in four weeks, hotel's been reserved, most leaders have RSVPed, The Great Fox will be launching in three weeks. Ok what am I missing?"

"What about that?" Max pointed at the egg. "How much time do we have on that?"

Olivia stared at it and scratched her beak, "About 3 to 4..."

"Months?" Max finished.

"Weeks."

"WHAT?!"

"We can't worry about that now. We need to find a place where someone can take care of that egg until it hatches."

Max still had a shocked face. "But who?!"

Falco was on his fiftieth curl up when the doorbell rang. He continued on his set, ignoring the chime. Katt looked up from her computer console where she was working giving the avian a harsh look. She went back to typing. The doorbell rang again, clueing her in that he hadn't answered it.

"You're closer!" she shouted from her desk as she continued to type. Falco ignored her and kept on with the curl ups. She waited about ten seconds and another doorbell ring before getting up. She stomped across the living room, stepping on Falco's stomach in the process. He squawked as all the breath was knocked out of him. Katt opened the door to see the same woman she saw last night, a red cardinal with a scarf around her head and sunglasses on her beak. "Back again?"

"We need your help," the Chancellor asked. Max stepped from behind her, he was holding a large garbage bag.

"Oh no, you killed someone?" Katt asked.

"Quite the opposite," Olivia answered. "Can we come in?"

"Of course."

They all entered, Falco leaning on the kitchen counter still catching his breath. Katt passed him by on the way to the refrigerator. "Can I get you two some drinks?"

"No that won't be necessary," Olivia called.

"So what's in the mystery bag?" Katt inquired while pouring a bottle of clear liquid into a coffee mug. Max glanced at his watch. It was ten thirty in the morning.

Olivia made a cross face and there was silence for a moment, neither her nor Max wanting to volunteer the information.

"Come on Liv," whispered Max. "We made the decision to come to them for help now we at least gotta help them know what's going on."

"It's not pretty..." Olivia finally said out loud. Katt quickly grew worried. "Well I mean it's pretty," the cardinal continued. "But the situation isn't pretty, in a figurative sort of way." Her last words stumbled. Katt had never seen the planetary leader quite like this.

"Okay now I'm interested." She put the bottle aside and dashed to the couch in the living room with her mug. She flopped down and gave the two her full attention. Falco stayed where he was at the kitchen counter but he was just as interested, even if he didn't show it.

Without further hesitation Max walked over to the couch. He glanced one more time at Olivia who nodded. He held the bag over Katt's lap and turned it upside down. What felt like a giant rock smacked into her lap. She made a shrill feline cry, dropping her coffee mug to the floor and seeing that there was a giant egg in her lap.

"Gah! This is yours?!" she gasped.

Falco's hand had already found Max's shoulder. "Hey congratulations man."

There was silence as Katt studied the egg, then the empty garbage bag in Max's hand and finally the straight faces he and Olivia were holding. "I'm going to take a wild guess that this wasn't a planned thing?"

"Sure," Olivia started. "I figured I didn't have enough stress in my life, so I thought I'd add another car to this train ride that's going straight to hell."

Katt moved the egg aside on the couch and picked up her coffee mug from the floor. "You guys didn't use...?"

Olivia tilted her head and beamed wildly. "Nope! I'm supposed to have a screwed up uterus!" Her smile began to twitch.

"Shit, Olivia I'm sorry." Katt got up and quickly hugged her as Max fumbled with the garbage bag.

Olivia's eyes began to pour. "Why can't I be screwed up!" she shrilly croaked.

"It's ok hun, we can't be screwed up all the time. These things happen."

The cardinal sniffled. "And now I have two billion people on this planet wondering how much integrity I have. And I don't know how much I have! I fired the only guy on my staff that had any experience. I've been sleeping with the commander of our space fleet's capital ship and I don't know how to deal with this terrorism situation!" She continued to weep.

Max blinked. He wasn't used to being referred to as a commander. It had a nice ring to it. Damn, focus Max. Olivia's crying, say something helpful. "Look Olivia, you're doing a great job okay?" She sobbed and shook her head as Katt continued to hug her. "And I don't regret being with you. I want to help you as much as I can and we can get through this."

"You hear that?" Katt asked the cardinal she was embracing. "You got yourself a good man Liv." Katt glanced at Falco who was just standing off to the side with his arms folded. In situations where someone was hurt or in need of help, he never seemed to know how to react. But he didn't really have to; Katt was always there to figure things out for him.

"What can we do to help?" Katt asked.

Olivia pulled from the hug and straightened her uniform out. She started wiping her eyes. "Well, maybe I thought...you know..."

"Oh no," Falco grumbled.

"Hey!" Katt shouted. "Shut your beak!" She made a closing gesture with her hand as Falco rolled his eyes.

"No it's ok," Olivia continued. "I understand."

"No Liv, I'd be glad to help you out with the egg. I know how busy your schedule is."

"Thanks, you're a good friend Katt. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"More vacation time?" Falco asked.

"It's not a problem at all Olivia. I'm always more than willing to help friends in need."

After all was said and done, Olivia and Max left the apartment, leaving behind one object of obligations to Katt, the egg. All they told her was to keep it warm, keep it hidden from the media and that it had less than a month before hatching. Katt took on the obligations as surrogate mother almost out of pity for Olivia. Her breakdown was understandable, but her misfortune was not. It was the most Katt could do for the Chancellor of the planet she cared for and for the friend she cared for as well. Falco was simply not pleased with the idea one bit. Since Katt was occasionally just as busy as Olivia, he knew the duties of egg watcher would fall more onto him. However, as an avian he knew a lot more about taking care of eggs than one would think. He gave Katt the idea to wrap it with blankets instead of just letting it sit on pillows. He gave her the idea to clean the surface with a warm sponge instead of just paper towels. Katt was surprised at how well Falco was managing the responsibilities. It was also in a way, very cute. The only time she had to protest his actions was when he put headphones on the egg and played loud rock music.

"So what's this about General?" Fox asked as he stood before the canine's desk. He had just entered Pepper's office after being called on 'urgent notice' by the General himself. Wolf had left the house as well after being called by Chancellor Cardus for his first assignment as Chairman of Extraplanetary Affairs. Before going separate ways, they both wondered what was in store for them.

"This is about personal conduct," the bloodhound started as he sat up in his chair. The eyes on his droopy face narrowed. "You see Fox, the way a hired mercenary, or in your case, a planetary hero, conducts himself, is how he represents the people that hire and support him. Your conduct reflects the image of people around you, your friends, your comrades, the government, the planet, even me."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Fox carefully suggested.

Pepper sat back and straightened his uniform. "Do you read the tabloids?"

Fox felt his paws and stomach tingle. "No sir...I don't. I think they're garbage."

"That's right," Pepper nodded and studied his desk. "Then I guess you wouldn't have any trouble in confirming for me whether a specific story is garbage or not."

"Look sir," Fox took up a defensive stance. "If this is about the freeway chase, I already spoke with the Highway Department and my license isn't going to be penalized."

"Sit down Fox; this has nothing to do with that."

"Then what is this about?"

"This." Pepper held up the copy of the Planetary Enquirer. The cover picture and headline were clear as crystal to Fox. The room went cold silent. He couldn't even fathom a response, instead his muzzle staying locked closed. Fox swallowed and realized he should have anticipated this moment. "Now you're going to tell me that this disgusting crafted story of perversion and filth is exactly what it is, filth. Yes?"

It felt as though someone had just stabbed him in the stomach. Fox continued to read the headline over and over. His head was swimming. It was all true but for the moment it had to be a lie. No why should it be a lie? Why should it be hidden? Why should it be considered less than anything else?

"Fox!" he growled. "Tell me!"

"No." There was silence after the word. He took his eyes off the tabloid and met Pepper's eyes. "It's not filth."

"Excuse me?" The bloodhound questioned hotly.

"You don't control my life," Fox continued in a low voice. The words were pouring from his muzzle, he couldn't stop them. It was all on impulse, he had no idea where this was going. It was thrilling and frightening at the same time. "I'm not going to lie."

Pepper slammed the tabloid into the desk, his paw clenching it. "Dammit Fox, what the hell is the matter with you?? What are you telling me? That you and Wolf are tailraisers?!"

Fox stayed quiet as Pepper continued to fill the silence. "He's done something to you," he said accusingly. "Wolf! It's him isn't it? He's perverted you into this. He was always a bad egg."

Fox turned his head and huffed a single laugh, suddenly enjoying the bitter old man's wild accusations. The General went silent and studied Fox's twisted smirk with narrow eyes. Thoughts of the perverse things he's done crossed his mind but before he could feel ill from the thoughts, he suddenly he felt very sad.

He took off his blue, gold trimmed, military hat and rubbed his brow. "If your father was alive..." He muttered coldly.

Fox snapped and threw both his paws on the desk, his claws digging into the wood. "Don't you DARE mention him!" His eyes went wild with anger. "You're a bastard! A self-righteous bastard! You don't care about me, or dad, you just care about image! It's all image!"

Pepper flew up from his seat, yanking Fox's paw off his desk, enraged at the track marks his claws had made. "I can't have my pundits questioning the personal lives of my hired mercenaries! This addiction has to stop!"

"Addiction??" Fox questioned harshly.

"Yes! Your addiction, your compulsion to do these wrongly improper things." Pepper fumbled frantically for words. "It's like being addicted to drugs. It's an addiction that will destroy you!"

"That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard! What do you even know Pepper?! You're not me! You're not Wolf! You don't know what we have!"

"And I don't want to know! It sickens me! Do you have no thought for the well-being of others Fox? How do you think this will affect your friends? Or Olivia?"

"Olivia Cardus has more integrity and passion and understanding in one red feather than you have in your entire body!"

Pepper suddenly felt stabbed unable to draw a quick response. Instead he slumped back in his chair huffing as Fox panted just as hard. They were both breathless from shouting at each other. "I'm hurt," Pepper barely mustered the strength to speak. "Please get out of my office."

Fox swerved around and quickly found the door, slamming it on his way out. He stopped right in front of the door and clenched his eyes shut, his back pressing against the door leaning into it. He felt his legs go weak, his body slowly sliding down as he choked a few sobs. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried but he couldn't help it. He was hurt too. It hurt so much. He worked so hard to save Pepper in the past, to help him, to appease him. He grew up with him, looking at him almost like an uncle. And suddenly Fox felt like he wanted to kill him. He wanted to take back all the good things he did for him. For so many years he thought Pepper would always understand him, and now he didn't. The realization was bitterly painful. And what would dad think if he was alive? Would he think like Pepper? Would he say the same things?

"Are you alright?" came a female voice. It was Pepper's secretary. She was sitting at her desk right next to the door. She had heard it all. Fox looked up and suddenly saw there were at least six other people in the room, all watching him. He quickly got up and straightened his jacket out.

"No I'm fine." He wiped his muzzle. "Everything's fine." He slowly made his way out the office, trying to ignore the eyes that followed him. The truth was spreading now. His team, his friends, everyone would know soon. Fox wasn't sure if he was fine. He wasn't sure if everything was fine. He simply didn't have the slightest idea where this was going anymore. He had lost control over it. How did that story get on that tabloid? Where did that picture come from? He thought long and hard as he walked down the hallways past other offices. An image of a squirrel with green hair crossed his mind and suddenly it hit him. He couldn't even remember his name, but he did remember he was a news reporter. He did remember him coming to their house that one morning. He did remember himself screwing up royally by showing affection toward Wolf in front of him. That was the only place he could have gotten the picture. That was where he got the story. He sold the story. He sold their truth.


	10. On Account of Distraction

**Chapter 10 - On Account of Distraction**

Wolf stood before Olivia's desk which was much more impressive than any other desk he'd seen so far. Made of natural maple wood, it was at least six feet in length, with two fold out computers, and numerous holographic projectors. To put it simply, it had it "all". It was practically its own communication center. She sat in the large high back chair like a queen, her office being her kingdom. The kingdom was quite large, had matching cabinets, roomy floor space, plenty of floor to ceiling windows overlooking Corneria City from afar, Wolf was almost distracted by these qualities. There were several blue holographic windows floating in the air that the cardinal leader was poking through, schedules, itinerary, and other items dealing with travel but Wolf could hardly pay attention.

"The goal," Olivia continued as she poked around, "Is to somehow get Chancellor Leto of Zoness to sit face to face at a table with Xavier Zan." Her tone suggested she was just as distracted as well. Thoughts of that egg criss-crossed through her mind. How was it doing? Was it safe? She trusted Katt and Falco with it but was she more concerned with whether it was safe from the media or safe from harm? She didn't know which was more important.

Wolf's eyes followed a few flying specks outside the window, hovercars and aircraft in the distance. Olivia glanced from her own distractions and noticed he wasn't paying attention. "Wolf?" He shifted from the daze and lifted the eyebrow above his patch to show she got his attention. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," He tugged down on his jacket. "I have a lot on my mind. Now...Xavier who?"

She smirked, "Xavier Zan, the terrorist we're supposed to be so concerned about?"

He laughed, "Right, does it concern you how only a small percentage of Cornerians can actually name him?"

Olivia had to pause and think about that one. "Well," she poked around some holographic windows above her desk. "I know the terrorist attack a few days ago got plenty of media coverage. It probably still has full headlines. 12 people did die you know. However I think the people might be numb to that."

"Numb? As in how we just came out of an essential take-over in which thousands upon thousands were killed?"

"Yes," Olivia lightly answered. "But I'll still check headlines. Besides, once Xavier Zan's name gets out, I know the people are going to want action taken." She paused to think about how to deal with that response, slowly turning her head toward the window. "And action will be taken. Just not necessarily the violent action some people crave."

Wolf's PDA beeped from his jacket. "Hang on, I got a call." Olivia nodded and continued to poke around the windows, pulling up main headlines from various publications, drenching herself with information as though she were trying to distract what was on her mind. He turned around and answered the call.

"Wolf?!" came a frantic voice. It was all too familiar.

"Fox? What's wrong?"

"Wolf! It was that BASTARD Daniel Karona! It was all him!"

"What? Fox what are you talking about? What's wrong?"

"Where are you?!" came the hot reply, Fox's frantic frame of mind not allowing him to answer Wolf's questions.

"Chancellor's Office. It's at the Gov. Center in Uptown."

"I'm coming to get you!"

Wolf took a step away from Olivia's desk, still keeping his back to her. She was too absorbed in the colossal amount of holographic windows to notice, dozens of projected square windows surrounding her now.

"Now wait just a minute Fox," he whispered harshly. "I have a job that I'm doing here. Unlike you, I have priorities and responsibilities that need to be attended to at the moment." Wolf heard the sound of cars honking and an engine revving. He knew Fox was driving like a maniac on the skyway. Something was definitely wrong. This wasn't some random rendezvous Fox was trying to set up. There was a problem.

"Fox, tell me..."

There was a silent moment as Wolf waited, listening to Fox breathe on the other side of the line. Fox realized, as he sped past cars, that he didn't know how to soften the blow. He didn't know how Wolf would react. Would he react like how he was reacting? Disheveled, and desperate to escape?

"Wolf, everyone will know about us by the end of the day."

He felt the PDA almost slip from his hand. Wolf's composure faltered until he found his footing again, resting a hand on a chair next to him. He swallowed hard, listening to Fox almost pant as he drove. "How?"

"Daniel Karona, the news guy, that green haired twerp. He did it all."

Wolf slowly turned around to see Olivia staring at him from behind one of the holographic windows. He could see the information that was on it, the headlines. The text appeared backwards from his position, mirrored, but he could still read them. It was everywhere, on all the windows surrounding her. Pictures of him and Fox, headlines, pictures, words, truth, it was all so dizzying. Olivia was simply looking at him with her dark eyes, the words covering her face. Wolf closed the PDA and put it in his pocket. He wasn't sure what her attitude was going to be. He didn't know her well enough. It was an unpredictable situation.

"Olivia?"

She stood where she was, arms folded, glancing around at the other windows and headlines. "Congratulations Wolf," He saw the hint of a smirk on her beak. "Apparently you and Fox have surpassed the current terrorist threat in terms of media exposure."

"I didn't mean for this..." Wolf felt defeat in his voice.

She pushed a button on her desk and all the holographic windows fizzled out, the words and images disappearing. The room suddenly felt cleansed. "Hey, I don't mind it at all. It's your business. I think it's..." She paused and searched for the right word, fumbling with the gold pins on her arm cuffs. "Interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Actually," she sat down at her desk. "I don't mind it as long as this doesn't become a 'distraction' for you." She stressed the word distraction greatly, holding it out so it got his attention. "I'm confident your duties will remain professional right?"

Wolf nodded and sat down in the chair on the other side of her desk, still surprised at her open-mindedness. He realized she was the first person, besides Fox, that he felt open to. Open in the sense that she knew about him. She knew about 'it'. It was very awkward, the feeling of vulnerability. He was almost at her mercy. "Of course," he pleaded.

"Wolf, relax. I'm honestly not bothered. I'm actually glad to know I'm not the only person getting bitten in the ass by the media."

Wolf made a nervous laugh.

"I do have questions though."

"Questions?" Wolf asked curiously.

"Well...just the usual questions. I only knew one other guy like you and that was years ago. I don't have to bother you with them if you mind."

Wolf shook his head. "No I don't mind. Really, it's just something I always knew. Fox was simply someone who..." It was Wolf's turn to search for the right words and suddenly he felt like he was incapable of explaining himself. He never was good at expressing his feelings outloud, especially this. For the past few months he found himself in newer and newer territories. He looked around as Olivia curiously watched him from behind her massive desk. "He helped me figure things out...to figure myself out." He flushed and looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry, I'm explaining this horribly."

"Wolf would I make a good mother?" He quickly looked up, the seemingly random question catching him off guard. She sat with her head cocked back, eyes studying the ceiling tiles as though they were the most important thing on Corneria.

"That's one of your questions for me? You find out I'm sleeping with Fox and you ask me if you make a good mother?"

She stayed looking up. "It's just something I'm curious of. I'm not getting any younger...It could happen some day." Wolf found her tone to be awkwardly contrived. She was probably alluding to something, but Wolf thought it best not to open that can of worms. He figured all women talk like this eventually, and he was too bogged down with other issues at the moment to call her on it. Frankly he was frustrated and agitated. He gripped his armrests and rose from the chair.

"Look Olivia, I have to head out. Fox is picking me up any minute now. As you know now, we have sort of a situation to worry about."

The cardinal was still looking up at the ceiling. "What did I say about distractions?"

Wolf huffed. "You're the last person who can talk about distractions."

Olivia snapped her head back down to glare at him, but she found her office empty, the door just coming closed. What she had just found out started to settle in with the other messes going on in her life, but she still had to smile when she realized that at least Fox and Wolf would help keep the spotlight somewhat away from her and Max. She frowned, suddenly feeling dreadfully sorry for them.

Falco wheeled a cart into an aisle in the grocery store, letting it roll down by itself. The wheels rattled as it came to a stop in front of shelves of baby items, specifically for birds. He figured to start packing up on supplies now since the thing was going to hatch in just a few weeks. As he put a sack of bird feed down next to a few six-packs in his cart, he could hear a commotion growing at the front of the store. With curiosity he slowly wheeled the cart to the end of the aisle to see what was going on. Looking down the line of checkout lanes he saw people were clamoring for the tabloids.

"How can people read that junk?" He stared in awe. "What has become of this place? Sheesh." He left his cart, pushing through the crowds to get himself a copy. Might as well figure out what all the hoopla was about. People usually don't go ape-crazy over magazines like this. There was chatter all around.

"Can you believe it!?" uttered a badger.

"Oh I know! Who would have thought!" added a female voice.

"Oh c'mon it was so obvious I knew!" a younger male poodle surmised.

Falco became irritated with getting through the crowd and simple snatched one from a random person reading. The instant he saw the cover and headline, he laughed.

Some of the chattering people stopped and turned to look.

And he laughed some more. "Oh man, this is great!" he cried. "They actually went through with that joke!" There wasn't anyone in particular he was talking to, but the crowds quickly recognized who he was, knowing he was close friends with the guys on the cover. "Whew!" He made a deep sigh as though tired from laughing. "Man! I can't believe they actually published that JOKE story!" He made another vociferous laugh, one that sounded fairly forced. People stared at him as he wheeled his cart out the store still chuckling to himself.

"Maybe people will think it's a joke!" Fox reasoned as he sat in his parked car, Wolf next to him in the passenger seat. His companion lifted an eyebrow.

"A joke? But this isn't a joke. This is real. Every vague detail of that tabloid story is still true."

Fox held the steering wheel and stared into it while thinking. Wolf simply watched him. He knew Fox was embarrassed of course, and maybe he was a little bit too, but after seeing Olivia's reaction, a positive reaction, he felt a renewed sense of confidence in it all. But it was clear that this was testing their relationship. Was Fox willing to accept and be open about this? His present attitude suggested not.

"What's happening here Fox?"

He looked up from the steering wheel. "Huh?"

"I mean, what are we going to do? You sound like you want to hide this."

Fox twisted his face. "That's not necessarily what I meant," He found saying that to be difficult to the point where the words sounded forced out of his own muzzle.

"Oh really?" Wolf chided. "Then why does the fact that everyone will know bother you so much?"

"Because it just...hey you sounded just as upset on the phone earlier!"

"I was upset! It's shocking news, but I'm coping and right now I can say I feel confident in myself and in this. Confident enough to where I feel I can adequately defend my attractions for you."

"There is no defense against the media!" Fox shouted. His claws dug into the steering wheel.

"How would you know? In the past all you did was run away from it."

"Because I could!"

"And now you can't because you have dead weight like me around?"

"What? No I can't because I don't have a Great Fox to get away in."

"And because I'm anchored here." Wolf topped off the exchanged with that, bringing a silence to the car. Fox gritted his teeth and traced his claws over the steering wheel as Wolf watched, arms folded with an angry grimace. "Unlike you I can't just get up and runaway, I have a job here." Fox looked over at him, his eyes clearly saying 'give me a break'. "Yes a job, a real one!" Wolf added. "In the government too, so don't think I'm getting some easy ride situation. I might not have any established popular background here on Corneria, but I saved the damn place too. I existed as a name on a wanted list for eight years and suddenly people have to like me, people have to trust me. I think this is going to affect plenty of people's opinions. And does that bother me? Yeah a little. What am I going to do? I'm going to deal with it. I'm going to stick with the guy I love as long as he sticks with me. That's what I'll do. I just need that guy's help."

Fox sighed and let go of the steering wheel, moving a paw to rub his forehead. "You have it easy Wolf you know that."

"Please tell me how that is possible."

"Because you don't have to worry about answering to the people you grew up with. What will Bill think? Falco?" He scoffed. "Peppy?" Fox shook his head. "I can only imagine their reactions."

"They'll react," Wolf declared. "Let them. You can't stop them from reacting. Whether it's good, bad or indifferent is entirely up to them. Their initial response is not something you can help. However what you can help is how you feel about it. If you show them that this is something you're ashamed of, they'll pick up on that lack of confidence in you and feel the same way."

Fox growled and snapped suddenly. "Wolf we're two guys sleeping together!" he cried. "They already think it's something to be ashamed of!" He snarled showing his sharp canine teeth. "They think it's wrong! Wrong wrong wrong! Society teaches us that you know! From day one, you're supposed to be right. From day one you're supposed to like this and that. You're supposed to be like everyone else. Don't you get it? We're freaks!"

"Since when were you the pessimist and I the optimist?" asked Wolf with a harsh tone.

"It doesn't matter to you." Fox mumbled. "You're used to being the freak." There was silence as he stared at the steering wheel some more until he heard the click of the car door opening and saw that Wolf was already stepping out the car.

"Wolf wait." Fox begged with a tired voice, but the door slammed shut. "Shit," he whispered. He watched him walk away through the parking lot, heading for the sidewalk along the street nearby. The rain began to pour but Wolf didn't seem to react, just aimlessly walking.

As he trotted on, he didn't bother to turn his head when he heard the sound of a hovercar floating slowly next to him. "Go away," Wolf grumbled.

"I didn't mean that Wolf," came the voice from the car window.

Wolf kept walking, "No, you're right Fox, I should know. I'm just the one-eyed freak remember?"

Fox sighed, "Look, get in the car, you're getting soaked now."

"Nah, I like this rain. There never was rain on Venom, just acid. And this is pretty fitting right now." Fox wasn't sure if it was a joke but he wasn't going to take his chances. It sounded more as though it was scolding him.

"Wolf I'm sorry. I promise I can deal with this situation. Now please...could you get in the car?"

Wolf stopped on the sidewalk and looked up seeing a few hovercars coming toward them a block away. He turned and looked at Fox who had stopped his car as well. "You know this is a one-way street?"

"Right so can we at least turn around together?" Wolf stayed staring at Fox while hugging himself. He shivered from the cold rain and figured this wasn't worth getting angry over. Fox was dealing with the same problems he was and it wasn't fair of him to screw with Fox like this for something he said. He surrendered and walked over to the passenger door getting in, out of the rain. Fox swirled the steering wheel around and they were soon on their way.

"Where to?" Wolf asked.

Fox pondered as he drove along the city street. They stopped at a red light. He looked up and saw a large billboard on the side of a building with an 'Action News Team' on it. A green haired squirrel was one of the suited men in the group ensemble. He was smirking at them as Wolf and Fox stared back from their car below. Fox finally looked over at Wolf. "I think we should pay Daniel Karona a visit." His PDA suddenly beeped.

Fox flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Fox!" It was Slippy's tinny voice.

"Uh yeah?"

"Have you seen the tabloids?! People are saying you and Wolf are some kind of couple! They're doing a huge cover story on every news and entertainment channel tonight! Where are..."

Fox snapped the phone shut, his face turning deathly white under his fur.

Wolf glared at him, expecting to hear something awful. The light had already been green for a few seconds but the car just sat there under the rain. "Who was that?" Wolf carefully asked.

"Slippy," Fox mumbled staring ahead at the road. The car still hadn't moved.

"And...?"

"And...I think we should go home instead. Maybe staying away from the news station would be best."

Wolf nodded. "By home do you mean my place or yours?"

"Whichever one has less reporters."

He pulled through the green light and drove down the empty street as Wolf sat silently in the passenger seat. His PDA beeped again. Fox held the wheel with one paw and slowly pulled the beeping device from his jacket pocket with dread. It was Peppy's number on the ID. Wolf blinked as he watched Fox shut the device off, and before he could ask his PDA suddenly beeped too. Fumbling through his pocket, he quickly did the same as Fox, silencing the beeps without answering it. The two clearly saw how frustrating this issue was going to be.


	11. The Elusive Confidence

**Chapter 11 - The Elusive Confidence**

"Now here's something interesting," added the standing entertainment reporter as a holographic image of Fox and Wolf appeared next to him. The news anchors at the desk nodded, looking over as though they hadn't rehearsed the segment five times already. "Remember these guys? Yes the ones that saved our planet." He curled his eyebrows and vaulted his voice like a typical reporter. "Apparently these two heroes, both male, have been in an alleged romantic relationship with each other for quite some time. Now we here at CCN have to say alleged for the evidence is purely circumstantial, but the buzz on the street is undeniable."

"Can this affect the political situation on Corneria?" asked the female reporter with shallow sweet interest. The goose sat at the desk beside her colleague tilting her head.

"Well, it does radically change their public image, and the two are constantly visible with Corneria's bold chancellor, Olivia Cardus. As supporters of her, it does change the entire image of Corneria itself as well. They did save the planet and stabilize the entire system, but at the same time, just the idea of what's being alleged is...to put it mildly...shocking."

"Agreed," the two added. "With the meeting of Lylatian delegates coming up in just three weeks, in what is being dubbed as the second Lylat Unity meeting, can you say whether or not this will affect plans for that?"

The male rabbit smirked. "No, I surely can't. But what I can say is that if everything goes according to plan, this meeting could be one hell of a good one or one big mess. You'll have Cardus, McCloud, O'Donnell, Macbeth, Katina, and Zonessian leaders there, Xavier Zan a self-admitted terrorist, as well; extremely controversial mix there. However many say Cardus has the opportunity to make groundbreaking changes for this system, especially in a time when we need it most."

"Thank you, that'll be all for entertainment news." Hard beat music started playing as the camera panned away from the news desk. The female reporter straightened her papers, "After the break we'll show-"

Olivia switched the TV off.

"Fox and Wolf...alleged?" questioned Max as he walked up behind her while she took a sip from her coffee mug.

"They don't really need to use that word since it's all true."

Max turned. "Really?"

She nodded, "I also think I pissed off Wolf earlier today. I don't know, I just have so much on my mind. I didn't quite give him the attention it deserved."

"Well, if I was in his position I don't think I'd want that much attention drawn to it in the first place wouldn't you think?"

Olivia scratched her beak, "I suppose. It just amazes me how this caught the media by storm."

"Things like this do, you and I both know that." He took her hand and met her eyes with deep concern as she took another sip. "We need to keep our tracks covered."

Wolf peaked through the curtains to find a sea of reporters in the front yard of Fox's place. There were news cameras, live feed towers, and of course reporters everywhere, however no Daniel Karona surprisingly. If he did see him out there, Wolf surmised he would go out bearing teeth and claws just for him. Earlier, he and Fox had entered the house through the back drive to avoid the ocean of media outside.

"This is a nightmare..." Wolf said to himself.

Fox was sitting on the couch in a darkened living room. "It doesn't matter anymore. There isn't much we can do," came the sullen voice from the darkness.

"Oh but there is Fox. We could solidify the claims, talk directly to the top of the media to keep the story civil. If we give them the facts then they have no ammunition to use against us."

"The facts are the ammunition..." Fox mumbled. "I don't see how the story could be made into something civil..."

"We just speak as though we're like anyone else. I was able to speak to Olivia briefly about it and she had a positive reaction. Have you talked to anyone about this? Falco? Slippy...?"

"Pepper."

Wolf raised both eyebrows and made his way to the couch, switching on a light on the way. Fox stayed silent staring ahead, not even budging. He carefully sat down next to him and leaned closer. "I have a feeling you want to talk about that."

"It was pretty bad." Fox made a tired grimace while rubbing his temple.

"What happened?"

Fox wiped the look off and sighed wearily. "I can't recall the exact words but you can guess how it made me feel."

"Not too pleasant...?"

"Worthless and wrong is more like it. I might not agree with that, but it's hard to shake the feelings."

"So this is what's been bothering you all day?" Wolf asked putting a paw on his friend's leg. Fox nodded, "Yeah that and all the ridiculous nonsense outside." He looked at Wolf's paw and smiled, gently squeezing it. The smile slowly faded and he retracted his paw from Wolf's. "What would my dad think if he were alive...," he softly asked himself.

Wolf took in a deep breath trying to think of how to respond. "I really don't know Fox."

"He would...hate me." Fox nodded affirmatively, completely sure of that suggestion, as though it were some sort of truism.

Wolf quickly shook his head, "For some reason I highly doubt that." He put his arm around Fox. "You've done too much for this planet, his home, your home. You're a hero, a name, a legacy..."

"A joke."

Fox looked over with ashamed eyes, the exhausted pupils compelling Wolf to let go of him and return his paws to his own personal territory but he held on tight to comfort the distraught fox. "Loving me doesn't make you any less of a hero."

The doorbell rang followed by several bangs at the door making them both stir from the couch. There was shouting and curses being thrown outside. Fox could definitely make out Falco's voice. He even heard Bill and Slippy. He knew there were a lot of people, adding to his nervousness. They were interacting with the crowds of reporters and news crews outside, obviously in a negative fashion which couldn't be good. Fox gestured for Wolf to stay back while trotting through the foyer toward the front door. He looked over at the security image on the wall and saw Falco, Bill, and Slippy holding back the news crews amid a flurry of camera flashes and shouts.

"Fox open up!" Falco shouted. Fox cracked open the door and the flashes reached a climax, snapping out like an intense lightning storm as the three guests quickly crammed in, rushing into the foyer. Once all in, Fox quickly shut the door lowering the noise of shouting crowds down to just a dull roar.

Falco brushed himself off catching his breath. "Fox?! What the hell is going on?!" the bird asked as he stomped over. Wolf entered from the opposite side behind everyone. They all turned around to look at him, then back at Fox who still had his back pressed against the door.

"Fox?" Bill asked as well.

There was a powerful silence, the dull commotion of the crowds outside being the only noise to enter the room. "I can explain everything," he begged. Wolf raised an eyebrow from behind his eye patch. Fox took a deep breath, still pressing himself against the door, trying to keep his demons shut out, the reporters outside. "It's all true," he finally said sounding as though he was about to break down from exhaustion. Wolf looked at the floor, somewhat pleased that Fox admitted it but coy from the truth being known.

Falco held the same distressed face that he had when he entered. He stayed staring at Fox, a good five feet still between them. Fox couldn't meet the falcon's eyes narrow green eyes.

"Fox, we've been friends for who knows how long...I need to know if this is some big joke that I'm just not getting?"

Slippy and Bill quickly looked between Fox and Falco, then Wolf, then Fox again. He finally looked up with tired eyes. "No, it's no joke..." The silence of the foyer was overwhelming, adding to the vastness of space. The room suddenly felt like it was a million square feet, each person unsure of what to add.

Bill's eyes shifted from person to person. "Well hey!" came the casual voice, quickly filling the silence. "That's all cool with me!"

Slippy grinned somewhat unsure of why he was happy. "Yeah...everything's cool."

Wolf made a timid smile but didn't move an inch from where he was, keeping the crowd of three firmly in place between he and Fox. Fox made a weak smile at the floor but still couldn't look at Falco who had stayed silent. He finally met his eyes.

Falco looked completely stressed. "So uh..." He scratched the back of his head and looked everywhere except at Fox. "Yeah...this is a bit..."

"Weird." Slippy said quietly to himself. That was exactly what Fox didn't want, but he couldn't avoid it. It was going to be weird for quite a while he fathomed. He could imagine Falco's perspective, thinking of his best friend Fox, his buddy, his pal, suddenly being equated with something he never thought could be possible.

"I know..." Fox mumbled, hugging himself, his eyes hiding from him again.

"There's nothing wrong," Wolf added, the voice from behind everyone sounding somewhat defensive. "It's a difference. A difference, and that is all there is to it."

From Wolf's perspective, Falco didn't come across as though he honored that idea. The avian added, "Yeah well...I'm still not so sure about any of this. I mean...you know this is all they're talking about on TV and magazines?"

"I know," Fox stated. He took a step toward Falco who quickly took a step back. The gesture surprised Fox and he could only glare back at his friend who seemed surprised at the maneuver himself.

"I'm sorry," Falco carefully stated. "I just have to...get used to this you know?"

Fox slowly nodded with a faint tint of disappointment. Wolf was soon at his side and linked an arm with his, leaning his weight against him. Bill and Slippy seemed humored by the show of affection, but Falco was a little troubled. Even still he managed one of his trademark smirks. "I definitely have to get used to it."

Wolf gave Falco a pleasant wink. "We all do."

The next morning after much deliberation on how to carry themselves, Wolf and Fox opened the front door, completely ignoring the makeshift camp of photographers and reporters in the front lawn. They all scrambled to attention, quickly hollering the questions they had thought up all night to ask. There were dozens of shouts overlapping, neither Fox nor Wolf able to make out any. They simply kept walking down the sidewalk toward their car. However, one question did capture their attention.

"Fox! Do you have anything to say to the Cornerian people about your relationship with Wolf!"

Wolf pushed aside a reporter to grab the man's microphone and look right in the news camera. "Yes, it's completely private." The sea or reporters went wild at that, now shouting even more questions. Fox glanced over at Wolf. He was uneasy but he felt a spark of vitality and confidence from Wolf's infectious grin. The two finally made it to the car and soon they drove off leaving the camp of reporters to converse to themselves over what they had just seen and heard.

"Business time!" Wolf stated as he entered his office.

Cecilia quickly rushed in with coffee. "Oh I've heard everything!" she squealed with a grin. "The media is going nuts but I support you a hundred and one percent Wolf! As your secretary I will be completely at your service no matter what is going on in your personal life!"

Wolf smirked at his desk and opened some folders. "That's good to hear."

She continued over him not even listening as she blabbed on. "I mean wow, I'm your secretary! I work for you! I work for Wolf! And Wolf is with Fox! And you two are a thing!" She took a sip of the coffee and beamed at him.

He paused from his shuffling of papers and stared at her blankly. "Cecilia are you going to give me my coffee or am I just going to watch you drink it?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She ran a paw through her hair suddenly embarrassed. "Here! I put in two packets of sugar like you asked, not the fake stuff either!"

"Thank you Cecilia..." Wolf took the coffee mug and wiped the lipstick mark off with his thumb somewhat revolted. "Nice color," he mumbled.

"Oh! It's peachy pink! Oh my gosh that's right, you people are like really good with that stuff!"

Wolf looked up again slightly disgusted at the comment. "...What people?"

The tabby's eyes went real wide and she lowered her voice as though saying something top secret. "Well you know...you're...a..."

"A what?"

"A...you know..."

"No, Cecilia." He paused. "I don't know." She stared at him, totally clueless. He scratched his forehead and sighed. "You know, don't even answer. It's okay. But to let you know, 'My people' and I couldn't give a shit whether your lipstick is peachy pink or vomit brown." She blinked and touched her lip. Wolf continued, "If you want to know, I was just saying the first sarcastic comment that came to mind to humor myself, and now I'm completely exhausted from your presence so if you could do me a favor the door is right behind you and I have a lot of work to do. Thank you." He sat down and opened the computer panel on his desk.

She stood there with a stunned blank look but soon a large smile slowly etched across her face til she was grinning like a fool. With a hand on her hip she declared, "Oh Wolf you're so funny!" She shook her head and exited the office. Wolf watched the tabby's tail disappear behind the closing door, staring in disbelief.

Falco stared solemnly at the floor's wine colored rug, sitting in the soft cushioned chair that was made to match. He twiddled his fingers before straightening his brown leather jacked for the third time in three minutes in an attempt to keep his hands busy. Olivia's egg sat in a makeshift throne of pillows and blankets across from him, made to keep it warm. The heated lamp hanging above it illuminated the white shell making it the center piece of their apartment bedroom. The avian looked up to speak again, "I don't know what to make of this," he firmly stated. "It's like in the past two days I've learned so much so fast and I don't know how to handle it. I mean, Fox and I have always been pals, but I thought I knew him and for the first time in years I feel like I don't know him. Like, I think about...you know, stuff that's happened in the past, and I think to myself, should I have known this, were there things I shouldn't have said? Things I shouldn't have done?" Falco stayed staring at it as though waiting for a response. After a moment of silence he looked around the empty room. "I need to find someone to talk to."

Katt took a step in front of the large round table Olivia, Max and Wolf were sitting around, her itinerary and research projected up on holographs behind her. "So let's list what we need exactly for this big party we're throwing 600 miles above Zoness," she started.

Olivia took a deep breath. "Well, there are many policy points I'll have to make in my speech..."

"We'll need security," Wolf folded his arms.

"And let's not forget entertainment," Max added.

Katt scribbled things down on her digital pad. "Alright, what else?"

"A layout," Olivia continued. "We need to decide who sits where, to avoid conflicts."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Xavier Zan, terrorist aficionado sitting next to Chancellor Leto, whiny victim aficionado. It could cause chaos," Wolf joked.

A high pitched giggle erupted from an orange tabby sitting across from him. "Oh that's funny!" Cecilia beamed at him. He blinked trying hard not to sneer, frustrated that Katt let the ditzy secretary know about the private executive meeting. She had probably done it on purpose just to spite him.

Katt smirked and continued writing, "Okay, seating chart definitely needs to be worked on."

"What about food?" Max asked. "I mean, I know I think with my stomach, but come on. What's an event without food?"

"We'll need a caterer," Wolf amended. He rubbed his chin pondering candidates.

"Okay I'm looking at our list here..." Katt mumbled while poking through her tablet. "Who would be free...?" Wolf stayed thinking as well.

"I love doing food!" Cecilia suddenly declared. "I mean I could do it!" Wolf's face fell.

Katt smiled and poked into her tablet. "Cecilia Riratot? Well looking here, your credentials definitely check out."

"No no no!" complained Wolf. "Anything but HER!" Cecilia blinked innocently at the wolf across the table,

"Aw what's wrong!" Katt pleaded. "It says here in her bio description 'excellent food management credentials.' Come on the girl has experience."

"I can do this!" Cecilia said with powerful implication. "I've done weddings, and all sorts of things before. It's such a piece of cake." She quickly started scribbling in her little pink tablet. "Oh cake! We could have cake!"

Wolf's uncovered eye narrowed at Katt. "Flirting with disaster Ambassador..." He tapped the desk with one of his claw.

Olivia rubbed her temples. "The state this meeting is going, this event is destined to be a disaster."

"Alright calm down everyone," Max cooed. "If Katt says Cecilia is right for the job then I say we trust that."

"You can definitely trust me!" Cecilia smiled and looked straight at Wolf. Her assured look seemed to mock him as he scratched the table glaring at her.

"See, Wolf, nothing to worry about." Max looked over and smiled, amused by his low opinion of her. Olivia poked the calico playfully to make him stop teasing.

Wolf crossed his arms again, leaning back in his chair. "Fine, I'll let you three suffer with her. I'll have no part in the catering services of this event."

"Of course you won't!" Olivia squawked with a grin. "You'll be too busy wooing the Katinian president and Macbethian viceroy to our platform on Lylatian peace!"

"I take that as my agenda for the evening's event?"

"Better start your homework bud." Olivia winked.

Peppy sat in his fuzzy wool chair, a classic rock song quietly rumbling from the surround sound speakers in his den. He looked out the window at the cars rushing by taking another sip of his coffee. The hare had been pondering what to make of these things he had been hearing all week, things he never thought he could hear of. There was a ring of the doorbell making him stand to attention.

"ROB I'll get it," he called. The robot had been staying with Peppy while the Great Fox was being built. The hare figured he needed the company and Slippy was more than willing to entertain him with the favor.

Falco was standing in the doorway once it was open, arms folded and ready to talk. Peppy raised an eyebrow and rubbed his chin looking at him. "Now I wonder what this raspy looking fellow standing before me wants?"

Falco grinned. "Just to talk to someone older and wiser."

"Come on in," Peppy gestured and turned toward the den again to make his way back to his wool chair. Once there, Falco took the seat right across from him, not even waiting for the hare to ask.

"It must be important!" Peppy surmised.

Falco leaned forward, resting his forearms on his legs. "You know what this is about."

"Do I?" the stubborn elder asked. Falco cocked an eyebrow and realized right away that Peppy was not taking the news well. The news that the child he had promised to care for after James' death was someone with these kinds of allegations being put on them. Allegations that were ultimately true in the end. Peppy nodded as though knowledgeable of Falco's reasoning. "Yes, I chose to care for him. I played daddy and I suppose everyone thinks I did something wrong?"

Falco immediately shook his head, "No, of course not. No one thinks that."

"Well then what do they think? The fox turned out the way he is by nature?"

Falco rubbed his forehead, totally unsure of what side to play, unsure of how even he himself was even responding to the realizations about his friend. That was going to open the whole argument of nature verses nurture which was well beyond Falco's reasoning. He slowly answered "I don't know" and leaned back eyeing the hare's droopy ears, a sign he was distressed.

Peppy looked over at a picture of James on the mantle piece by the fireplace. "Did I do something wrong old friend? Was I not there for him enough?" He shook his head and closed his eyes. Falco glanced at the small frame then back at the rabbit that was still shaking his head.

"Hey you gotta stop thinking this is your fault. Things are the way they are," Falco said. He widened his eyes, surprised at how he sounded himself. It was as though Peppy was forcing him to defend Fox's way of being because he didn't want to be like Peppy. He didn't want to let things hurt him, when something like this shouldn't even cause hurt in the first place.

"You're right," Peppy fathomed, looking down at the large boots on his feet. "Now I suppose I should tell you I'm leaving the team."

"What?!!" Falco squawked.

Peppy's ears drooped even more. "I can't work like this, with this kind of attention. Attention from the...the...those people...the news." He struggled to find the right words, the modern terms to use.

"The media," Falco said angrily, half at them, half at Peppy.

"Yes, them."

"You're letting them win you know."

"I didn't know this was a war."

"It's always been a war Peppy. Every day it has and you've always known that. We've faced this before from the media, the allegations. Allegations that we're war criminals, inhumane, private secret police running around Lylat violating civil liberties and dodging war crime charges." Falco huffed. "What's the difference now? Why stop fighting now?"

"Because there's nothing left to fight for!" the hare shouted. Falco crumpled back in the chair, shocked at the sudden outburst. He felt like a small child in the older man's commanding presence. "Nothing you hear me boy? Fox will let his personal things drive this team into the ground and that sneaky cat Wolf will only cheer him on! Who'll want us huh? Who?! Dammit there's not even a war left to fight in...No one wants us, no one needs us..." the rabbit continued to mumble and ramble to himself no longer talking to Falco, just himself.

Falco saw the hare crumble under his own emotions and suddenly he felt disheartened at what he had become. "You sad old man," the bird coldly stated. Peppy's ears raised up surprised at what he was hearing. "I can't believe how much you delude yourself. I can't believe after all these years, after all we've done together you'd be like this." Peppy just shook his head and looked over at James' picture. Falco continued, "You know these past few days I've been confused too. But you know what, he's still the same Fox we knew before, we just now know him a little more and I realize now it makes no difference to me. You hear that? No difference! And once you take off the rose colored glasses the media gives you, it still makes no difference what we've done for everyone. We saved Corneria. We're the heroes, so pick yourself up old man and put yourself together because right now it's the wallowing that's your demise, not Fox."

Peppy stayed silent and tried to think of a response, trying to figure out how to wrap his weathered aged mind around just the idea. He looked up to find Falco gone. Glancing at the clock he realized it had been twenty minutes since he left. So much thought into something so small, but the guilt attached was anything but small. "Young people," he grumbled. And suddenly the statement felt archaic. Suddenly he felt silly for even saying it because it wouldn't accomplish anything. The self issued mantra couldn't help him escape the situation. The phone rang and the tired hare sighed. He glanced over and saw the number calling but he stayed still, letting the phone sit and cry out to be answered. His paw never picked up the receiver. Fox clamped his mobile phone shut and sat back down in the café's chair, watching the cars go by outside the window. He knew there was a reason why there was no answer.

"I'm a caterer!" Cecilia was absolutely elated at the thought. "I mean wow! I love food! I love working with food! You know it's so weird, this is the number one job I wanted. This is just wow!"

Wolf rubbed his eye patch folding his ears down from the squealing voice. "Well, I wasn't the one that made the suggestion."

Cecilia didn't listen, still trapped in thought as usual. "Wow we can have those little sandwiches with the toothpicks in them and then get handsome guys to carry them around on platters with cute uniforms. Oh it'll be great! I promise you'll love it!"

"Oh I just can't wait." Wolf grinned but sneered when she looked away. He was a little peeved at Katt for even picking her. Why her? Why did she have the credentials? Or better yet, how? Why was she even at that damn meeting? Even still, there were more important things to worry about than her, like the crowd of reporters waiting by his car. Wolf glanced out the window and eyed them suspiciously. "Could I get some parking lot security to handle them?" he asked to himself.

"Sure!" Cecilia answered. And with that she was right out the door.

"No wait!" Wolf cried. "Anyone...anyone but you..." he grumbled. A window popped up on his computer screen shifting his attention. He glanced over and saw it was a message from Olivia.

"Wolf:  
Great news, everyone's RSVPed for the event except Chancellor Leto of Zoness. We'll get him soon though. Advisors have told me he's warming up to the idea. Hotel's banquet hall is all fixed up and ready. With two weeks to go I think this meeting can work. Sorry for being distracted recently. Did you want to do dinner and talk? Call my mobile.  
- Olivia Cardus"

"So now she wants to talk?" Wolf asked himself aloud. Perhaps that's what he needed, just a lady to sit down and talk to. He certainly didn't have one around the office to talk with, speaking of which, he turned around and looked out the window at his car in the distant parking lot. Cecilia was already mingling with the reporters, posing for different camera shots making silly curtsies while blabbing. It was humorous to watch and he envied her charm. Maybe that's what he needed, a little more charm.

"Yes, it's completely private!" he heard his own voice say. Wolf swerved around to see the TV on the wall showing news clips, the current one being of Fox and Wolf's walk to their car earlier in the morning. A reporter was making commentary but he didn't care what was being said. He just watched the image of himself marching close beside Fox in the crowded sea of reporters, being guided through the treacherous ocean of microphones and suits. There was a quick glance between them, hard to see from the camera's jostle, but there was a definite smile there, and now their smirks were all too clear. Smirks that marked the humored expression of how silly it was that these two people could garner so much attention, how just the slightest comment or gesture could invigorate so much commentary and debate that it would eclipse even more pressing current events on Corneria like governmental shakeups, or even terrorism. Soon they were in the car and the camera shot was zooming in on the receding vehicle as it traveled down the black paved trail that was Fox's private drive, camera flashes still flickering. Wolf sat on the desk and crossed his arms knowing that was the only way it could have gone. He couldn't have acted the morning stroll any differently.

* * *

Kind of moving into the third act here. Sorry if things seem sort of disjointed. Lots of elements need to come together and I feel like I'm leaving out important things. The end could be some ways away. Thanks for reading though! 


	12. Punch Up at a Fancy Restaurant

I returned. This is almost over now.

* * *

Chapter 12 - Punch Up at a Fancy Restaurant

Falco burst into his apartment and slammed the door causing the pictures and plaques on the wall to rattle and an old trophy from the academy to tip off its shelf and crash into the floor. Katt jerked straight up on the couch fumbling with her laptop.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" she shouted. Her ears folded down when Falco ignored her and stomped into the kitchen, throwing his bag on the counter smashing into dishes and glasses. He huffed and puffed, fuming with every breath.

"Falco!" she yelled, shutting her laptop.

He growled and yanked open the fridge. After a quick scan he slammed it shut, bottles inside clattering. Katt snuck into the archway looking into the kitchen. "Falco." she said softer. "What is it?" It was a state she hadn't seen him in since the war. She glanced at the blue feathers that trailed to where he was standing.

He stood for a moment not saying anything. "It's nothing. It's stupid."

"No it's not. You're a mess. Tell me."

"It's just stupid. Peppy's a bigot. That's all," he said flatly, grabbing his bag off the counter. He slipped around her into the living room.

"I don't understand? A bigot?" She followed him. "About what?"

Falco grew madder. "What do you think about what?! C'mon! Fox and Wolf!"

"Fox and Wolf?"

"Yeah!" He pointed at the TV and fumed through the living room, steaming toward their bedroom. A news bite was showing Fox and Wolf sitting next to each other at a recent government meeting with commentary going over it, commentary that had nothing to do with the government. Fox leaned over and whispered something into Wolf's ear and he laughed. The shot cut away to the two anchors behind their news desk.

"Oh." Katt realized. "Fox and Wolf."

"Yeah, Fox and Wolf," Falco said as he entered their room.

Katt followed and pled with her hands. "The media'll get used to it. Or get bored."

Falco ignored her and plodded around the bed in the cluttered room. He glanced at Olivia's egg in the incubator in the corner, it's warm heat washing over the carpet toward his feet. He dropped his bag aimlessly on the floor and opened the sliding door for the balcony, pulling out a cigarette.

Katt grumbled and followed him through, shutting it behind her. "Your feathers are going to stink."

Falco let up from his temper and smirked at her. After lighting the cigarette he tried to blow smoke at her, but the breeze of the 42nd floor balcony caught it and blew it away.

Their balcony provided a nice view of the riverwalk down below among a smattering of identical tall condominiums that lined the river. She looked down and watched a few people in hoverboats, small as figurines, before looking back at Falco. "You wanna tell me what's really bothering you?"

Falco tapped his cigarette on the ledge, and thought for a moment, watching the same people down below. "Peppy quit the team."

Katt for a moment couldn't process that thought. She half laughed, dumbfounded, looking at the cityscape trying to find a response. "Quit as in?" She was ambivalent. "He did?"

"Yeah." He puffed.

"Because of Fox and Wolf?"

He exhaled a narrow stream past his beak. "He said he couldn't work with 'this' kind of attention."

"But that's ridiculous. I thought…I thought Peppy was incredibly close to Fox. How could he just quit? He's the oldest member, the patriarch, the-"

"Not as close as we thought or at least not anymore. And Peppy hates Wolf. Doesn't trust him. He thinks Wolf's corrupted Fox or something. I don't know anymore. Don't care."

"Well you obviously care."

"I care about how I'm going to tell Fox."

Fox and Wolf stepped off the elevator for the elite restaurant Lar Kontan, a refined joint that was famous for having the best Katinian cuisine not on Katina. It was a hop-skip away from the Government Plaza and was a popular locale for politicians and other socialites. Fox made the dinner date with Wolf, escorting him from work. As they approached the host's podium, Wolf leered at Fox because he felt a paw travel lightly down his back.

"Here?" Wolf muttered.

The maitre d' was a short brown mouse behind a podium. He recognized the two immediately.

"Gentlemen!" He grinned and tugged at a whisker. He quickly grabbed two menus from inside the podium.

Fox retracted his paw from Wolf and couldn't help but notice the mouse's beady black eyes scan them up and down.

"How are things today?" the mouse asked, still holding onto the menus and scribbling something on the computer screen attached to the podium.

"Wonderful," Wolf said dryly with a smile. "Smoking, if you got it."

"Right this way." The host swung briskly around and led the way through the ritzy restaurant. It was dimly lit and decorated with Katinian relics, statues of ancient kings, papyrus scrolls of indecipherable writings and art. Vines and massive green leafed plants adorned the golden pillars. The maitre d' couldn't help but glance behind himself ever so often to watch the two follow him. He loved high profiled guests, especially these two. They made him feel like he was apart of something special. Heads turned as they made their way among the sea of tables.

"Fox!" someone shouted. A calico in a military uniform sitting in a corner booth next to tall tinted glass windows waved at them.

They waved back. Wolf turned to Fox, "Max Deveron. Should we sit with him?"

Max waved for them to come over.

"Well I guess we have to now," Fox said.

"Guys what a surprise!" Max said as they approached. Sitting across from him was a young lady squirrel also in a military uniform. "Guys, you already know Elena of course."

Elena got up smiling warmly. "Fox, Wolf. How are you guys doing?"

"Fine fine," Wolf said. "I hope we're not interrupting anything."

Max and Elena glanced at each other for a second. "No!" Max said. "Not at all! Please sit."

Wolf took his seat next to Elena. Fox sat next to Max.

The mouse maitre d' placed the menus on the table and took Fox and Wolf's drink order.

"I'll tell ya…," Max said after the mouse was out of earshot. I would have never guessed you guys. Six years in the military and I thought I had all that stuff figured out." He chuckled.

"Oh?" Wolf uttered half amused half annoyed.

"Yeah! But it's all gravy with me. I think you two are great together."

Fox relaxed a little and chewed his lip while studying the menu. He glanced at Elena who was quiet and seemed a little uncomfortable. It was rather curious to him that Bill wasn't around. He could've sworn he and Elena were joined at the hip. Same with Max and Olivia.

"Well thanks Max," Fox said. "I gotta get used to some things first. Things are different once all your cards are on the table."

"Easy for you to say," Wolf said. "You're not the one in government."

Max sighed and laughed. "It's good not to have secrets. We're your friends and we support you, but thank god I don't have to deal with the government much."

Wolf smirked. "No, just the military." He glanced at Elena who was still quiet.

Fox toyed with his menu and also glanced at her. "So where's Bill?"

She looked up. "Huh? Oh! Bill." She laughed quickly. Fox blinked. She smoothed out her uniform. "Well we were on Zoness for a while, sort of a vacation, but we just got back to Corneria the other night. He's off somewhere doing some training exercise with the fleet. Probably a thousand miles above us right now."

"Isn't Husky Unit going to start a war game soon?" Max asked Elena who was head commander of the Husky Unit.

"Yeah, something like that I think."

"I'll tell ya," Max put his paws on the table and fiddled with his claws studying Fox and Wolf. "One thing I envy with you two is at least your secret's out. I got this thing with Olivia hanging over my head day and night."

Wolf's hand bolted for Fox's arm and he glared at something in the distance, catching everyone by surprise. Something caught his eye, a green haired squirrel sitting at a booth on the far side of the restaurant. It was the famous Cornerian reporter Daniel Karona. It was also the guy that Fox and Wolf figured was their media leak since not even two days ago he saw Fox accidentally put his arms around Wolf at their house. He knew Daniel Karona had to have been the one who leaked the story of their relationship to the tabloids.

"Bastard," Wolf whispered.

Fox's ears picked it up. "What?"

"Three o'clock." Wolf said letting go of Fox, still staring with his gray brows furrowed.

Fox saw him too and suddenly he filled with more rage than Wolf. "…Daniel Karona."

"Who?" Max asked, terribly confused.

"That reporter from CCN?" Elena tried to look.

Fox started to get up, keeping his eyes locked him. "I'm going to kill him right now," he said calmly.

"No no!" Wolf struggled to get out of the booth to follow. "Fox wait! Fox!"

But it was too late, he was already a machine. Fox paced across the restaurant dodging around a waiter carrying a tray. He walked right up to Daniel's booth, where he was alone.

"Get up."

Daniel put down his computer tablet and looked up at the fiery fox through his thin square glasses. "Fox McCloud." He smiled naughtily. "What can I do for you?"

"Get up," he repeated, breathing angrily, practically snarling.

Wolf caught up with him. "Fox… not here."

Daniel glanced at Wolf, then back at Fox and brushed a strand of green hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, I think you should listen to your husband."

Fox was set off. He lunged forward and grabbed the squirrel by his collar, viciously pulling him out of the booth. Patrons in the restaurant scoffed, everyone turning at the sound of a struggle and glass rattling.

Elena caught up with Max, "What is he doing?!"

"Get off of me!" Daniel growled, fighting Fox, who was much larger and much stronger.

"You." Fox sneered pulling the black-furred squirrel up to his face. "Are going to stay out of my life."

"The people have a right to know." Daniel sputtered satisfied with himself under Fox's hold. "You can't stop it."

"Fox please!" Wolf pleaded. "We're better than this."

The maitre d' mouse rushed up to the commotion. "Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave."

Max was deeply confused. "I think this is just a misunderstanding. We just ordered…we're going back to our seats right?"

Fox released the squirrel's collar, but firmly grabbed his shoulders to hold him still. "You're right. I can't stop my private life from becoming public now, but I can at least stop you personally."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Your little secret's out," Daniel sneered.

The expression on Fox's eyes turned in many ways, from something angry, to something sad and forlorn as he held the squirrel tightly by his black furry arms.

"So what are you going to do?" Daniel asked still smiling.

Fox's fist swung right across the squirrel's face with a satisfying slam. Daniel collapsed back onto the table, smashing plates and glasses. Patrons gasped from all around. The support for the table gave way under the squirrel and it all collapsed to the floor with an even louder crash. Daniel squealed and struggled in the mess and held his wrist up to his bleeding lip.

"Alright that's it," the maitre d' squeaked. "Out. Now."

"But…" Max's stomach grumbled with disappointment. Elena started putting on her jacket and looked around at the hundreds of eyes that stared back.

"All of you! Out!"

Wolf grabbed Fox's arm and started pulling him away. "Fox, let's just go."

Fox couldn't tear his glare off from Daniel as he slowly got up, holding his face.

Fox pointed a claw. "If you come near my house again…"

Daniel wiped his lip on a napkin. "You just made a big mistake," he stuttered.

"Oh yeah?" Fox huffed. "I don't know, it felt about right."

The maitre d' had enough. "Out NOW! Or I'm calling security!" the mouse cried.

They all finally and shamefully shuffled out of the fancy restaurant. As they made their way out, patrons applauded. Max sighed toward the furious mouse that led them. "We'll uh…we'll get that table all fixed up for ya."

Wolf burst into the foyer of Fox's mansion with his boots clicking fast across the marble tile. He went straight into the living room, lights turning on automatically where he went.

"Wolf wait." Fox called shutting the front door behind him. He dropped his keys on the side table and sighed. "Wolf..."

"What is wrong with you!" Wolf sat on the couch and started pulling off a boot. "That was not the right way to handle that."

"Wolf I'm sorry."

"Just what we need is more attention!"

Fox stood in the archway. "Look, I gave that piece of shit what was coming to him. Okay? I was just showing him that he has no right-"

"In a restaurant!" Wolf cried. "A public restaurant in front of a hundred people! Especially worse, the Lar Kon-"

"Who cares!" Fox yelled. "Who cares what people think!"

"I care!" Wolf found himself yelling.

"Okay look I said I was sorry! What do you want me to do? Say I won't punch anyone again? Take you out to dinner again? Carry you to bed?"

Wolf growled and unbuckled his blue uniform coat. "Don't. I just need a minute to cool off."

Fox studied him as he pulled his coat off and unbuttoned the collar on the next layer of clothing. His fancy uniform was complex and taut, seemingly suffocating. "Here." Fox said quietly as he came around from behind, resting his paws on Wolf's shoulders.

Wolf shot up from the couch "No." Still tugging on his uniform, he walked over to the fireplace grabbing hold of the mantel breathing angrily. "Why can't you let me be mad?"

Fox pursued and grabbed Wolf's shoulders again with a much more determined clutch. Wolf resisted and tightened up. Fox gripped and kneaded gently and loosened him up, moving down to his shoulder blades. Wolf couldn't help but melt into it. He sighed. "Fox, can we at least be more careful? CCN and LNN are both doing profile features on Olivia's entire cabinet this week and I'm going to be front and center. I'm going to be on the cover of the Cornerian Gazelle as well."

"Yeah," Fox uttered and worked. "I get ya, you're famous now. I'll be careful."

Wolf pushed back into Fox's paws encouraging him to knead harder. "I think my past will forever keep me infamous."

"The past can be replaced."

Wolf sighed as Fox's hands traveled down his spine. "I think we're on the verge of something big."

"With us?'

"With Olivia. She has a lot of ambitious plans. She wants to change the entire political and economic structure of Lylat, and I'm not so sure anymore I agree with how she wants to do it."

"Why?"

"To get Chancellor Leto of Zoness to show at the upcoming conference she's going to enact free trade between Zoness and Corneria through an executive order, something he's always wanted, but Corneria has always opposed."

Fox huffed, uninterested. "Funny."

"And she wants to give that Xavier Zan terrorist his own country on Zoness."

"Definitely sounds controversial." But Fox wasn't really hearing his words. He didn't care about politics. Right now he was focused on Wolf's back, moving his paws lower and lower.

Wolf moaned. "Which would break the AD accords… one nation… one planet…" He rubbed his face, pulling off his eyepatch and dropping his forehead against the mantel letting Fox work his muscles. "The radical-ness of her ideas made the Senate and cabinet meeting today a nightmare."

"Lots of old men yelling at each other?"

"Yeah, lot of it at me."

"Hah, what'd they say?"

"The usual. Called me inexperienced. Out of touch."

"Hmm… sounds about right."

Wolf twisted around smacking Fox on the arm. He faced him and leaned back against the mantel glaring at him. Fox held his shoulders. "You're a jerk," Wolf said smirking.

"Hey that's my job."

"I thought it was Falco's?"

"We share."

"Oh right, you two share a lot don't you?"

"Yeah… oh… well… except one thing."

"What's that?"

Fox leaned in slowly grinning. They kissed and it was slow and warm. Fox pulled away and studied Wolf's enamored eyes, one bright blue and charmed, the other tired and foggy.

"What was it you said earlier about carrying me to bed?"

Fox scooped him up in his arms easily and Wolf laughed letting his other boot hanging off his foot drop to the floor.

Exactly thirty-one kilometers away in another district of the twinkling metropolis, Max Deveron tapped at Olivia Cardus's window.

She leaped off her bed and dashed to the window pulling her nightly robe together. She pulled up the window and kissed Max before he could climb in all the way. "I missed you today!" She breathed when he had both feet in the room and they pulled apart.

"Our baby is so close Max, so close to being here."

"Our baby," Max echoed, smiling before kissing her again.

That night, Olivia fell asleep with him wrapped around her and she dreamed about what was going to hatch soon, not just from her egg that rested in Falco's messy apartment, but from the impending Lylatian Conference, the meeting where everything was to happen, the policy points that would define her legacy and the new system that would be born of it. As she saw herself in her black presidential suit, standing before hundreds on that space station hundreds of miles above Zoness, amidst speeches and music and mingling, her dream slowly turned to a terrible loud screaming nightmare.


	13. Deer in the Rain

**Chapter 13 - Deer in the Rain**

The Senate chamber roared and every senator stood from their seat applauding. Olivia stood at the elevated gavel, terrified yet grinning with confidence. The Senate was convening for the first time since the rebirth and Olivia knew she was nose-diving into hurdles.

Wolf leaned to her, taking hold of her arm and stated very calmly to her side, "Shoot. Me. Now."

The session was called to order and one after one, different bills Olivia and Wolf had been fighting for were voted down.

One senator, a tall bulldog, from a far off province on the other side of the planet took issue with a health bill Olivia had been pressing for.

"And for Chancellor Cardus to have the gall to try and planetize our health system! Utter nonsense! My people won't stand for it!"

He finished after tedious arguments related to budget concerns, and another senator, a young woman who represented a district in the outskirts of Corneria City, took hold of her amplifier and called to the giraffe, "Right, and to the gentleman from the Oso province, I hope your stock and credit deals with those private health companies aren't threatened by Chancellor Cardus' bill."

The canine scoffed and his shook, and senators murmured.

"Who is that?" Wolf asked Olivia quietly.

"Senator Tyne," she whispered and grinned. "She's on our side."

Finally the issue of the Lylatian Conference came up, and a bill was being argued to grant condemnation or approval for the vast inter-planetary meeting that was to be held over Zoness in less than a week, the meeting Olivia had spent most of her time organizing.

"More nonsense!" one sickly old senator wheezed. He was another canine, wrinkled and drooping. "This is just another example of Chancellor Cardus' trying to sidestep this chamber here to draft foreign policy!"

More cheers erupted as well as some jeers.

"Even worse, foreign policy with terrorists! Corneria does not deal with terrorists like Xavier Zan that have killed innocent Cornerians! I think the meeting should be condemned!"

Olivia rubbed her forehead and several cameras zoomed in on her just for this simple action.

"Whatever 'policies' that come forth, should be deemed null and void in the eyes of the great planet of Corneria!"

Cheers continued. Olivia saw a figure at the old senator's side, a short little raccoon with intense brown eyes staring straight at her. She nearly jumped, recognizing Akun, her old chief adviser who she fired weeks ago. It now looked like he was the chief adviser for Senator Lantham, someone on the polar opposite of the political scale from her.

"Oh don't think, I don't know what you're doing Chancellor Cardus," the old senator continued with Akun smiling at his side.

Olivia bristled at being directly addressed, and she sat up in her tall seat, watching him quietly.

"An inter-planetary governing body deciding policy for all Lylatians will just return Corneria to the tyranny we endured under Andross!"

The cheers hit a crescendo, at least 30 of the 45 senators immediately standing at the old man's resonating words. Still, the remaining few sat quietly with their hands folded, some shaking their heads.

"Is he done?" Wolf asked, checking his watch.

After several more exhausting arguments among different senators, the bill came to a vote and the upcoming Lylatian Conference was officially condemned by the Senate.

Olivia burst into her office and Wolf trailed with his digital pad, scrolling through notes and minutes.

"That was a disaster!" Olivia cried, falling into her seat and putting her face in her hands.

An orange tabby quickly bounced in afterward, "Guys I've got great news about the arrangements next week!"

Wolf growled, "Not now Cecilia!" He plopped onto the couch. "Olivia, It means nothing. The Senate can't stop the meeting. They know they have no power here. Those thickheaded conservatives were just grandstanding."

Cecilia shut her mouth and watched, carefully admiring the tall red cardinal that was the leader of the planet. She clutched her tablet to her chest.

Olivia looked up from her feathers. "Why can't they understand Wolf? With all the planets of Lylat cooperating we won't ever face what happened under Andross ever again! We'll be prepared! If someone ever rose up and tried to follow in his footsteps we'll be prepared! That's why we experienced so much loss and pain and tragedy, because none of these planets…"

She clicked something on her desk and suddenly massive orbs filled the room, perfectly crisp shimmering images of beautiful planets swooping by, blue oceans, white clouds, orange deserts, red skies, green forests, orbiting around and Wolf watched.

"Ooh!" Cecilia went doe eyed at the pretty display.

Olivia waved her hand. "Corneria, Katina, Macbeth, Zoness, none of them listened to each other. But after this meeting, after we create the Lylat Confederacy, they will."

"Lylat Confederacy?" Wolf asked.

"Yes, a confederal government, a union of planetary governments, so we can cooperate on security, environment, personal rights. The plans are already in motion, we're just waiting on Zoness. We can even have one currency. The economic benefits are so vast, so grand and sweeping, that all those leaders won't be able to walk away from it."

"That does sound wonderful!" Cecilia chirped.

"But what about Xavier Zan?" Wolf asked carefully.

Cecilia looked between the two, trying to feel apart of the conversation, waiting for a moment to butt in.

"I know," Olivia admitted. "We have to give him the Tigrinian Islands on Zoness. It's just 280,000 people, just 280,000. But do you understand why I'm giving those islands to him? Do you see the irony Zan presents? Our whole fight against Andross was a fight against a tyrant's grip, pure utter tyranny, and that's exactly what the Zonessian government is doing to Zan. Chancellor Leto of Zoness is to Zan how Andross was to us. And Zan's only way to fight for his people is through these guerilla tactics. He's exactly where we were, remember?"

"Right right the whole, one planet's terrorist is another planet's freedom fighter, I've heard it before."

"Then you understand."

"But still, Zan killed Cornerians. 12 Cornerians, and Fox and I could have easily been numbers 13 and 14." Wolf studied her carefully, ensuring she realized how serious he was. "That throws a wrench into things in terms of public perception of this, of what you're doing here."

"I know, and you're absolutely right. But he has to respect the fact I'm legitimizing him. I'm letting him come to the table after that. I could have easily just said, alright, let's send everything we got on him, and vaporize him, wipe out that whole island chain on Zoness and have Leto standing at our side while we did it, cleaning up his garbage for him."

Wolf frowned. "But then we'd be Andross."

"Exactly."

"I just…"

"You don't like it," Olivia noted. "I know that, but I need you Wolf. I need you at my side for this. I can't do it alone. With the Senate on my tail I'm being pushed against a wall more and more. If you, along with the rest of my cabinet, aren't there, this meeting will fail."

Wolf nodded and watched the planets orbit in the dim ornate office and for a moment he thought about the tiger's eyes in that city square weeks ago. Dark black eyes that stared at him through the crowds, so intensely burning before he ripped open his trenchcoat and disappeared in a painful flash, the shove of hot rushing air, the screaming, the numbing thud of glass crashing over his back.

In a week, Wolf knew he'd be apart of the entity granting those tigers their independence. But if it would at least stop anything like that from happening again, maybe they were doing the right thing, Wolf thought. Yet by giving in, aren't they saying terrorism works? Wolf watched Zoness drift by, he saw a red square highlighting the Tigrinian Islands in the vast blue ocean, a bright star over their capital Deltap City. The political independence of 280,000 people only cost 12 Cornerians. What could they get for more?

Wolf snapped from his thoughts, "Cecilia? What was it you wanted to say?"

The tabby jumped to attention, "Oh! Well before I get to that I think Olivia might be right."

Wolf blinked, not used to having Cecilia disagree or even slightly side against him on anything.

"I think," the tabby continued, not chirping like usual, but carefully choosing her words, "I think by giving this Xavier Zan what he wants, it's a good thing. Because it's preventing awful things like, well like that suicide bomber. That was just awful. I think he can see Olivia, that you're a reasonable leader and I think he will honor a peace because of your generosity."

Olivia carefully studied the tabby, mildly amused and curious that Wolf's assistant would so boldly offer her opinion. "Thank you Ms. Riratot. I hope you're right. If not, then our foreign policy might get very very messy."

The next evening, Fox dozed in the living room with the lights off. It was late in the evening and a storm raged outside. A large thick magazine, Cornerian Gazelle, was rested on his softly breathing chest. It was the premiere news magazine of the planet. On the cover was Wolf, standing in his office confidently grinning with his signature white eyepatch, wearing a bright blue uniform with gold buttons.

'NEO-CORNERIA AND THE LIBERAL REVOLUTION!' was the headline next to him.

'O'DONNELL AND CARDUS LEAD THE CALL FOR A NEW LYLAT CONFEDERATION'

Several sub-headlines adorned the front page around Wolf's figure, previewing articles inside.

'CAN INTER-PLANETARY UNITY WORK?'

'GIFT DIPLOMACY: FIGHTING TERRORISM, CARDUS & O'DONNELL STYLE'

'THE ECONOMICS OF A NEW LYLAT'

'SENATOR ROVER LANTHAM LEADS OPPOSITION GROUP TO STOP CARDUS'

There was a soft knock at the door, barely audible above the torrential downpour of rain and intermittent thunderclaps. Fox turned onto his side and made a short snort. The magazine slid off his body and hit the floor.

The doorbell buzzed this time, resonating through the spacious house.

Fox stirred awake and groaned, seeing the time. He didn't bother to put on a shirt as he walked to the foyer. When he opened the front door, a soaking wet deer stood on the steps. He was young and handsome, his gold hairs shimmered and his white lab coat clung to his thin body. Water dripped from his antlers, dripping around his face. His eyes were bloodshot and strained and Fox couldn't tell if it was because he was wet or if he had been crying.

"Lance?" Fox asked. "What ha— get the hell in here, you're soaked!"

"Fox I didn't know who I could talk to, or where I could go." Lance's voice was scratchy and painful and he shivered as he entered the quiet dark foyer. "I tried calling you and Wolf before coming over."

"What is it? Did something happen with the Great Fox? What's wrong?"

The young handsome deer burst into tears, sobbing and choking and coughing and rubbing one eye with his wrist, noticeably embarrassed. "Slippy fired me from the design team."

Fox thought he heard wrong. "He fired you? That's ridiculous. Why the hell would Slippy fire you? He made you one of the top designers of the new Great Fox."

"I made a mistake, it was just a stupid mistake."

"Wait-" Fox tugged on Lance's arm pulling him toward the kitchen. "You need a towel or something. You're dripping everywhere."

"I'm so sorry Fox," Lance rubbed his eyes again, noticing the watery trail on the marble tile from the door to where he stood, as well as his dripping clothes.

"No no, it's no bother," Fox said. "I'm thinking more so for your sake, I mean you're going to get sick like this."

Lance watched Fox search through the cabinets, the fox's muscular shirtless body turning and his arms gracefully reaching with their bristling orange fur. Lance knew now it was a mistake coming here.

Fox groaned. "I know I put a ton here somewhere. You know, with the way you're drenched, I should…"

Lance blinked and stood and shivered.

Fox seemed to bite his lip in thought, "You could use the drying room if you'd like. I mean, I have a robe you could just put on afterward and I could dry your clothes too. It would take two minutes tops."

Lance tilted nervously and looked around, as though checking if the house were empty.

Fox laughed, "You're right. Strange, strange of me to say."

"No," Lance closed his eyes and started pulling on his coat. "You're right. I mean. I'm going to get sick."

Wolf, at the Government Plaza, shut the drawer in his desk, and put several of the computer consoles in his office to sleep. He grabbed his coat off the chair and picked up his copy of the Cornerian Gazelle admiring himself on the cover for the fifth time today. Wolf was incredibly late leaving the office tonight. Meetings with several ambassadors, including Katt, kept him busy. Noticing the raging storm outside, he wished he hadn't left his rain shield in the hovercar, but he knew he'd be happy enough to come home to Fox's warm inviting house anyway, wet or dry.

Lance stepped out of the drying room in one of Fox's blue robes. The hot jets that blasted the deer's fur and dried him recuperated his spirits and he no longer was shaking and muttering his answers like before.

"So tell me what happened now," Fox said, handing him a cup with something warm in it.

Lance sat down on the couch and kept his robe together. "It happened yesterday. We were working on the engine matrices. Oh I don't want to bore you with all that, but I don't know, I've always liked Slippy."

Fox blinked.

"I mean, I know about you and Wolf. That's why I thought I could come here about this," Lance said quickly. "You must think I'm crazy for even saying that."

Fox smirked, "Hearing like and Slippy in the same sentence is a new thing, but no I don't think you're crazy."

"But yes, I liked Slippy, and yesterday I made… well I made just a stupid pass at him, and it went horribly wrong."

"Horribly wrong? You've got me listening."

"I don't know what I was thinking, I thought he was one of us you know?"

Fox looked upward, "You wouldn't be the first person to think Slippy was on our team."

"Anyway, it was awful. We were alone in the engine room and he was fitting the turbo plasma emulsifiers and he was lying on the floor," the deer seemed to look at something in the distance, going over the image in his head. "I had to get down there with him because he needed help making sure the other side of the emulsifier was snapping in properly and well, our faces got sort of close and I thought, yes, this is the moment, this is the right moment I had been waiting for."

"You kissed him?"

Lance made a short laugh and covered his face. "I know, stupid, stupid."

"No, not at all!" Fox quickly said. "I mean hell, if it was a guy I liked, I would have done the same."

"I mean sometimes, I just can't help myself," Lance said moving his hand to his mouth, biting on the sides of his fingers. "I just thought it'd be a funny spontaneous thing and it'd be all well after that, but it just upset Slippy so much. He wouldn't even look at me afterward and then they said they were bringing another designer in."

"Yeah Slippy can be an asshole, but seriously, it doesn't sound like that big of a deal. Slippy might just be weirded out right now, I can talk to him if you want."

"No no," Lance grabbed Fox's leg. "Please don't do that! I don't want him to know I told you about this. I don't want him to feel even more embarrassed. I'm so stupid. I just… don't know how to control myself." His hand was still gripping Fox's leg above the knee.

Fox eyed the hand as the deer rubbed his eyes with the other. "I mean, you and Wolf are together. Do you ever fight temptation?"

Fox slowly trained his view from the hand gripping his leg to the thin robed deer, seeing some of the white fluff on his navel and chest peeking out, up to the painful green eyes, the tired, painful, urgent, wanting eyes framed in that beautiful golden face. Without thinking Fox suddenly grabbed him and kissed and it was passionate and quick and fierce and he moved on top of him, pushing him back into the couch wanting something new and something different just for that moment.

Fox pulled away. "Shit," he muttered.

Lance looked up at him and his eyes seemed to glow, happy and confused. "Fox!"

Fox tried to pull himself off of him. "I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what I'm doing."

Lance couldn't find his words but his hands fumbled up Fox's chest fur.

Fox grabbed hold of his skinny arms. "Lance… I can't. I mean… hell," he sighed. "Wolf was the one who liked you. Not me."

"He did?" Lance asked carefully, still pinned under Fox.

"Yeah, it bothered me, but I ignored it because I trust Wolf, and shit, now look at me. I'm doing what I was afraid of him doing."

Lance looked elsewhere and his eyes grew sad, feeling confused and strangely used. "I think… I think I need to go." He tried to move but was still pinned under Fox's legs and his robe was coming apart.

Fox looked down and felt the temptation welling up inside him but he knew the right thing to do was to get off of him.

Before he could lift a knee, the front door came open and Wolf rushed in, soaking wet. "Hell, it's really coming down! I might as well just jump into—" He looked through the arch into the living room.

The deer and fox stared back at him with terrified eyes.

Wolf stared back. The fox was wearing only his shorts and straddled the deer on the couch who's blue robe was pulled open.

"Oh... oh." He stepped back, like seeing death.

Fox clamored off the thin deer. "Wolf! Wolf. Shit, this is explainable."

"Oh…" Wolf continued to step back toward the front door.

"Wolf!"

But the wolf was gone. Out the door, into the raging tempest outside. The engine of a hovercar rumbled away.

* * *

Oh no... 


	14. Fixing Fixations

**Chapter 14 – Fixing Fixations**

The next day was tense and strange. Wolf paced the empty quiet halls of his neglected mansion on a hill far away from Fox, separated with miles of dense forests. He drank his coffee and read his morning briefs alone, feeling like a stranger in his own home. Fox tossed and turned in his sheets and rubbed his face and turned again, stretching diagonally, trying to fill the king sized bed with himself. Wolf stood on his third floor balcony and watched the sun rise over the megalopolis and thought about the business he had today.

"I want her and this senator at these tables," Olivia directed to Cecilia who poked around a holographic image of a mess hall. "And move Senator Tyne up to the front. Wolf? Do you think this is a good arrangement now?"

Wolf stared through the image, at the floating icons, names, stats. "Yes. I think that'll be fine."

"Excellent. I'm really pleased. I'm excited this is going to finally happen," Olivia beamed to Cecilia who grinned back, elated she was also personally helping the Chancellor of Corneria, as well as Wolf. "Cecilia, how's catering coming?"

"A-plus so far! I've arranged the best services in Lylat, a catering company from Zoness. They'll definitely add some pizzazz and excitement for our guests."

Olivia laughed, "As long as it's nothing too over the top."

"Oh no, it should be a blast."

Wolf put down his tablet. "If you'll excuse me," and he found himself pacing out of the room with the Chancellor and his assistant watching him, confused and perplexed.

"I've tried calling him," Fox said to Falco, pacing, circling furniture, pulling at the fur on his arms. "I've left messages trying to explain the situation, but the network tells me they get deleted before even being opened." He stopped. "Why won't he talk to me!"

Falco sat on the couch and rested his arms on his knees. "Well. And I don't know much about guy on guy drama, but to be honest, it sounds like you really screwed up."

"But we didn't do anything! It was—I don't know—Lance was just—"

"I know I know, but it doesn't matter. It's what he saw. Now here's what I think." He lit a cigarette. "We need to all pull ourselves together. We've got that huge interplanetary conference thing above Zoness and we all gotta be professional for it."

"I am being professional! It's Wolf who isn't talking to me."

"We can't let petty stuff like this split us up. If we don't keep ourselves together the whole thing's gonna fall apart. Now I can try and talk to Wolf if that's what you want. I mean for the sake of making sure this meeting is cordial." He watched the smoke rise to the ceiling of the room, thinking of how pissed Katt would be if she were home.

"No, you don't have to talk to him," Fox said dejectedly.

Falco shook his head. "I'm telling ya. We're in the wrong jobs here. We're fighters. We belong up there. I mean, Katt's shedding and losing her mind. She's been back and forth to Macbeth and Zoness organizing, speaking, and Wolf, well Wolf, he's been working real hard too. He's under a lot of stress. And what happened was the last thing he needed to see."

Fox sat across from Falco and dropped his head. He rubbed his muzzle. "How am I going to fix this."

"Ladies and gentlemen of Macbeth!" The heavily decorated mole stood on a podium above thousands of moles in a massive blue quarry. His uniform was covered with ornate jewels and gold trimming. He sparkled above the sea of moles with dirty faces and the whites of their eyes looked upward with excitement. "Change is coming to our great planet! The Great Planet of Corneria will support us in our troubled times of division! Unity is coming! Stability is coming! A Macbeth perched high in a Lylatian Confederacy will bring us prosperity! I give you! The Ambassador of the Great Planet of Corneria! Katterina Monroe!" He threw his arms up.

The roar of thousands swelled from the quarry like the deafening rush of a waterfall, and a small pink feline with silver hair carefully approached the balcony overlooking the ocean of moles and the avalanche of cheering.

"What am I getting myself into," she muttered, then grinned and threw her arms up.

Wolf folded his tablet into the small square and put it in his uniform pocket. His boots clicked across the hard top of the Government Plaza's lot and he sighed at the familiar sight of his car. A voice called to him from a distance.

"Wolf! Wolf wait!" Tinny and bright, but desperate.

Wolf turned and saw a young deer dashing towards him across the maze of parked hovercars. "Wolf!" He skipped and squeezed between cars, making L-shapes through the lot.

Wolf stood frozen and watched the deer approach. It was Lance, and not in his typical lab coat. He thought of what he wanted to say to him… or do. He decided to keep walking.

"Wolf! Please I'm just a stupid young fool who doesn't know what he wants. Please! It was me! He didn't do anything! It was all me!"

Wolf opened his car door and stopped. "I don't have time for this Lance. We both have jobs. We have higher priorities."

"Well I don't. Not anymore at least."

Wolf stared blankly, not comprehending.

"I got fired," Lance said.

"Oh. So you thought you'd go get some pity sex from Fox?" Wolf turned to get into his car.

Lance made a short defensive nervous laugh. "No. Look, that wasn't the case. How can I explain. I mean, I was actually coming there looking for you, if that means anything."

Wolf turned. "You were?"

"Of course I was! I liked you! When I gave you the tour of the new ship I couldn't look away from you. I like you Wolf."

He shook his head. "Then why—I don't understand."

"I was upset and I hate that I threw myself at Fox. It was just… something there. But please you gotta believe me that nothing happened. I don't want to be the home-wrecker that ruined you guys. You two were meant for each other. I like you, but you were meant for him."

Wolf studied the deer and then looked elsewhere, contemplating.

"He loves you," Lance said. "He only wants you."

"Alright alright, just shutup for a minute."

The deer straightened up.

"So how do we even this up?" Wolf asked. "How do I get even with him?" He studied the deer's gentle gold eyes, but thinking about Fox. He thought of Fox's grin, his hands on his shoulders, kneading, his body, his humor.

Lance looked around the herd of parked cars, uncomfortable with Wolf's silence.

Wolf looked where Lance did, then grabbed the skinny deer's collar and pulled him close, sniffing him for a second and then pressing his lips to his, quickly, then falling softly, tilting, sneaking a tongue, getting a taste of what Fox got. Lance for a moment grabbed an arm, then a shoulder, then pushed himself back.

"What are you doing?!"

"There. Now what more do I have to do to be even with him?" He smirked and adjusted his eyepatch.

"Even with who?!"

"With Fox."

Lance laughed shortly. "What is this, a competition? You guys have kind of a twisted thing going on don't you? Or do you both find me that hot?"

"We've always had a love-hate relationship." He thought upward. "Well, more so hate-love. And yes to the latter. You're nice."

The deer blinked.

"So what else?" Wolf glanced downward, feeling a strange mix of desire and rage.

Lance shifted. "I don't know—that's really it. Really."

Wolf sighed and grabbed Lance by the arms. "Look me in the eye and say that." He glared into the frightened deer's eyes.

Lance was afraid what the wolf would do next, bite his face off, or kiss him again. "That's all that happened. You're even." He didn't look away once.

Wolf studied him closely, and took a moment to think, feeling satisfied, yet not. "Well then, have a nice day Lance." He sat into the car seat, adjusted his coat at the knee and shut the door.

The deer stepped back and watched the hovercar rumble to a start and zip off toward the skyway above. His rushing adrenaline faded and he recalled fondly the feeling of Wolf's lips. Then Fox's. Comparing the two, and decided who was better.

Fox spooned his cold Udon soup and lowered the holoscreen's volume and glanced back at the magazine article in his lap about Wolf, Olivia, and politics.

He was lonely. He fumbled with the couch cushion, where Lance had lay hours before, looking for something warm. His claw tightened and he tore a small hole in the cushion, angry now that he was getting angry. His communicator beeped and he buried himself in the couch and opened it, wedging it between his ear and a pillow.

"What is it."

"Fox? It's Slippy. Have I got great news!"

Fox bristled at the toad's squelching and he sat up. A multitude of angry words and statements were bubbling on his tongue, but all that came out was, "Yes?"

"The Great Fox II is going to be ready for her maiden voyage before the Lylat Unity Conference! That means the team, and Olivia and her cabinet can fly to Zoness on it. It'll be great publicity! And very symbolic for the future of our team!"

Fox's eyes rolled back, looking up at the orange hair scattering into his view, not really hearing. The future of the team wasn't important to him. He wanted to kill Slippy at the present moment. Wolf wasn't talking to him. Peppy quit. What else could go wrong? Falco, the only other friend of theirs without any obligation, maybe he'd run off and find something new for himself. Fox always pictured him as an actor, probably for his dramatic moments.

"That's great Slippy."

"It's in a week? Three four PX is the date right? That's a week."

"Yup."

"Great! We can definitely make it by then. Media is gonna go nuts over this!"

"Oh good. Just what I want to see. Media."

"You sound like shit. What is it."

"I sound like shit because you fired someone for getting fresh with you."

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Lance."

"Lance. It might have been rash, but that's Lance. The professional response would have been to politely inform him you're not interested and that he got the wrong message. Not fire one of your best designers."

"Why is he important to you?"

"Because he is. You wouldn't have fired him if he was a woman."

"That's different."

"Like shit it is."

"Fox. He came onto me. He threw himself at me."

"So you push him away and laugh about it later, not freak out. You hurt him. And you've insulted me in the process."

"Didn't know I was knocking on a bee hive here. What do you want me to do? Re-hire him? We're practically done with the ship. He's getting his severance. One million credits."

"Money isn't important here."

"So re-hire him?"

"Yeah. You've got other shit he could work on."

Slippy sighed. "Fine. It's done."

"An apology wouldn't hurt either."

There was hesitation. "Alright. I'm sorry I fired your gay friend. It was unnecessary."

"Thank you." Fox melted back into the couch and smiled. "Apology accepted."

Max Deveron entered the double doors of the space hotel's main function hall with his security team, scoping out the grounds and analyzing how to organize the security detail for the conference. The room was expansive, the size of a city block with long large bay windows and a clear dome with a starry view above. Balconies circled and layered the edge of the large oval shaped cavern.

"Here it is!" bellowed the tall strongly build white shark, leading in Max and his team. His voice echoed. "This room holds a capacity of 2,000 persons. There are fifteen different entrances and exits. All of that will be clear in the schematics."

"Thanks." Max made a quick circle looking around. The other feline security and military personnel studied the balconies and scrutinized the hundreds of round tables and small chairs and the large elevated speaking platform at the head of the room.

"Oh look. Here comes Zoness," the shark said, pointing out the largest bay window. A blue-green planet, mostly ocean, slowly drifted into the view of the windows. Max could make out island chains where clouds didn't obscure the oceans. He quickly recognized the long chain of the Tigrinian Islands. Somewhere far down there, sat Xavier Zan. The tiger terrorist could be solely interested in peace for this conference, or he might be analyzing the very same space hotel for opportunities to turn a meeting of unity into a meeting of chaos.

"Our planet sure is a gem," the shark continued. "Certainly our beaches rival those of Corneria."

Max stepped through the sea of tables and chairs, inspecting each one at random. "I'm sure." His comm. device on his belt beeped and he retrieved it.

"Deveron here."

"Max!" It was Olivia's voice. The feline security and military personnel straightened up at the sound of the Chancellor's familiar high punchy voice. "How's the hotel look in person? As grand as it does on screen?"

The shark raised his chin and smiled in admiration of his palace.

"Oh yeah. It's something. I think this will be perfect. I'm sure after reviewing the schematics and then getting the CSO to review security as well. We should be in top shape."

"Excellent. I want you and your team to rendezvous with Katt on Macbeth. She's been exhausting herself with diplomatic meetings and appearances all day. Come back to Corneria with her tonight."

"Understood."

Wolf pulled up to Fox's mansion and when he reached the gate, it automatically opened, recognizing his car. He felt somewhat relieved Fox hadn't locked him completely out. He hadn't announced his visit. Decided to surprise him again, hopefully not with the same results as last time.

"Wolf!" Fox said standing in the doorway after hearing the bell.

"I thought I'd stop by."

"Yeah. Yeah I'm glad to see you. It was torture not being able to see you. Come in. Look I'm sorry. I don't know if you got my hundred messages. But I'm sorry. I'm a terrible person and a terrible mate."

Wolf shook his head. "Fox stop. I talked to Lance and I understand now. Things are fine now. I don't want us to be fighting about this anymore."

"You did?" Fox landed on the couch and gestured for Wolf to join. "What did he say?"

"We worked things out. He doesn't like you like that."

"Oh. He doesn't? Good. That simplifies things." Fox hid the slivers of deep down disappointment. Not for wanting to be with Lance, but just for the simple vanity of being appreciated by another person.

"Really I just got a taste of what you got," Wolf said in a cool oily tone.

"I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we're even. He does taste nice." His eyes narrowed.

"You… kissed him?"

Wolf smirked and shrugged. "I see the appeal now. I mean he is nice."

Fox closed his eyes and his head made a slight shake. "Why. Why did you do that?"

"Because you did."

"I... That was different."

"How?"

"It just. Well Wolf. I made a wrong, and I righted it by apologizing and not doing it again. And you just did it. Two wrongs don't fix—"

"I see this as perfectly fair! You lured a young soaking wet deer into this house and straddled him and kissed him. And so I—"

"That's why you're here? You came here to tell me you kissed Lance to get back at me?"

"Yeah. So we don't have to fight anymore, sweetheart," Wolf said coldly. He plopped down on the couch next to Fox who stiffened up and pulled away.

Fox thought and contemplated; maybe he did deserve this, and had no right to argue. Why did Wolf have to still hold competitions between them? It's like they were back 8 years ago, always trying to outdo each other. "Alright fine. I understand. I deserve it I guess."

"Now. Do you still want to fight about this? Or move on and just accept the fact we have now both kissed Lance and enjoyed it."

Fox cringed. "Fine. Yes. We can move on. I just want you again."

"Good." He clamored over Fox til he straddled his lap, much in the same way Fox did to Lance. Fox ignored the familiarity and pulled Wolf down, still feeling a sense of anger at him, but drowning it out with unrestrained passion.

* * *

A little bit of the old vengeful Wolf bubbled up here. 


	15. The Ethos of Paternity

**15 – The Ethos of Paternity**

The next several days were a blur to Fox and Wolf. Lance was promptly rehired to Arspace after his terribly misguided pass at Slippy. Fox still couldn't get the idea of someone even being attracted to Slippy out of his head. Perhaps that was a bit harsh. After all, Cecilia had the hots for the toad too. That's when Fox knew the universe wasn't quite in order: two people attracted to Slippy.

Fox and Wolf had righted themselves after their relationship teetered on total implosion. That anxiety was replaced with anxiety on the impending Lylat Unity Conference. There were dinners, interviews with magazines, networks, stressful days of running around in circles, talking in circles, posing in circles.

It was the day before the Lylat Unity Conference, one of those rare days when Fox actually set foot in the Government Plaza. He sat on a couch in the Chancellor's chamber office. He watched as Wolf, Chancellor Cardus, and the rest of her cabinet posed for press shots. More magazine covers. Attendants fluffed Wolf's fur, combed his eyebrows, adjusted his white eyepatch, shined his gold buttons, smoothed his blue uniform. Fox couldn't help but grin. Wolf gave him a look of death.

Olivia casually discussed business with Wolf while photographers and press people milled about the large ornate office. "You're going to give a speech," she said as an attendant held a light sensor over her beak and then gave a thumbs up to a photographer. Dozens of shutters clicked all around from different cameras. "As the Head of Interplanetary Affairs your voice will be critical to unity at this meeting. The heads of state in Lylat are going to look to you for confidence. You're my linchpin."

Wolf wanted to shove away the attendant who kept fiddling with his wrist cuffs. "I don't make a good linchpin."

Fox perked up with a sly eyebrow raised. "Wolf unconfident? Blasphemy!"

Wolf looked at him tiredly. "Would you like to take my place and interface with the governments of three other planets?" He turned to Olivia. "What kind of speech specifically? Are we talking the whole Confederate manifesto? Or just a warm up before you speak?"

Olivia was handed some papers which she stamped quickly with a device attached to her wrist, then handed them off to another scurrying attendant with frazzled hair. "A little bit of both. There'll be a speech writer. Everything will be holo-prompted for you at the podium. The speech should essentially cover the main bullet points of a Lylatian Confederacy and how that'll help with system stability, interplanetary security, trade, et cetera. Think you can handle it?"

"So he'll just be reading?" Fox asked.

Wolf sighed. "Fox please. And yes Olivia I can handle it."

"Good!" she chirped.

Cecilia, Olivia's secretary, bounced into the room, shoving aside photographers, attendants, and press people. "So tomorrow's the big day!" The orange tabby handed the chancellor a stack of papers.

Olivia casually leafed through them. Security protocol. Random news from around the planet. Clips of what different senators were saying about her in the media. The conservatives had it in for her. They didn't like the idea of this interplanetary meeting of governments. Several weeks earlier they had succeeded in getting the senate to officially condemn the Lylat Unity Conference.

And they were going to freak out even more once they heard all the details of a Lylat Confederacy. Planetary sovereignty was too important to them. _Planationalism_ was what they called it. And it was a destructive ethos. It led to isolation. It led to feuding planets. It led to a weakened system, vulnerable to being preyed upon by the likes of Andross, vulnerable to insurgent terrorism. Weakened trade. Why couldn't these conservatives see that? Lylat must be unified. A unified Lylat would mean a safer Lylat. A safer Corneria.

Olivia sighed and set the papers aside. "Thanks Cecilia. Yes, tomorrow will be a long day. How's everything coming on your end?"

"Catering and food will be top notch!" Cecilia saw Fox sitting on a couch across the room and skipped to him. "Fox! How's Slippy? Have you seen him lately? Has he said anything about me? He must be busy! He hasn't called me in a few days?"

Fox shrugged. "Hi Cecilia. Slippy's fine. Though he had a brief brush with alternative sexuality earlier this week."

Cecilia's face fell.

"Relax. He likes girls. And no I can't recall if he's mentioned you. Though we've hardly talked."

Wolf laughed. "Give him a rest C. Slippy's been pretty busy preparing the Great Fox for launch. That's probably why you haven't heard from him."

The tabby sighed with relief. "Of course! Right. That makes sense. I'm silly." Then she turned sour. "But he could still call me! At least two times a day. That's my minimum."

Wolf looked at Fox bemused. "And what's your minimum?"

"I can't hold you to such a high standard."

Cecilia eyed the two jealously, then jumped to attention. "Was it that Lance guy? Is that what you meant by him having a brush with alternative sexuality? I knew he'd try something! Every time I'd stop by Arspace I'd see that skinny little fawn giving him googly eyes!"

"Cecilia, relax," Fox said. "I said nothing happened. Slippy even fired him. What is it with everyone wanting Slippy these days?"

Olivia rubbed her forehead. "I don't mean to interrupt relationship drama hour, but we're trying to have a photoshoot here."

Cecilia looked around at all the photographers. "Sorry!" She jumped out of the way. "Chancellor Cardus, I better get back to my office. I have a ton of calls to make. So much to be done!"

Olivia feigned importance in her voice, "We're all relying on you Cecilia, to ensure our finger foods and wine list are in perfect order."

The tabby stiffened up. "Everything will be pristine!" Then she scurried out.

Olivia relaxed. "At least I have Cecilia to be nervous for me."

"Not nervous?" Wolf asked disbelieving.

She looked at him with regret. "Actually, I'm terrified."

A photographer snapped a picture of the two in that pose: the cardinal looking at the wolf with intensity and poise, her hand outstretched toward him, fingers delicately turned upward as if lifting a clump of air for Wolf. And he stood strongly with his hands at his hips, head cocked slightly up toward her, studying her inquisitively.

-.-.-.-

"What do you mean I can't go?!" Falco groaned. He followed Katt through their bedroom and into the bathroom. She unbuttoned her stuffy pantsuit top and pulled it off her arms revealing a simple black tanktop underneath She pulled earrings off in a rush, converting herself from Ambassador Monroe into just Katt.

"Because!" She tossed the jewelry into a drawer. "Olivia's egg is in our bedroom. What the hell is it going to do if it hatches and the only people taking care of it are three light-hours away?"

"I could get a baby-sitter or… egg sitter or something."

She swerved at that. "Falco! No one can know this egg even exists. Did you forget it belongs to the Chancellor of Corneria. Everyone knows who we are. Some lowlife off the street who baby-sits will definitely know it's not mine."

"I'm sure there's a lot of baby-sitters out there who take offense to that. Okay, we can take the egg monitor with us." He held up the small video device, the size of a playing card. It had a readout of vital signs and a small camera-fed image of the egg.

She started washing her hands. "The egg monitor is for when you're in the living room or if you have to run to the store and you can come back quickly if something happens. If it started hatching it would take hours to get back from Zoness. You have to stay. You're a bird." She dried her hands. "This is an egg. You know these things."

"I just want to be there with you." He pouted at her in the mirror.

She brushed a lock of white hair out of her view and sighed at him exasperatedly. He put his hands on her bare shoulders and she shrugged out of them.

"I want you there too," she said shrinking back into the bedroom.

Falco followed her impatiently.

"But you have to stay," she said. "If something were to happen to Olivia's egg, or the condo, or if someone found out about—"

"What the hell is Olivia's plan?" Falco cut in. "I mean, when this thing hatches, what are her and Max going to do? Will Olivia be its mom? Will it be there in the Government Chancellor House with her? Max himself doesn't even live there. They had this thing based on an affair—and from what it sounds like, their relationship ain't going so hot either."

Katt snapped her suitcase open on the bed, hurried and angry. "Don't call it a 'thing.' There's a child in there." She looked at the incubator in the corner of the room, at the spotty watermelon sized 'thing' that sat inside bathed in gold light. Calm. Serene. A constant reminder, a phantom in the corner that Katt could see at night when she blinked between deep sleep, catching the glow. "We should be proud of Olivia. She's having a child. She's starting a family."

Falco put a clump of Katt's clothes in her open suitcase. "Oh. I get it."

She pulled the clothes out and set them aside. "What is there to 'get?'"

"I don't really know but I get the feeling that since this egg landed in your lap you've thought more about things… like family."

She stopped and held the suitcase with both hands, leaning forward. "Falco. My job doesn't allow me to have kids. I have to travel all the time. I work long weeks. I'm an Ambassador."

"Good, because I didn't sign up to be some stay at home dad."

"Then why do you even bring this up!" she hissed. He recoiled and she turned on him, as if about to hit him. "Did I say at any point I didn't want kids? God, you're thickheaded. You should _want_ to be a stay-at-home dad. You don't do anything! You don't even have to do anything! You don't have a job! I'm the one who's bringing in the fifty-thousand-credit a week paychecks."

"When Star Fox gets back on its—"

"There won't be any wars Falco! What, are you going to do? Chase pirates for the next ten years? Do you ever think about stability?" She calmed herself. "I was in the same career. I've played that game. And you know, we had fun, but it's time to move on. It's time to grow up. Peppy's left. The team is over. There will be no wars in a Lylat Confederacy. There won't even be regional conflicts. There will be stability and security. Star Fox as you know it is over."

Falco backed away. He fiddled with the bedpost. "You know—I hear you guys talk a lot about this Lylat Confederacy, as if it's the great coming of some messiah." He dropped his head and laughed a little to himself. "And I just can't help but think that it's total bullshit. That you have all set yourselves up for failure. System-wide security sounds like some weird flirtation with fascism. Planets won't give up sovereignty. People won't give up sovereignty. I might not be an Ambassador, or in the government, or some political expert on how you all do this shit, but I know people. The farmer on Katina is going to want to be a Katinian. The miner on Macbeth is going to want to stay Macbethian. The bar owner on Zoness will want to be a Zonessian. They aren't going to want some system-wide entity telling them how to do things, how to trade, how to protect themselves. And what about trade? I heard you guys are going to sneak in free trade with Zoness to get them to the table on this. Wow. How are hard working Cornerians going to feel when their jobs get shipped off to Zoness? Oh they're going to love the Lylatian Confederacy once that happens. Katt, this is a disaster in progress. Olivia has no idea what the hell she's doing and she's selling out people in the process. The idea of all this Lylatian unity is flawed."

Katt took this all in. The weight of months of labor were crashing over her head like an egg. She felt her temper boiling, ready to lash out in a rage. What did he know? How could he know! He wasn't involved. Baseless ideas. People want security. But then she dwelled on it, turned the words over and over. Then she felt close to crying. "I've worked so hard on this."

"I know, I know." Falco rubbed his forehead. "I'm just telling you the truth, what I think. I've always done you that favor."

"The free trade agreement," she started quietly, "is just a tentative compromise. It can be amended, adjusted—oh God." She nodded knowingly and turned away. "I want to have a child Falco." She hugged the bedpost where his hand touched, clung to it. "I want it so bad that some nights I sit in front of that incubator and stare at that egg and hope that something will happen that'll make it mine." She covered her mouth and turned her fingers. "That sounds awful."

Falco grabbed her shoulders. "No. It doesn't. Quit your job. We could live on whatever pension. Quit this."

"I can't!" She didn't shrug out of his hold this time. "I'd be abandoning Olivia. And Wolf."

"He should quit too."

"It's not that easy. There's too much inertia behind us."

He sighed and rested his beak on her head. "Then get through this bullshit Unity conference or whatever you're calling it. Then quit."

She looked to her suitcase, then clenched her eyes shut. "The Great Fox leaves tomorrow at 10. You'll have to tell Fox at dinner tonight that you're not coming. He was counting on you being there since he'll be one of the few non-government people."

"Great."

She turned and looked at him, in between his arms as he held the bedpost behind her. "I'll quit when this is over."

"Can you define over? Because this whole damn saga seems to just go on forever."

"Let's just go to dinner and pretend like everything is all right. Like everything is perfect. Like we have something to celebrate. Can you do that for me?"

-.-.-.-

Wolf and Fox pulled up in their car to the security gate of the Chancellor's House. Everyone was going to be showing up for dinner. Wolf held a bottle of wine in his lap. The occasion was hastily arranged as a sort of 'night before hell' get-together for friends. Falco and Katt would be there along with Bill and Elena, Slippy and Cecilia, and Max. It was the first time they'd been able to get together as one big group in a long time. The security guard quickly recognized Fox and Wolf and attached a tag to their antenna and waved them through the gate. Armed guards nodded.

Olivia greeted them in the foyer of the Chancellor's House. Gold curtains ordained the Monticello windows, marble columns. The pink marble floors glistened as though they were constantly buffed. Olivia looked radically different, wearing just an old rock band shirt and sweats. Fox blinked at the sight. "Olivia?" Two attendants quickly took Fox and Wolf's coats. Three security guards scrutinized everything—one on the stairs, one in the doorway behind them, and one in the arch leading to the den.

Olivia glanced regrettably at Fox's classy striped suit and Wolf's bright red cardigan vest over a white collared shirt. He even had a tie on underneath. "Guys, I wanted this to be casual," Olivia chastised. "I want you all to be yourselves."

Bill strode into the foyer and brightened when he saw Fox and Wolf. He wore a hoodie and jeans and chewed like he just snuck a piece of food into his muzzle. "Lookin' sharp!" He grinned.

Wolf handed Olivia the bottle of wine. "Here. It's a Katina, year 54."

She turned it once and held it up, looking at the red wine through the chandelier light. "Nice."

Bill looked Wolf up and down, "Nice sweater vest. Congratulations on becoming a grandfather."

"How sweet of you," Wolf said. "Is that hoodie comfortable? Or merely an attempt to look 20 years younger than you actually are?"

"All right guys," Fox said as he undid his tie in an attempt to 'be himself.'

Bill slapped both their backs, "Relax, he knows I like needling him. Let's get some pizza."

"Pizza?" Wolf raised an eyebrow at Olivia.

She sighed. "Try to think casual."

"The wine will have wonderful harmony with the grease and cheese flavor I'm sure."

Olivia followed Bill back to the den—a massive woodsy room with a high ceiling, fireplace, couches and rugs depicting various city-states on Corneria. There was a pool table, and a large holoscreen entertainment center. Fox recognized everyone sitting on the floor in a large circle by the fireplace: Falco, Katt, Max, Elena, Cecilia, and Slippy. The group cheered Fox and Wolf's entrance. Bill quickly plopped down next to Elena and put his arm around her, but she seemed to frown and edge away.

"Just in time!" Cecilia yipped. "We're going to put in a movie."

Falco grumbled and looked at Fox and Wolf. "The movie looks really stupid, just warning you." He checked a small card in his hand which was Olivia's egg monitor.

Wolf pulled off his sweater vest and undid his tie. He and Fox joined the group on the floor.

Olivia followed, "Hey everyone, Wolf brought wine, so if you want wine—oh I'll get wine glasses."

Katt started to get up, "Olivia you don't have to get anything, sit down."

Olivia pushed a button on an end table next to a couch, "Nevel. Wine glasses please."

"Right away!" chirped a voice.

Olivia smiled at Katt, "I want everyone to just relax and not think about anything else that's been going on these past few weeks—or whatever is going to happen tomorrow. We're going to have fun tonight."

Falco reached for the wine bottle. "I'll take that."

Fox put his arm around Wolf and stretched his legs out. "So what time are we leaving tomorrow?"

Slippy picked up on the question, "The Great Fox II should be ready for launch at ten a.m. sharp. We should reach Zoness around three." He smiled at Wolf. "Still up for piloting big guy?"

Wolf shrugged. "The whole process consists entirely of pushing a button and sitting down, correct?"

Slippy frowned at the anti-climacticness of how that sounded. "Well. Yes, I suppose so."

"I have been studying the auto-controls for the ship," Wolf said. "You've designed it to the point where a monkey could fly it."

"The auto-functions are merely for transport," Slippy replied defensively. "In more tactical situations, manual will most definitely have to be used."

"Yeah, by R.O.B." Fox said.

Cecilia hugged Slippy from the side, "I think the ship is amazing, and all your hard work shows." She kissed his cheek. Slippy seemed to turn to goo.

Fox and Wolf looked at each other with mild revulsion.

Just as Olivia sat down next to Max, Nevel, the robot butler, rushed in with wine glasses. He scurried around each person and set each wine glass in front of them. "Enjoy your vino!"

Falco poured for everyone and Cecilia started the movie. "It's supposed to be a comedy," she said as she clamored back to her spot next to Slippy.

They dimmed the lights and each couple got comfortable: Falco and Katt, Fox and Wolf, Olivia and Max, Cecilia and Slippy, and Bill and Elena. The movie was an older one and mildly funny—a comedy about a buffoon chancellor of Corneria, supposedly based on one twenty years before. Olivia was sensitive to the jokes and slowly became disinterested. Cecilia enjoyed herself the most and laughed obnoxiously. At some point, Elena got up and left, probably bored with the movie too.

Fox said, "So I'm not sure how a movie about politics is going to help us forget that we're in politics."

"It's supposed to be making fun of politics," Cecilia said, reluctant to take her eyes off the holoscreen.

Olivia sighed, "I'm going to get more snacks." She thought to push the end table button for Nevel, but decided to get them herself from the kitchen.

Her bare talons clicked across the marble until she reached the double swinging doors of the kitchen. She entered and saw a male calico and a gray female squirrel pressed against the stove, lips locked, arms around each other: Max and Elena.

They stopped and fumbled and scurried apart from one another. Elena held her arm to her lips like she just tasted something bad. Max looked away from Olivia, at something up at the ceiling, and his arms went tired with regret.

Olivia froze. "Oh god."

Elena looked somewhere else too. Max said nothing and bit his lip, shifting his attention to the floor.

"No no," Olivia stepped closer, her voice oddly neutral. "Don't stay quiet. Tell me."

Nothing.

"So you were kissing." Olivia's voice quivered slightly. "What else?"

Elena rubbed her neck. "Olivia…"

The red cardinal pointed. "I don't know you."

"I don't know what to say—"

"I just realized right now that I don't know you Elena. But for some reason I always considered you a part of our group. Our team. Because we did something great for this planet. We did it together. We fought together."

"Liv," Max turned slightly toward her, his arm twitching as if he were about to reach out to her.

Olivia recoiled. "Don't." She almost shook, then looked at Elena. "How long?"

The squirrel glanced at the calico. "Two weeks maybe. Maybe three."

"What about Bill?"

Elena shook her head, almost shrugged. She frowned. Her lips trembled. "I don't love him anymore."

Fox and Wolf burst into the kitchen, coming right behind Olivia. "Everyone left us with Slippy and Cecilia," Wolf said. His voice trailed off and the two stopped in their tracks at the odd tense triangle.

"We're having a baby together," Olivia said at Max. Her voice started crack. "A child."

"Liv," Max started lightly. "We need to talk about this calmly." He glanced at Elena, desperate for an escape.

Fox and Wolf stepped back, wanting to leave the kitchen. Fox touched the swinging door, either to stop it from swinging or to back completely out.

Olivia swerved around. "No. Stay. Stay for this. I want you to see how a group like us can break down because of pettiness."

Fox and Wolf looked at each other.

Olivia swung back toward Max. "Talk."

Max grabbed his forehead and scratched slowly. "Liv. We both know this wasn't working."

"How was it not working."

Max took a deep breath and exhaled. "You don't have time for this."

"Time!" Olivia retorted incredulously. "What does that mean!"

"Your time belongs to Corneria. Corneria is your life. The government is your life. You're the leader of this planet. I'm just…" He shrugged. "Max."

"But I love Max," she said.

"No. You love the fun we had, the sneaking around, the late night rendezvous. I did too. But I can't be your call-guy in the middle of the night. I don't want to be that guy. I'm tired of doing everything on your schedule, at your command."

"So it's a power issue," she said. "You don't like that I'm Chancellor."

"I'm not cut out to be the Chancellor's boyfriend."

Olivia sighed and frowned and tried to calm her aching throat. "I wish you could have said that before I had an egg."

Elena glared at Max.

Max looked elsewhere, now feeling two intense stares on him. "You said you couldn't have children."

"And because of that, I thought you were special Max."

"I didn't expect to be some miracle father."

Elena stepped further away from Max. "You two are having a child, and you didn't tell me?"

Before Max could argue, Fox interjected, "Look, we can't deal with this right now. There is too much at stake tomorrow."

"Fox is right," Wolf said. "Olivia we can't be distracted. Especially now. After all we've gone through."

She turned around, "Distracted." She shook her head. "That's been the whole problem. Chancellority has distracted me from who I am. Who I was." She looked past Wolf, at the door. "From the life I should be having. The love I should be having." She walked past Wolf and Fox and out the swinging doors.

Elena cringed, trying to hide tears and shame. She dashed out the opposite doors of the kitchen.

Max glanced at Fox and Wolf as he tried to sneak past them.

Fox grabbed his arm. "Bill is one of my closest friends. I won't let him be duped. Either you tell him what's going on. Or I will."

Max looked at Wolf pleadingly.

Wolf was unsure. "Fox, maybe we should just get through tomorrow, and then deal with all of this afterward."

Fox shook his head. "No. You have to tell him. I won't allow this to go on. He loves Elena."

Max pulled his arm from Fox's grip. "I'll tell him," he muttered toward the door, then walked out.

Wolf met Fox's eyes and then looked away after a second of silence. "Maybe the old days had it right…young people shouldn't be in the government. We're screwed." He smiled at him tiredly. "Back to the den?"

Fox stepped closer and put his arms around Wolf's waist. "No. I think we should give that room about ten minutes or so to cool off."

Wolf smirked as Fox moved in closer. "And until then?"

* * *

This five year saga is almost over. Only one or two chapters left.


	16. The Ethos of Being Needed

**16 - The Ethos of Being Needed**

Wolf gazed at the placid ocean of sky through the glass of the spaceport terminal. Icy wisps of cloud brushed the canvas. He looked down to the city skyline—glass steeples and wild twisting towers of Corneria City across the bay against lush mountains.

The Great Fox II rested on the tarmac. Thousands upon thousands of people cheered in grasslands spreading all the way to the bay—a sea of fur, scales, and feathers. The best estimate the media made was one-hundred thousand. Their cheers rumbled, waves crashing. Dozens of hover-choppers whirred overhead in slow orbits.

"It's beautiful." Chancellor Cardus pressed her palms to the glass and closed her eyes. She leaned in and the feathers of her cheek rubbed against the view.

Wolf watched her. Members of her security team looked on. Corneria was her soul. She hugged it through the glass—not just the people, but the skyscrapers, the bay, the mountains.

Katt, Slippy, Cecilia, and Fox approached. Cecilia clamped a tablet shut and stuck a pen behind her ear. Fox hugged Wolf from behind. He watched the crowds and the city over Wolf's shoulder. A ghostly image of the group reflected in the glass—imposed over the flock of thousands of people, the Great Fox II, the bay, the city. It was time. The red-feathered cardinal leaned back, straightened her black coat, brushed her gold pins, and marched to the catwalk's doors. Wolf and the entourage followed.

The air was cool and refreshing. A light breeze curtained through the group, uniforms and coats fluttering. The Great Fox II was larger than any space-plane resting at terminals, angular, mean-looking. Four massive wings made the shape of an X, spreading from the hull. The red Star Fox team logo emblazoned the tail. The bridge jutted out over two massive laser turrets and came to a bird's beak of violet glass.

The sea of people saw the tiny group in the distance walk the catwalk to the ship—Olivia's tall red figure stood out. The cheering surged to a windstorm. The pathway was half a kilometer long over a field of concrete. The march seemed to take forever. Olivia waved with both hands, black gloves high in the sky. Wolf waved at her side. Fox looked on. He hadn't seen a crowd this large since their liberation from the Tyrant's Grip—the dark four-month period of Androssian takeover of Pepper.

Across the bay, through downtown, in a tall residential condo, Falco sat in his living room and watched the television coverage. He reached for a slice of pizza. It was on every channel, each with a different angle. An aerial shot panned over the ocean of people, to the tarmac, over the ship, and swept over the long pathway stopping at the Chancellor and her entourage. Katt waved to the flying camera. Falco waved back.

Olivia and the entourage reached the ship. She faced the ocean of people and threw her hands up again. The people didn't come just to see them leave for the Unity conference. They came to hear her speak, to hear her calm arresting voice which had gained the reputation of being able to assure masses.

The Chancellor tapped a button on her coat. When she spoke, her voice echoed off the mountains:

"Corneria. We will improve."

Her timber was deep, strong, halting. Powerful.

The sea roared.

Slippy, and Cecilia boarded the ship. Fox, Wolf, and Katt stood behind Olivia, looking on.

"We will improve not just ourselves, but ourselves and Lylat as _one_."

The sea respectfully calmed to take in every word she spoke.

"Corneria. I stand before you, not as an elected leader of our democracy. No vote was cast for me, and I am deeply humbled by that fact." Flying cameras circled her. Wolf saw two or three cameras trained solely on him and Fox. He rolled his eyes.

"I was appointed in tragedy. But this experience for the past few months has been anything but tragic. Crime is down. The economy is booming. Employment is up. Our sapling of prosperity matures and tilts to Solar."

The sea of people cheered again.

She calmed them. "But I stand here, on the verge of this journey to warn you that there are forces in Lylat—forces that will drag us back to tragic ends. Planetary nationalism. _Planationalism_. The idea that we, as planets of Lylat, should continue on our journey to prosperity _divided_ from each other. This is an outdated and dangerous philosophy. This philosophy of division weakened Lylat against an immeasurable threat and locked us in a tyrant's grip.

"If we had been unified together, organized into an entity that is beyond just the name _Lylat,_ I believe we could have ended tragedy sooner—maybe even prevented it.

"Four months ago, after we reached the light at the end of this long dark tyrannical tunnel, the leaders of Lylat came together in a Unity conference. As you know, many things were said, alliances were forged, fears allayed, but new challenges emerged. This journey I take to Zoness now, a journey to the Second Unity conference of Lylatian leaders will sow the seeds of a fully unified Lylat, a fully protected Lylat, a fully prosperous Lylat."

The sea of people erupted again.

Peppy stood lost in the crowd. He wasn't sure why he came, but he was here now. He caught the sight of Fox on the catwalk, standing with Wolf behind the Chancellor. He studied the new Great Fox. The nostalgia flooded into his arteries. To be a mercenary again.

He regretted what he told Falco—about his feelings toward Fox _and_ Wolf: not the two separate from each other, but the two _together_. He regretted quitting the team, if there even was a team left. He regretting thinking Fox _and_ Wolf meant the death of the team. What was the future of Star Fox? Suddenly, he felt compelled to speak to Fox. It had been weeks. The elderly hare felt like a father who abandoned his child.

Now, he was just a face in an ocean of people cheering.

Olivia waved the frenzied city down with two outstretched arms. "In the face of this unified prosperity I warn you of the senators and representatives, the radical conservatives, who wish to stop this—those who hold the ethos of _Planationalism_ close to their hearts. They are the past. And we…"

She put her left arm around Wolf and her right arm around Katt.

"… are the future."

The sea roared.

"Thank you! Rise Corneria! Rise Lylat!" The sea went wild.

She turned around and grinned at Wolf. The ocean of people chanted 'Cardus—Cardus—Cardus.'

Wolf frowned thoughtfully. "Bravissimo."

Falco shook his head skeptically at his TV.

Olivia, Katt, Wolf, Fox, and the security team of eagles boarded the Great Fox. The corridors were sleek, white paneled, unlike the crude metal look of the old ship. When they reached the lift to the bridge, Fox smiled at Wolf. "I see the appeal of politics now."

"Right," Wolf said. "Too bad those 'everybody loves you' moments are few and far between."

"They love you," Katt assured Olivia. "I don't believe for a minute they don't want unity."

Wolf stiffened in the crowded elevator. "The latest poll average gives Olivia a 72 percent approval rating, with 60 percent saying they approve of a unified Lylat confederal government."

Olivia shook her head. "Not good enough."

"It's a clear majority," Wolf chastised. "A healthy majority."

"When we're through," she said. "I want to see that number at 80."

"I never trust polls," Fox said.

When the lift doors opened to the bridge, a lightning storm of flashes greeted them.

Wolf shielded his eye. "No…"

Olivia smiled and waved, parting the crowd of reporters into the bridge. "Yes, I wanted a full media detail on this trip. I want this process to be transparent and accounted for."

Fox groaned. "Your poll numbers are dropping Olivia."

Cecilia jumped up to the group with Slippy. "Guys, isn't this great!"

Slippy gestured to the bridge in the lightning storm. "Welcome to the Great Fox II!"

Fox finally regarded the new bridge in its finished state. It was slick: egg white consoles, everything contoured, round, sleek. Blue lines of light glowed softly from the floor, around the edges of consoles. A multitude of holographic displays flickered. It felt completely different. Alien. ROB stood at his usual station, poking around. The towering robot was a familiar sight and a strange relief to Fox. He wished Falco was here. Wolf provided no comfort. The feeling disturbed Fox. For a brief moment, this felt like an alternate reality, despite being his new home. How he wished, just for that moment that the bridge was empty except for the old team: just him, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, ROB, on the _old_ bridge, together, light hours away.

Fox felt guilty for Wolf's absence in his daydream. He watched Wolf answer a reporter's question about trade deals, honestly interested in his own rambling. The reporter nodded feverishly, holding out a recorder. Fox realized Wolf had his own daydreams, and his own reality.

Fox butted in between Olivia and a reporter and said he needed to speak privately. Fox didn't know where they could go. Slippy led them to the bridge office, Fox's office. The furniture in the room was wrapped in cellophane and plastic—a desk, chair, couch, cabinets—sealed, unopened, smelling of new plastic and carpet. Olivia studied Fox with concern and sat on the desk. Plastic wrap crinkled under her.

Fox took off his white flight jacket and tried to sit in a plastic covered chair. "No one got to talk last night. We all spiraled apart."

Olivia suddenly looked away. "We don't need to talk about last night."

Fox caught her gaze. "Yeah we do. You're having a child. You can't pretend that doesn't exist."

"I'm not pretending anything."

"Why didn't you tell us about it? We're your friends. We're here to help."

Olivia fidgeted. Plastic crinkled. "I told Falco and Katt. That's why Falco isn't here. He's watching it."

Fox tilted his head back knowingly. "And what about Max?"

Olivia shook her head. "Obviously not coming. He told me he's leading a fleet exercise today. He did the polite thing. I didn't have to tell him not to come."

"And the egg?"

Her voice shrank. "It's supposed to hatch in—" She looked at the floor sadly. "Actually, I lost track of when it's going to hatch. I don't know. Any day now I guess." She shook off the despondence before Fox could catch it. "This Unity conference is too important to be distracted from." She looked at him gravely. "You said it yourself: the stakes are too high."

"That's a reversal from your response last night."

She stared blankly.

"Last night," Fox helped. "You said all this political crap distracted you from who you _really_ are."

"I was upset. Max had been cheating on me. He cheated on me because I wasn't there for him. Because I'm the leader of this planet."

"That's not really fair to you."

"I calmed myself," she said, ignoring him. "I realized Corneria is my first love."

"What about your child? What rank will that take? Second? Third?"

Olivia grew irritated. "Fox, why did you bring me in here? If I recall, last night you said that _we can't deal with this right now_."

"Yeah, you're right, but when I said that, it hadn't really sunk in that you're having a baby."

"I've got six million things on my mind: How I'm going against all political precedent. How I'm going to parse out these new trade policies. How I'm going to handle negotiations between Xavier Zan, a terrorist, and Chancellor Leto. Hell, how I'm going to handle them being in the same room—"

"Your child has to be more important than this."

"It will be!" she said hotly.

Before Fox could respond, the door chimed. "Come in," Fox said.

Slippy waltzed in with Cecilia. "Wolf's ready to take this baby off the ground," he said.

Cecilia bounced. "Let's get the show started!"

Olivia slid off the table and straightened her coat. "We'll talk about this later."

They entered the slick white bridge, crowded with reporters and security. Cameras trained on the two. Wolf was sitting at the helm, poking around the vast array of the console. "Okay. Not as simple as I thought."

Slippy sighed and leaned over him. "Just do as the training showed you and pretend you're a monkey."

Cecilia and Katt laughed. Olivia smiled and shielded impatience. "Are we ready to depart?"

The lift doors opened and two tall security eagles entered, leading in an old hare. One of the security eagles said, "Chancellor Cardus, Peppy Hare requested to board. He cleared security. I took the liberty of escorting him. I assume this is all right."

Olivia looked at Fox with shock. Fox looked at Peppy, absolutely stunned. Peppy inspected the bridge skeptically with crossed arms, then he looked at Fox and felt the corners of his mouth smile.

Olivia broke the silence, "Of course it's okay! Peppy, come in please."

Wolf rose from the helm. Fox tried to find his words. "Peppy. I'm sorry we haven't talked in so long," he said politely.

"Now you're being a fool," Peppy said. "I was the one who quit." He looked at Wolf, who moved to stand at Fox's side. Peppy gazed between the two, then locked on Fox. "I'm sorry about that, kid."

Fox shook his head. "No, it's okay. Everything has changed." He put his hand on Wolf's back. "Everything is different now. Change isn't easy to deal with. I'm not going to blame you for trying to resist change."

"You're a poet now too." Peppy smiled.

Fox chuckled, then sobered. "Falco told me about the talk you had when you quit."

Peppy frowned. "Probably said I turned into an old bigot, huh."

Fox shook his head. "Even if you don't accept a part of me, I still consider you a friend, a mentor—a part of the team. You're the original Star Fox."

Peppy nodded slowly. "Yes. Yes, you're right. But I made a mistake—a bitter old man's mistake." He sighed. "Look at you two." He smiled at Wolf. "You kids are so googly-eyed in love… if only you realized it ten years ago. Could have spared us some unnecessary dog-fights."

Fox, Wolf and the rest laughed.

"We fought together," Wolf said to Peppy. "We saved this planet as one team. I have nothing but respect for you. I know you've had a hard time trusting me. I can't fault you. My past is real. I have spent so much time trying to figure out how to remedy that, until I realized, _I can't._ I'm Wolf O'Donnell. I lost five years of my life to Andross. All I can tell you now is—I love Fox."

Fox looked at him.

Wolf kept his eye sternly on Peppy. "I wouldn't do anything to impede his happiness. I'm not keeping him from the Star Fox team. I have no agenda other than loving him."

Peppy smirked. "You're a sly dog Wolf. But you're a damn good pilot, a damn good politician, and—from what I can see—a damn good boyfriend."

Olivia pointed, "Today, he'll prove the politician part."

Fox grabbed Wolf by the ears and was about to kiss him, when he noticed the group of reporters aiming cameras, recorders, scribbling on data tablets. He looked around at the red lights on the cameras. "… Are we live?"

Falco laughed at his TV. "Yes. Yes you are."

Wolf didn't care. He pulled Fox into him and hugged him tightly, with all his body. Fox held Wolf back, kneading his shoulders. He looked down into his eye. "Can I say, I love you too. No agendas."

"Kiss!" Katt chirped. They laughed. Fox and Wolf looked around at the cameras trained on them, unsure.

"Kiss!" Falco barked at his TV while gnashing on a slice of pizza.

Fox pulled Wolf against him, holding him. He leaned in and gently kissed him and it quickly turned deep—the image of two planetary heroes in love. Wolf clutched at Fox's neck and dug his gloves into orange fur. When Fox pulled back, Wolf hid his face sheepishly from the rest. He brushed his blue uniform and tried to appear stoic, but his tail wagged furiously. "Now, let's get to business… for once."

Peppy leaned in place, just as humored and delighted by the show as everyone else. "So—does this love boat need a science officer? Or has Slippy found a way to automate that too?"

"Yes!" Fox said, letting go of Wolf's arms. "Not to the automated part, but yes, we need you. Come with us to Zoness."

Slippy parted a path for Peppy. "The science station is over here. Things might be a little different now. Sorry I never consulted you on changes."

Peppy stepped behind the console and sat in the cushioned seat. He ran his paws over the glass and poked through blue-lit controls and menus. He frowned. "You've changed the whole damn thing." He looked up and smiled. "But I can figure it out. Besides we still have Arwings right?"

Olivia chuckled. "There won't be any dog-fighting on this trip I'm afraid."

Peppy swiveled in his seat amused. "Really? Don't be so sure Chancellor Cardus. Lylat can be a rough place."

Wolf cracked his knuckles. "Ready to start the show, if everyone else is."

They headed for their seats. The reporters were escorted to the briefing room to idle their equipment and take a seat during launch.

Wolf pressed a button at the helm. The bridge window de-tinted until the terrain ahead was as clear as crystal. It was still a beautiful day. A scatter of seatbelts clicked and everyone got comfortable.

"Clearance is a go," Slippy said into a headset. He put his arm around Cecilia in their seats beside Peppy.

Fox and Olivia stopped in front of the captain's seat. She looked at him and stepped aside.

Fox laughed, "Are you kidding? You're the Chancellor. I wouldn't let you sit anywhere else."

She took the adjacent seat and buckled in. "Well you're gonna have to, because this is the Star Fox team's ship."

Fox sat in the captain's chair, buckled, sighed, and looked around the foreign bridge that was much too clean and stylish. "The real chair is in the cockpit of my Arwing."

Wolf frowned as he poked around the controls. "We'll be taking Arwings if I can't figure this out."

Slippy groaned.

Take off was a breeze despite Wolf's uncertainties. Outside in the fields, the sea of people cheered as the ship levitated off the ground. The lumbering vessel drifted away from the tarmac, heading over the bay's choppy waters. The ship inclined upward, powering up, until it rocketed off with a deafening roar and sonic boomed past the mountains, leaving behind a contrail deep into the blue.

Once out of the atmosphere, the Great Fox II passed through swarms of cargo and passenger ships traveling to and from spaceports and docking stations. Traffic parted for Star Fox's iconic ship. Dozens of green and white Cornerian fighters sided up to the cruiser in flanking chevron formations.

"Incoming message," ROB declared, "Cornerian Husky Unit."

Bill appeared on screen, helmet on, green visor over his eyes—stern, all business. His eyebrows furrowed. "Husky Unit will escort the Great Fox to Zonessian space."

Fox nodded. "Acknowledged. How's the weather Bill?"

"Sunshine from here on out." The transmission cut back to a view of space traffic ahead.

"What's eating him?" Peppy asked.

Olivia rubbed her face. "It's a long story."

Cecilia looked at Peppy wide-eyed. "His girlfriend, Elena Scurio, cheated on him with Max Deveron—"

"Thank you Cecilia," Olivia said.

"—who was therefore cheating on Olivia."

"I said thank you Cecilia."

Peppy shrugged. "Story seems short enough."

"The aftermath will be longer," Wolf said, watching space ahead.

A security eagle approached Olivia. "Chancellor Cardus, the reporters are wondering if they can return to the bridge."

"No!" everyone said in unison.

The journey for the next three hours was smooth. Bill lead the escorts for the Great Fox II and fought off boredom by changing formations periodically. Slippy gave a tour of the ship for the reporters and Olivia, her security team, Cecilia, Peppy, ROB, and Katt. They were wowed by the advancements: an improved engine core with quadruple the energy output and speed; the new Arwings in the launch bay; larger living quarters, etc.

Fox and Wolf were left alone on the bridge—and entertained themselves accordingly. Within the hour, the ship reached Zonessian space. Bill's escort broke off, sending them onward unaccompanied.

Wolf twisted around in Fox's lap to press a button behind him, opening an audio-only channel. "Acknowledged Bill. I hope things work out for you. If not with Elena, there's always other women I'm sure… or men."

"Why are you panting?" Bill asked.

Fox grinned and kept trying to pull Wolf back down by the collar of his uniform.

"Just nerves about this mission. A lot is…" he looked at Fox, straddling him, "…riding on it."

"Right." Bill relaxed. "Hey, when you guys get back to Corneria, let's get drinks or something. I don't want to drink alone."

"Certainly. We'll be celebrating."

"Good luck guys, Grey out."

Wolf let himself be pulled down. He kissed Fox and held his face, then his ears.

Fox receded. "How much time before we get there?"

"We have forty-five minutes or so."

"And where's everyone else?"

Wolf turned his head and hugged against Fox's heartbeat while looking at the console. "All still on D deck."

"Good." Fox kissed his ear and the back of his neck and traced his claws down his back. Wolf turned upward to meet his lips again.

Several minutes later, a series of beeps emanated from the console—unfamiliar and threatening.

Fox let go. Wolf tilted to the console.

"What is it?" Fox asked, trying to look.

"Twenty ships approaching." Wolf's brow furrowed. He twisted around and sat up in Fox's lap facing the console.

"Zonessians?"

"These configurations… I don't recognize them at all. They're not Zonessian. They're all random."

Fox made a move to get up. Wolf stood. Fox went to the captain's chair and pressed his console. "I need everyone back on the bridge. We have a potential situation."

Olivia answered, "Potential situation?" She sounded irritated.

"Fox." Wolf glared at the bridge window, at space ahead. A swarm of red fighters spread out in front of the stars. "They're powering up." He grabbed the console with both hands.

A flash—the ship shook violently. Fox clutched his chair. Klaxons blared. Blue lights changed to yellow flashing, rinsing the bridge in a sickening glow.

The comm. beeped again. "What was that?!" Olivia squawked.

"We're under attack," Fox said flatly. "Slippy, Peppy, I need you here now."

"We're getting there," Peppy said.

"Wolf. Shields."

Wolf glared all over the complicated console. "I can take off. I can land." The ship shook again. He buckled in. "Slippy never showed me shields."

Fox growled. "Right. Why would he. We're only carrying the leader of the most powerful planet in Lylat… Get a hold of Bill. Get Husky Unit back here."

Wolf shook his head, tapping around menus quickly. "I just tried that. No response. I think we're being jammed."

Forty-five light minutes away Bill and Husky Unit sped to Corneria. Elena had finally opened a private channel to Bill and they were well into a heated argument. "Look," Elena said. "It's complicated. I wish I could have said something sooner."

"It's cool," he said, not quite cool enough to match his words. "—I don't get what you see in Max. I mean really, Max? Max Deveron? You've known him for what? Two weeks?"

"You know it's been longer than that. And I'm not in the mood to justify things… you're receiving a transmission from the Great Fox."

"No, don't interrupt this. Let's hash this out Elena. Tell me what you like about Max."

"I don't know if I like Max anymore either… this is complicated. I don't know how to explain this, but you can't make someone need you. You can't make someone fall back in love with you."

"Back… so you loved me before?"

Back at the Great Fox, the ship bore another volley of attacks. Wolf ran a paw through the frazzled fur on his head, trying his hardest to maneuver. The lift doors slid open and the crowded elevator unpacked into the bridge. Olivia was being dragged by her security team. They surrounded her protectively. She shook them off. "I can handle myself!"

Slippy and Peppy dashed to their stations. ROB jacked in. Cecilia and Katt found seats and buckled in. The reporters filmed everything.

"Where's Bill," Olivia said calmly, not taking a seat.

"We're already in Zonessian space," Fox said.

"Raising shields," Slippy said.

The ship took three rapid hits. Olivia's feet flew out from under her. ROB's console blew out. Lights and displays flickered. Reporters and cameras went flying. The Chancellor's security team rushed to her and helped her up.

Slippy looked at ROB, "I'll reroute power to you. Guys, those last hits decoupled the shield grid. I need a minute to reset." Two more hits.

Peppy twisted his hand through a holographic targeting grid. "They're outmaneuvering our weapon arcs. Might be time to break in the Arwings."

Olivia pulled herself off the floor and pushed aside her security. "No. Open a comm." she demanded.

Wolf veered the ship evasively as fighters flew past the bridge. "I tried that too. No response."

"They're pirates," Peppy said. "Straight from Sargasso. They won't respond."

"Where the hell are the Zonessians?" Katt asked.

One of the fighters, darted around the ship and aimed straight for the bridge. Everyone seized at the sight. A blue beam struck the fighter, blowing it apart. Fragments rushed past the nose of the ship. More blue beams rained from above and four fighters blew apart. The remaining flock scattered and sped away from the Great Fox.

"That would be them," Fox said.

"Incorrect," ROB said. "These readings are not Zonessian either."

A visual comm. channel opened on the bridge window. "They're Tigrinian," said a fierce tiger. He smirked at Olivia, who stood at the center of the bridge.

She recognized the orange striped face. "Xavier Zan?" He was a rather handsome tiger, strong looking. His face was mostly orange fur with symmetrical black stripes. Clouds of white brushed his cheeks and his brow. He wore a green uniform, contrasting harshly with his fiery fur.

"Welcome to Zonessian Space. Apologies for the pirates. The Zonessian Navy can't even protect their own borders these days."

Olivia nodded skeptically. "Thank you. We appreciate your help."

"Can I escort you to the Unity conference?" he asked politely.

Everyone stared at Olivia as she stared back at the known terrorist. She maintained composure. "Certainly. I wasn't aware the Tigrinian Federation had their own fleet."

"Chancellor Cardus," the tiger said regrettably. "We are civilized. The Zonessian government might oppress us, but they can't stop us from going to space."

Olivia stepped forward. "I'm hoping today we can solve some of those problems, for the benefit of everyone on Zoness and Lylat as a whole."

Zan nodded. "We'll see." He smiled slightly. "Though, sometimes, it takes more than a speech." The comm. channel closed to an image of eight black and orange cruisers turning toward Zoness—now a bright bluish-green dot in the starfield. Olivia exhaled.

"Well he seemed nice," Cecilia said.

Slippy grunted. "Yeah, tell that to the Cornerians who lost their lives because of him."

Olivia marched to the toad's console, put her hands on it, and peered closely at him. "There won't be any more lives lost because of him."

He retracted from her, then distracted himself with his console. "I'm assessing the damage we took." The bridge lights reverted to blue. Wolf resumed a course to follow the Tigrinian ships. Everyone gathered and composed themselves. Several reporters complained about broken cameras and equipment. Fox and Katt showed pity while helping them clean up, but smiled at each other behind their backs.

Zoness slowly grew into view, a big blue orb, dotted with island chains peeking through swirling clouds. They approached a massive ringed space-station in orbit. Dozens of ships scattered around the station, shuttles going to and from. Olivia recognized the Katinian and Macbethian ships.

Wolf, Olivia, and Katt stood together, facing the window. Olivia brushed her pins. Katt smoothed her skirt suit. Wolf adjusted his eye patch. This was it. Show time.

The Great Fox II docked through the swarm of ships. Everyone on the bridge, except ROB, piled into the lift.

When the doors of the station's airlock opened, the Zonessian security teams—a dozen tall squid—came forward to scrutinize everyone. The reporters cameras flashed. The world slowed to a crawl. They marched down the corridor to the grand staircase of the space hotel.

They reached the grand hall: hundreds of people filled the round tables that each seated eight people. The hall was the size of a hoverball field. Blue and yellow tapestries circled the trimmings of balconies, the ceiling, and triangular windows. A massive bay window facing Zoness circled half the room from the floor, halfway up the domed ceiling. There was a second balcony level where more delegations were seated. Flags hung from the railings.

Flags covered the tables too, with microphones and placards identifying delegations. Olivia saw dozens of senators from Corneria, already arrived; dozens of Katinian senators on the balcony, Macbethian moles below—all in flourishing uniforms, dresses, ritzy coats and suits. The moles had lots of tawdry gold and jewelry. The Tigrinian delegation took up a corner of the hall—about twenty tigers, mostly male sitting with crossed arms in green uniforms.

A uniformed bejeweled mole on stage, the Viceroy of Macbeth, gestured with his hand to the Cornerians arriving down the stairs. "Ladies and Gentlemen: Chancellor Olivia Cardus, Chairman Wolf O'Donnell, and Ambassador Katterina Monroe—

—of the planet Corneria."

Applause echoed off the high dome ceiling. Chancellor Leto of Zoness and the Katinian president, a commanding giraffe, rose from their seats. Olivia marched to shake hands with them. She thought to complain to Leto about their pirate scuffle, but thought that'd be a bad start to the night. The rest of the group made their way to the empty table in the center of the hall.

When they sat, Fox leaned to Wolf as the applause continued, "This is like a big dinner party."

"Yes, kind of like a date with 200 politicians."

"How long will it last?" Fox asked.

Wolf waved to the delegations and said through his grin: "Long enough."

Olivia made her way up the steps to the stage to shake hands with the Viceroy of Macbeth and to make her opening statements that would begin the conference. The Viceroy walked off while clapping and Olivia took her position behind the podium.

The hall calmed to silence. The room darkened except for stage lights. Holographic teleprompters flickered on. The blue ghostly words began to scroll.

She took a deep breath and said nothing. The words stopped.

She thought of the past.

Peace. War. Chaos. Andross. General Pepper. Max. His lips. His smile. His eyes. Her egg. The yearning. The regret. Fox and Wolf…

_She stood guarding the door of the small cell holding her laser rifle, wearing a crimson Cornerian uniform—a new issue in Pepper's fascist military._ _Wolf stood to face her. Fox leaned against a wall behind him, studying her skeptically. Patches of Wolf's fur were missing, his body scarred, clothes torn. He looked like a homeless beaten man. "Then you'll understand," he said tiredly. "Why we're trying to stop Pepper and restore Lylat to the way it was before this nightmare ever happened."_

She looked out at the politicians. At the tigers. She looked at the moles of Macbeth. The calamari and marines of Zoness. The diverse animals of Katina. They all had interests. They all had their own alliances. They all had the propensity to fall to fascism at the behest of their own political tunnel vision. Division is fascism.

This was the night to stop all future nightmares.

"Good evening—"

* * *

I never thought I'd do a flashback. That's for those who can remember _Tyrant's Grip_. If I get this all done in the next chapter, it could be a long one. The excitement is just beginning.


End file.
